UNIDAS PELO DESTINO
by Ana Paula Medeiros Glendhill
Summary: UMA PROFECIA UNE SEVERUS SNAPE, HARRY POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK E DUAS LINDAS BRUXAS PARA A DERROTA DE VOLDEMORTE E SEUS COMENSAIS. TUDO REPLETO DE MAGIA, INTRIGAS, CIÚMES E MUITO ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01 – O Reencontro.

Elise estava indo para uma batida, junto com um grupo de aurores, mas no caminho lembrou que havia esquecido uns relatórios importantes em cima da mesa. Pediu para Tonks ir indo na frente e voltou para pegar os papéis. Quando estava passando pelos corredores do Quartel General de Aurores, trombou com alguma coisa sólida.  
— Cuidado! Olha por onde and... AHHHHHHHH! – Elise interrompeu a advertência com um grito ao com quem trombara.  
Ao reconhecer a mulher que estava sentada no chão um sentimento de ódio se apoderou do seu corpo e ao ver a felicidade da mulher ao encontrá-la, sentiu enganada por anos. Quando a mulher se aproxima dela na intenção de abraçá-la ela a repele com brusquidão.  
— Quem você pensa que é para chegar aqui e ir me abraçando? – falou Elise cega de raiva e ódio  
A mulher pára e fica olhando Elise paralisada pela sua atitude  
— Eu não te dei esse tipo de liberdade, srta McCormarck! – continuou Elise.  
— Lis? Você nunca me chamou de srta McCormarck. – falou a mulher  
— Lis? – pergunta Elise possessa - Você não tem a permissão para me chamar assim.  
— O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou a mulher confusa.  
— Para você eu sou a srta Beauregarth. – respondeu Elise. - O que está acontecendo comigo? Nada!  
— Você nunca me tratou assim. – falou a mulher.  
— Porque você nunca mereceu! – disse Elise. - Não fui eu que arrumei as minhas coisas, fui embora e deixei de dar noticias por 14 anos.  
— Ah. – exclamou a mulher.  
— E você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de aparecer 14 anos depois E ME CHAMAR DE LIS? – Elise se alterou.  
— Você não tem noção do que fez? – Falou ela – Dos males que causou?  
— Você está enganada Elise. – respondeu a mulher. - Evitei muitos males quando fui embora.  
— Sério? – perguntou Elise sarcástica. - Como você sabe? Você não estava aqui para presenciar!  
— Você estava em algum lugar se divertindo, enquanto todos pensaram que você tinha sido seqüestrada, tortura ou morta! – o ódio estava presente na voz de Elise.  
— Divertindo? Você não tem noção do que está dizendo. – indignou-se a mulher  
— O que eu poderia esperar de uma filhinha de papai mimada? – falou ela se irritando. - Compreensão? Não!  
— Mimada, eu? – pergunta Elise indignada.  
— Você não é capaz de compreender.- falou a mulher – E sim, você!  
— Não era que compreendia os seus problemas? Não era eu que te consolava? Não era eu que te ajudava? – perguntou Elise irritada. – e Como você retribuiu isso? Indo embora e não dando noticias!  
— Olha. Não vim aqui para ser agredida por você. Vim encontrar um amigo. Agora se me der licença...- falou a mulher  
— LICENÇA? – perguntou Elise aos berros.  
— LICENÇA! – Grita a mulher  
— Lis, sai da minha frente! – mandou a mulher. - Estou sem paciência!  
— VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE ME ABANDONAR, NÃO DAR NOTÍCIAS E AINDA EXIGIR Q EU TE DÊ LICENÇA? – perguntou Elise totalmente descontrolada. - E NÃO ME CHAMA DE LIS!  
— E EU NÃO ME IMPORTO NEM UM POUCO COM A SUA PACIENCIA! – Elise continuou berrando. - VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS A RAVENAH QUE EU CONHEÇO!A RAVENAH QUE EU CONHEÇO, QUE ERA A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, NUNCA ME ABANDONARIA E ME DEIXARIA SEM RESPOSTAS!  
— A Ravenah que você conheceu morreu ha quatorze anos. – disse Ravenah. - Sou uma nova pessoa.  
— SIM! E SE EU SOUBESSE QUE ELA VIRARIA ESSA PESSOA TERIA MORRIDO JUNTO COM ELA!  
— Não me force a tirá-la do caminho. – disse Ravenah tirando a varinha.  
— E o que você vai fazer? Me azarar? - disse Elise tirando a varinha do bolso  
— Se for necessário. Sim. – respondeu Ravenah.  
A última coisa que elas ouviram foi:  
— Estupore!  
E tudo ficou escuro.  
Acordaram em um quarto branco e iluminado cheio de camas, que elas não conheciam.  
Logo uma senhora de meia idade chega com um copo cheio com um líquido fumegante e as obriga a tomar. A poção tinha um gosto horrível, mas elas tomaram sob o olhar severo da enfermeira, que diz:  
— O diretor estará aqui daqui a pouco!  
— Não se levante, garota! Você ficou muito tempo desacordada, deve repousar. – A enfermeira disse para Elise que já estava se sentando na cama. Depois da bronca ela se deitou e aproveitou para perguntar:  
— Onde eu estou?  
— Na enfermaria de Hogwarts.- respondeu a Enfermeira. – Vocês estavam desacordadas por isso o diretor as trouxe para cá.  
Depois que a enfermeira disse isso, ela lembrou–se de tudo. E imediatamente ela olhou para a cama ao lado, que estava ocupada por uma mulher, que ela considerou sua melhor amiga por muitos anos. Quando seus olhares se encontraram Elise pôde ver a tristeza e ressentimento nos olhos da outra.  
— Não queria que nada disso estivesse acontecido! Apesar de ter me afastado de tudo e de todos, você sempre foi e sempre será minha amiga. – disse Ravenah  
— Você poderia ter me avisado! Eu era a sua melhor amiga! – disse Elise  
— Você é a minha única amiga! – rebateu Ravenah  
— Amiga? – perguntou Elise. – Amigas não se abandonam!  
— Eu sei. No princípio eu quis entrar em contato, mas não pude. – Tentou argumentar Ravenah  
— Não Pode? – perguntou Elise. – Se você me considerava a sua melhor amiga, você deveria ter confiado!  
— Não queria você envolvida em meus problemas. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Pensei que a nossa amizade fosse superior a isso! – falou Elise  
— E, é. – respondeu Ravenah.  
— É para isso que servem os amigos! Para se apoiarem nas horas difíceis! – Disse Elise já alterada.- Por mais difíceis que sejam nossos problemas, nos SEMPRE DEVEMOS CONTAR COM OS NOSSOS AMIGOS!  
— Acalmem-se senhoras! - tentou Madame Pomfrey  
— CALA A BOCA! E NÃO SE META AONDE NÃO É CHAMADA! – Gritou Elise.  
— Lis, acalme-se. Ela não tem nada a ver com nossos problemas! – falou Ravenah.  
— Quem você pensa que é, para mandar eu me acalmar? – perguntou Elise ameaçadoramente. - Você perdeu a sua credibilidade comigo no dia em que foi embora!  
— Oh, Lis. Tenha dó. – falou Ravenah indignada. - Não deixei ninguém para trás. Só estava tentando poupá-la.  
— E não me chame de Lis! Você não tem mais esse direito! Agora eu sou Senhorita Beauregarth para você! – avisou Elise.  
— Me poupar? – perguntou Elise ironicamente.  
— Como quiser srta Beauregarth. – falou Ravenah  
— Me deixar pensando que você havia morrido? – Perguntou Elise. - NÃO DAR NENHUM SINAL DE VIDA DURANTE ANOS, ERA O MELHOR?  
— Fui embora por um motivo gravíssimo e me mantive afastada para que você não corresse risco. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Risco? – perguntou Elise.  
— E manter distância foi a única solução.- Falou Ravenah  
— Eu daria minha vida de bom grado para salvar a sua! – falou Elise.  
— Pensa que não sei disso?  
— Solução? Deixar seus amigos pensando que você morreu era a melhor solução? - Perguntou Elise. -Sabe, mesmo?  
— Sim. Eu sei! – respondeu Ravenah  
— Você não sabe o que eu sofri! – disse Elise. - Todo comensal que eu capturava, eu perguntava se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre você!  
— Eu achava que você estava sendo prisioneira ou estava muito machucada! – Falou Elise. - Por isso não mandava noticias!  
— Mas não! – o tom de Elise era desesperado - Você não mandou noticias por que não quis!  
— A vergonha que tomou conta de mim era o único ferimento que eu carregava. Me consumia como uma chaga incurável. – argumentou Ravenah  
— Você me privou da felicidade de saber que você estava viva! – Disse Elise. - Vergonha?  
— Foi para o seu próprio bem. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Não sabia que você tinha vergonha de mim? – falou Elise.  
— Sim, vergonha. – falou Ravenah.  
— Bem? – Perguntou Elise  
— Não tenho vergonha de você. Sua tola. – afirmou Ravenah.  
— Sim! Eu sou uma tola! – afirmou Elise. - Uma tola que acreditou que tinha uma melhor amiga  
— Eu nunca deixei de ser sua melhor amiga! – afirmou Ravenah. - Você sempre esteve em meu coração.  
— Ah Claro. – respondeu Elise ironicamente.  
— Lis, cale-se. O fato é que eu fui obrigada a fazer algo que não queria. – informou Ravenah  
— Ah, sério? – perguntou Elise Ironicamente  
— Fui obrigada a me casar. Ravenah falou e sua voz saiu quase um sussurro..  
— Casar? – perguntou Elise confusa. - Obrigada?  
— Sim. Obrigada. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Com quem? – perguntou Elise curiosa. - Por quem?  
— Porque você não me contou? – inquiriu Elise deixando a curiosidade de lado.  
— Meu avô deu a minha mão em casamento ao filho de uma grande amiga. E eu não tive como me desvencilhar desse compromisso. – esclareceu Ravenah.  
— Sei... – falou Elise ironicamente.  
— Lis! Isso não importa agora. – Cortou Ravenah.  
— Claro que importa! – insistiu Elise.  
— Porque você não me contou? – perguntou Elise.  
— Porque ele é o que você mais abomina! – afirmou Ravenah. - Não contei porque minha família exigiu segredo. Só as famílias sabiam.  
— Mas eu sou mais do que sua família! – disse Elise  
— Você nunca se deu bem com seus pais. – disse Elise. – E para quem você chorava as sua magoas, e reclamava das brigas que tinha em casa? Para a idiota da Lis aqui!  
— A situação é mais complicada do que imagina. – falou Ravenah. – E você não é idiota.  
— Que mesmo sendo a pessoa mais próxima que você tem, não soube do seu casamento! – continuou Elise.  
— Complicada! Para mim nada quem vem de você é complicado. – informou Elise... mas parou de falar quando sentiu uma pontada relativamente forte na cabeça, por isso fechou os olhos.  
— Lis, você é o melhor que eu tenho nessa porcaria de vida. – disse Ravenah e ao ver Elise fechando os olhos perguntou: Lis, você está bem?  
— Mesmo assim você me deixou de fora, Venah! – Disse Elise com uma voz fraca.  
— Quer que eu chame aquela senhora? – perguntou Ravenah preocupada com o silêncio repentino da amiga.  
Elise não respondeu. E quando Ravenah se aproximou e tentou tocá-la ela disse:  
— Não chega perto de mim!  
— Ravenah! – disse em tom de aviso. - Não ouse me tocar!  
— Lis... por favor... eu só quero ajudar. – tentou argumentar Ravenah preocupada  
— Não me chame de Lis!Já falei! – disse Elise.  
— Agora você se preocupa? – perguntou ela ironicamente.  
— Desculpe, é a força do hábito. – Justificou-se Ravenah  
— Onde você estava quando eu quase morri e fiquei semanas no hospital? – perguntou Elise.  
— Estava na Escócia quando você se feriu.- respondeu Ravenah - E, quando soube de seu acidente vim imediatamente para Londres, saber como você estava.  
— Você veio me ver? – perguntou Elise feliz  
— Sim! – respondeu Ravenah alegremente  
— Por que depois de casar você não voltou? – perguntou Elise  
— Voltar? – perguntou Ravenah  
— Sim! – respondeu Elise impacientemente - Voltar para os seus amigos, para a sua casa!  
— Casa? Não tenho mais casa. Meu pai me deserdou. – informou Ravenah  
— Deserdou? Por que? – quis saber Elise.  
— Não quer me ver nem coberta de ouro.- Ravenah começou a explicar - Meu casamento não foi consumado.  
— Você nunca se deu bem com seus pais, já era de se esperar que um dia vocês fossem brigar!  
Informou Elise.  
— Você não consumou? Que bom! – exclamou Elise feliz - Pelo menos o seu marido não a obrigou a consumar!  
— "Meu marido" e eu fizemos um trato. Assinaríamos os papéis, mas cada um viveria sua própria vida. – disse Ravenah  
— Vocês não moram juntos? – perguntou Elise  
— Não. Nunca vivemos debaixo do mesmo teto. – informou Ravenah  
— Que sorte, viu? – falou Elise. - Mas se você não ficou morando com seu marido e nem voltou para casa, onde esteve esse tempo todo?  
— Venah! Por que você não voltou para a casa dos seus pais? E por que eles te deserdaram? – quis saber Elise.  
— Meus pais são comensais da morte! – informou ela  
— O QUE! – exclamou Elise surpresa. - Venah, você está brincando comigo, não está?  
— Fui deserdada por não me tornar uma comensal da morte. – esclareceu Ravenah  
— Que absurdo! – Disse Elise. - Seus pais te renegaram porque você não queria torturar, matar, dominar?  
— Queria que tudo isso não passasse de brincadeira. – desabafou Ravenah. - Triste sina a minha, não é mesmo?  
— Você não tem culpa dos pais que tem! – consolou Elise - Família não se escolhe!  
— E para piorar meu "marido" também é um comensal! – informou Ravenah  
— O que? – Elise não pôde contem a surpresa.- Para piorar você casou com um comensal?  
— Exatamente. – confirmou Ravenah  
— Amiga, por que você não me contou tudo isso desde começo? – perguntou Elise. - Passar por tudo isso sozinha deve ter sido horrível!  
— Como eu havia dito. Tive vergonha – lembrou Ravenah.  
— Eu iria te apoiar sempre! – falou Elise.  
— Não tive coragem. – disse Ravenah  
— A nossa amizade é mais forte, sempre! Não importa as circunstancias! - Falou Elise - Nah! Você deveria ter voltado para casa! Eu iria te acolher com o maior prazer!  
— Você poderia ter poupado tanto sofrimento! - falou Elise.  
— Achei que seria o melhor a fazer. – falou Ravenah envergonhada.  
— Você e suas idéias malucas! – falou Elise. - Coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha oca!A MELHOR COISA A SE FAZER É: NUNCA, NUNCA SE SEPARAR DOS AMIGOS E DAS PESSOAS QUE TE AMAM!  
Elise terminou de falar isso com lagrimas nos olhos. Finalmente sua querida amiga estava do seu lado. Sã e salva!  
O diretor entrou na enfermaria e encontrou as duas senhoras abraçadas.  
— Boas Tarde!Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts.  
— Boa tarde! Eu sou Elise Marie Beauregarth.  
— Olá, sou Ravenah Ellora McCormarck-S...  
— O que Venah? – perguntou Elise  
— Como? – Ravenah se fez de desentendida  
— O quê que você ia falar? – perguntou Elise  
— Não ia falar nada. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Ia sim! – insistiu Elise. - Você ia dizer o nome do seu marido!  
— Não ia não. – Resistiu Ravenah  
— Toda vez que eu pergunto, você foge da pergunta. – afirmou Elise.  
— Impressão sua. – Falou Ravenah  
— Não é impressão minha,não!- rebateu Elise. - Eu te conheço a tempo demais para me deixar enganar!  
— Ravenah Ellora McCormarck-Snape. – Ravenah falou  
— Snape? – perguntou Elise surpresa. - Você casou com Severus Snape?  
— Sim. Snape. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Eca! Que falta de sorte! – exclamou Elise.  
— Você o conhece? – perguntou Ravenah. - Ora, mas, porque?  
— Senhoras! Esse não é um assunto para ser tratado aqui. – Dumbledore se fez presente.  
— Sinto muito, senhor. – desculpou-se Ravenah. - Mas, esse é um assunto que não merece atenção!  
— Por favor, me acompanhem até o meu escritório – convidou ele.- Parece que a senhorita Beauregarth ainda deseja discutir esse assunto  
— Insisto. Esse assunto não merece atenção. – falou Ravenah  
— Vamos logo para o escritório do diretor, Venah. Esse assunto ainda não acabou. – falou Elise.  
— Está bem. – cedeu Ravenah  
E elas se dirigiram até o escritório do diretor. Quando chegaram lá elas foram convidadas a se sentar  
— Senhoras, me desculpe a intromissão, mas porque esse interesse em Severus Snape? – perguntou Dumbledore curioso.  
— Diretor, a minha amiga aqui, se casou com Severus Snape e eu expus a minha opinião sobre o assunto. – falou Elise simplesmente.  
— Mas, ela não parece conhecer o marido que tem. – continuou ela. - Não sabe que ele é conhecido por toda a Inglaterra.  
— Estou fora da Inglaterra a anos. Como posso saber dele? – perguntou Ravenah.  
— Ele é seu marido! – disse Elise. - É um comensal da morte  
— Sim, é! – respondeu ela. - Não fique me lembrando disso a toda hora, Lis.  
— Isso já é motivo o suficiente para eu não gostar dele. – respondeu Elise.  
— Ai, ai, ai. – disse Ravenah.  
— Ele faz coisas terríveis a mando daquele sem nariz mal amado. – lembrou Elise.  
— Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto. – pediu Ravenah.  
— Senhoras por favor! Não falem do que vocês não sabem. – Falou Dumbledore. - Eu concordo com a senhora McCormarck , é melhor mudar de assunto!  
— Me desculpe diretor, mas eu não entendo porque mudar de assunto! – Elise falou. - A Venah sempre foge quando o assunto é o seu marido ou o seu casamento.  
— Ela não viveu aqui na Inglaterra para presenciar as barbaridades cometidas pela laia do marido dela. – falou Elise.  
— Lis! Por favor, deixa isso para lá.  
— Por isso ela quer que eu deixe para lá! – disse Elise.  
— Senhora McCormarck, já percebi que não vamos fazer a sua amiga mudar de idéia. – falou Dumbledore. - Então vamos falar sobre Severus Snape.  
— Ela sempre foi muito teimosa. – afirmou Ravenah.  
— Ravenah! – repreendeu Elise  
— Ora, Elise! – falou Ravenah. - Não disse nenhuma bobagem!  
— Eu conheço Severus Snape desde quando ele tinha 11 anos. - começou Dumbledore ignorando as ultimas palavras das senhoras.  
— Conhece? – perguntou Ravenah.  
— Desde o dia em que ele entrou pelas portas do Grande Salão para o jantar de inicio de ano. - disse Dumbledore. - Lembro quando o chapéu seletor o selecionou para a Sonserina. Quando ele pôs o chapéu seletor na cabeça, foi quase que imediatamente para a Sonserina.  
— Lembro que nas primeiras semanas ele já se destacava em todas as matérias e tinha um certo fascínio por Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e uma certa habilidade para preparar poções. – continuou Dumbledore.— Acompanhei a estadia dele aqui em hogwarts durante 7 anos. Ele sempre foi um aluno aplicado. Mas sempre uma pessoa fechada, sem amigos e sem expressar emoções.  
— No seu 5º ano ele começou a andar com uns alunos diferentes, um grupo seleto da Sonserina. Grupo que, mais tarde virou um grupo de comensais da morte. – disse Dumbledore. - Quando saiu de Hogwarts nós todos sabemos que virou um comensal da morte.  
— No ano de 1980, antes da queda de Voldemort, ele veio até mim, e disse que estava arrependido do que tinha feito e estava disposto a fazer tudo contra o Lorde das Trevas. – Dumbledore continuou a contar. - Eu o obriguei a fazer um voto perpetuo, que estabelecia que ele sempre deveria ser fiel a mim e sempre me obedecer.  
— Como é que é, diretor? – perguntou Elise. - Ele "voltou" para o nosso lado?  
— O quê? – perguntou Ravenah  
— Sim, minhas caras senhoras. Severus Snape voltou para o nosso lado. – respondeu Dumbledore. - Pouco tempo depois de fazer o voto, Voldemort matou os Potter e " morreu" ao tentar matar Harry Potter.  
— Depois que Voldemort sumiu, Severus passou a dar aulas aqui em Hogwarts. – disse Dumbledore. - Eu precisava mantê-lo sob a minha atenção e precisava de um professor de poções. Matéria em que Severus sempre se destacou.  
— Ele dá aulas aqui? – perguntou Elise. - De poções?  
— Ele é professor? – perguntou Ravenah. - Eu nunca poderia imaginar. Meu marido é um professor de Hogwarts!  
— Sim! Severus dá aula aqui a 15 anos. – respondeu Dumbledore.  
— Eu nunca poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas! Parece que eu o julguei errado! – disse Elise arrependida.  
— Sim minha cara, você julgou Severus erroneamente. – disse Dumbledore  
— Me desculpe, diretor. – falou Elise.  
— Que nada, minha cara! Errar é humano. – falou Dumbledore. - Agora, vocês podem me responder uma pergunta?  
— Pode perguntar diretor! – disse Elise.  
— Pergunte diretor. – Disse Ravenah  
— Nos que as senhoras trabalham? – perguntou ele. - Nunca tinha visto as senhoras por aqui.  
— Eu sou auror e trabalho no Ministério da Magia. – falou Elise.  
— Sou pesquisadora com vastos conhecimentos em poções e feitiços, uma excelente duelista e exímia conhecedora das Artes das Trevas.  
— Que bom! – disse o diretor. - Vejo que estou falando com duas senhoras cultas e preparadas.  
— Senhorita Beauregarth, você acredita no Profeta Diário? – perguntou Dumbledore  
— Antigamente sim, diretor. Mas hoje em dia eu não acredito em nem uma palavra. – falou ela. - Por mais que o Ministério negue, eu acredito sim que Voldemort retornou, e que Harry Potter está falando a verdade!  
— Então você não me acha um velho senil e maluco, que perdeu a sanidade? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.  
— Claro que não diretor. – Elise se apressou a responder. - Acredito no senhor também.  
— Acho que o Fudge está obcecado pelo poder – disse ela. - E não quer assumir que Voldemort voltou para não aterrorizar a população e perder o cargo.  
— E, por favor diretor, não diga isso para ninguém. Senão eu posso perder o emprego e até ser presa. – pediu Elise.  
— Pode ficar tranqüila senhorita Beauregarth! Eu não vou comentar nada. – disse Dumbledore. - E fico muito feliz em saber que acredita em mim e no Harry.  
— Quando estive na Romênia, ouvi rumores de que Voldemort estaria recrutando gigantes, dementadores, inferis e mais uma vasta gleba de criaturas para se juntarem ao seu séqüito de comensais. – disse Ravenah.  
— Ah! Isso é um fato muito triste! – disse Dumbledore. - Voldemort está aumentando cada vez mais o seu exercito e Fudge se recusa a ver isso!  
— Portanto sei que Voldemort está de volta e não há por que acreditar que o senhor, senhor diretor esteja senil. – falou Ravenah  
— Muito Obrigado senhora McCormarck, - disse Dumbledore.- Ou seria senhora Snape?  
— A senhora realmente casou com Severus? – perguntou o diretor.  
— Snape. – respondeu ela. - Sim senhor.  
— Eu não sabia disso. – falou ele.  
— Ambos fomos obrigados a isso. – esclareceu ela.  
— Faz muito tempo? – perguntou o diretor  
— 14 anos.  
— Eu acho um absurdo algumas famílias obrigarem seus filhos a se casar! – disse Dumbledore. - E você mora com Severus?Ou pelo menos mantêm algum contato?  
— Uma única vez ficamos debaixo do mesmo teto e isso foi no dia de nosso casamento. Após a cerimônia nunca mais nos vimos. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Ah sim! – falou o diretor.  
— O único contato que ele mantêm comigo é um envelope com dinheiro que ele manda através daquela coruja soturna. Até hoje não entendi o porque dele me enviar sempre somas polpudas para eu me manter. – falou Ravenah.  
— O Severus é assim mesmo, bem tradicional. – disse o diretor.  
— Até hoje me pergunto o porque disso. Culpa talvez? – perguntou Ravenah  
— Não posso te responder, senhora Snape. – disse Dumbledore.  
— Ele soube que meu pai me deserdou e que eu fiquei na penúria. – disse ela.  
— Então ele ajudou a sua esposa. Nada mais justo. – falou Dumbledore.  
— Já que meu avô me deixou uma enorme fortuna, mas só posso dispor dela depois que tiver um filho. Filho desse matrimônio tão duramente imposto pelas nossas famílias. – falou Ravenah  
— Então você e Severus tem que ter um herdeiro? – perguntou Dumbledore.  
— Exatamente. – respondeu Ravenah.  
— Complicado! – disse Dumbledore. - Presumo que você deve saber que Severus não é uma pessoa fácil?  
— Sei que não é. – disse ela. - Percebi isso no pouco tempo em que estivemos juntos.  
— Diga-me senhor diretor, ele não estaria por aqui? Ou estaria? - ela fez a pergunta cheia de receio.  
— Não, Severus não está aqui. Está em sua casa. As aulas ainda não começaram. – respondeu o diretor.  
— Ufa! Que alívio! – Ravenah falou.  
— Por que é um alivio Venah? – perguntou Elise.  
— Não sei qual seria a reação dele quando me visse. Como o diretor mesmo disse, ele não é uma pessoa fácil. – respondeu Ravenah.  
— Ele deve ser uma pessoa fechada. – falou Elise  
— Sim, Senhorita Beauregarth ele é! – respondeu Dumbledore.  
— Senhoras. Eu gostaria de me desculpar. – disse Dumbledore mudando de assunto.  
— Se desculpar, diretor? Por que? – perguntou Elise confusa.  
— Te desculpara porque diretor? – perguntou Ravenah.  
— Minhas caras jovens, eu fui obrigado a usar um feitiço de estuporamento em vocês. - explicou o diretor. - Vocês iriam apelar para as varinhas no meio de um corredor cheio, do ministério da magia. poderiam machucar alguém!  
— Que nada, diretor! - disse Elise. - Nós é que passamos dos limites.  
— Isso mesmo. Se o senhor não entrevisse não sei o que teria acontecido. – Disse Ravenah.  
— Mas, nada justifica a violência - disse Dumbledore, mas elas não souberam se ele se referia a briga delas ou ao fato de ele ter as estuporado.  
— Sim, diretor - disse Elise.  
— O senhor tem toda a razão. Nada justifica a violência! – disse Ravenah.  
— Que bom que concordam comigo. - disse Dumbledore. - Vocês estavam brigando no ministério. E eu suponho que vocês já se conheciam?  
— Sim, diretor. Estudamos juntas na Academia de Beauxbatons. - disse Elise.  
— Então, eu presumo que vocês são amigas! - disse Dumbledore.  
— Sim, diretor. - respondeu Elise envergonhada. - Nós somos melhores amigas desde que estudamos em Beauxbatons.  
— Nos tornamos amigas já no primeiro dia de Beauxbatons.- disse Ravenah. - Uma amizade que eu tinha a certeza que perduraria para todo o sempre.  
— Ah sim! Amizade é um sentimento muito bom. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Um amigo é um bem muito precioso. - disse Dumbledore. - Ele sempre está ali para o que der e vier. Nas horas boas e nas ruins. E nós sempre devemos confiar neles, pois uma mentira pode estragar uma amizade.  
— Eu escondi algo que me envergonhava. E com isso fiquei afastada de minha melhor e única amiga por 14 anos. – disse Ravenah.  
— E foi melhor para ambas se afastarem? Passar tudo sozinha, sem sua melhor amiga foi mais fácil? - perguntou Dumbledore sabiamente.  
— No momento que decidi me afastar juro que pensei que essa era a única alternativa. A saudade começou a me consumir já na primeira semana. – disse Ravenah. - Então decidi me ocupar. E comecei a fazer pesquisas para grandes escritores bruxos a respeito de feitiços e poções.  
— Em nenhum momento você se arrependeu de deixar a sua melhor amiga fora de tudo? - perguntou Dumbledore.  
— Em todo o momento. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Mas a senhora deve ter tido seus motivos, estou certo? - perguntou Dumbledore.  
— Sim eu tive. Os piores possíveis. – falou Ravenah  
— Mas, sua amiga não deve ter entendido seus motivos,certo? - perguntou Dumbledore. - Deve ter pensado que você a abandonou?  
— Eu quis que ela pensasse dessa forma. – disse Ravenah  
— Porque você quis que ela pensasse que você a tinha abandonado? - perguntou Dumbledore.- Para protegê-la?  
— Sim. Ela corria perigo estando perto de mim. – disse Ravenah. - E, o único jeito de afastá-la foi eu ir embora da Inglaterra.  
— Meus pais achavam que ela me influenciava. – falou Ravenah.  
— Se a amizade de vocês é verdadeira, eu suponho que ela iria se arriscar sem pensar para salvá-la - disse Dumbledore - e você não queria que ela se arriscasse por você.  
— Não valho o sacrifício. – disse Ravenah. – De ninguém.  
— Ela te influenciava? - perguntou Dumbledore.  
— Eles queriam que eu fosse como eles. – disse Ravenah.  
— Não fale assim, minha jovem. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Quando me rebelei contra suas idéias absurdas. Eles a ameaçaram. – disse Ravenah tristemente.  
— Como assim como eles? - perguntou Dumbledore  
— Comensais da Morte. – esclareceu Ravenah.  
— E eu suponho que você achou que sua amiga iria julgá-la por causa dos seus pais? - perguntou Dumbledore  
— Não. – respondeu Ravenah. - Meus pais poderiam ser trasgos que ela me aceitaria da mesma forma que sempre aceitou.  
— Mas se eu bem me lembro, você disse que foi embora por vergonha - disse Dumbledore. - Se ela te aceitaria da mesma forma, porque você teve vergonha?  
— Vergonha de ser filha de pessoas que sentem prazer em destruir, torturar e matar. – respondeu Ravenah. - E, obrigada a me casar com alguém como eles.  
— Ah sim! Severus. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Eu vi o que eles fazem com os pobres trouxas. – falou ela.  
— Venah! Você sabe que tudo isso era irrelevante. - disse Elise. - Nunca me importou a sua família.  
— Você corria perigo. Não tive alternativa. – falou Ravenah  
— Eu só me importo com você! - disse Elise. - Entenda isso de uma vez por todas.  
— Melhor correr perigo perto de você, do que ficar segura sem você! - disse Elise. - Mas agora já passou e nós não podemos mudar o passado, não é?  
— Isso é uma grande verdade. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Só me prometa uma coisa: nunca mais me deixe de fora! - disse Elise.  
— Nunca mais. – prometeu Ravenah  
— A amizade de vocês é muito importante. - disse Dumbledore. - não deixem nada, nem ninguém atrapalhá-la.  
— Me responda uma coisa, senhor diretor. – disse Ravenah  
— Claro! Senhora Snape. - disse o diretor.  
— Por que eu seria tão importante para Voldemort? Por que faziam tanta questão que eu fosse para o lado dele? São perguntas que até hoje não achei a resposta. Meus pais disseram que eu tinha meu destino traçado.  
— Eu não sei por que o Tom estaria interessado em você, mas irei descobrir - disse Dumbledore.  
— Tom? – perguntou Ravenah. - Quem é Tom?  
— Oh! Desculpem-me senhoras! - disse Dumbledore - É a força do hábito  
— Tom Marvolo Riddle é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort. - esclareceu Dumbledore.  
— Ah, sim. Entendo. – disse Ravenah.  
— Sabe, eu fui seu professor por 7 anos. - disse Dumbledore.- Eu que fui buscá-lo no orfanato onde morava.  
— Eu o chamo de Tom porque é o seu nome, e não o nome que ele criou para aterrorizar as pessoas. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Nossa! Eu não sabia que você o conhecia assim diretor. - disse Elise.  
— Sim, eu conheço o Tom melhor do que qualquer pessoa. - disse Dumbledore. - melhor até do que o seus comensais mais íntimos.  
— Ele nunca teve amigos e, nunca vai ter. -disse Dumbledore. - Alguns comensais acham que são amigos dele, mas eles só têm servos.  
— No dia que ele não precisar mais deles ele irá matá-los. - disse Dumbledore. - Por mais que ele esteja cercado de gente o servindo, ele sempre será sozinho.  
— Puxa! Eu nunca iria imaginar isso. - disse Elise. - Então quer dizer que voldemort nunca teve amigos?  
— Sim, senhorita Beauregarth. Tom nunca teve amigos. - disse Dumbledore. - As pessoas se aproximavam dele por medo de serem contra ele.  
— A solidão constrói ditadores e pessoas de personalidade duvidosa. No caso de Voldemort, a solidão esculpiu um ser de atos indescritíveis. Tendo por guia o mal. – disse Ravenah.  
— Sim! - disse Dumbledore. - Eu não poderia ter dito melhor.  
— Se Voldemort não tem amigos, como ele tem tantos seguidores? - perguntou Elise. - Os comensais acham que são amigos do 'Lorde", não acham?  
— Sim! Tom não tem amigos, mas finge que é amigo dos comensais para ter as suas lealdades. - disse Dumbledore. - ele é um oclumente bom o suficiente para manter a sua farsa, para fingir que é amigo.  
— Então os comensais não lutam pela mesma causa que Voldemort e sim por ele. – Perguntou Ravenah.  
— Não posso afirmar nada. - disse Dumbledore. - Mas a maioria acha que o Tom vai dividir o poder quando consegui-lo  
— Isso eu duvido muito. – disse Ravenah. - Quem tem o poder, nunca quer dividi-lo.  
— Como se o Tom dividisse alguma coisa. - disse Dumbledore. - Ele só quer um monte de pessoas para comandar e conseguir o poder  
— Quem muito tem, mais quer! – falou Ravenah.  
— Para ele, todas as pessoas são descartáveis - disse Dumbledore. - E o amor é para os tolos.  
— O maior erro de Tom, foi não acreditar na força do amor. - disse Dumbledore. - E se continuar assim, isso será a sua ruína.  
— Ele não entende, que as pessoas fazem coisas por amor, se arriscam e até se sacrificam. - disse Dumbledore. - Ele como bom sonserino, tira o corpo fora e se salva.  
— Mas vale lembrar que o amor verdadeiro é um sentimento raro. Hoje em dia as pessoas deixam a nobreza do amor e se entregam a sentimentos falsos e não entendem que o vazio que sentem jamais será preenchido. – lembrou Ravenah.  
— Sim. - concordou Dumbledore. - Algumas pessoas não sabem o que é o amor.  
— É triste pensar que um sentimento tão nobre é vulgarmente trocado pela obsessão pelo poder. – Falou Ravenah  
— As pessoas hoje em dia estão mais preocupadas com o status social do que com o sentimento. - disse Elise. - Por isso casamentos são arranjados, e pessoas são obrigadas a conviverem, sem compartilhar nenhum sentimento.  
Estavam conversando quando o quadro do ex-diretor Fineus Nigellus falou:  
— Está na hora, diretor.  
— Minhas caras senhoras, receio que a nossa conversa tenha que ficar para outro dia - disse Dumbledore. - O dever me chama!  
— Já está ficando tarde, nós temos que ir. - disse Elise.  
— Concordo! – disse Ravenah  
— Diretor, você poderia nos emprestar a sua lareira?- perguntou Elise.  
— Mas é claro! - respondeu o diretor. - Fiquem a vontade.  
— Até mais, diretor! Tenha um bom dia!- Elise disse isso, pegou um punhado de pó de flu, falou " Ministério da Magia" e sumiu nas chamas verdes.  
— Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo senhor Dumbledore. Espero poder reencontrá-lo um dia. E, desculpe pelo transtorno. - Ravenah caminhou até a lareira apanhou um punhado de pó de flú, antes de dizer seu destino olhou nos olhos do diretor, que lhe sorriu ternamente. - Ministério da Magia!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02 – A Ordem Da Fênix

No dia 1º de setembro Elise estava trabalhando no Ministério quando foi chamada por Tonks.  
— Elise, você poderia fazer um favor para mim? - perguntou Tonks  
— Claro! - respondeu Elise.  
— Hoje é o dia do embarque para Hogwarts e Harry Potter vai embarcar. -disse a Tonks. - E como eu acredito em Dumbledore, acho que os comensais podem tentar alguma coisa.  
— É bem provável – respondeu Elise.  
— Então, gostaria de saber se você pode ficar de guarda na plataforma, para qualquer acontecimento. - disse Tonks.  
— Claro que eu fico. Você fica comigo? - falou Elise  
— Não posso. Tenho um compromisso. - disse Tonks. - Kingsley disse que não podemos mandar um esquadrão, pois o Ministério acha que não há ameaça. Você conhece alguém que possa te acompanhar?  
— Sim! Eu conheço uma pessoa. - Disse Elise. – A que horas começa o embarque?  
— 11 horas o trem parte. -avisou Tonks. - Boa sorte!  
Quando Tonks saiu Elise pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

Venah,  
Hoje é o dia do embarque para Hogwarts e ficarei de guarda na plataforma, para impedir um possível ataque. Gostaria de me acompanhar?  
Beijos,  
Lis.

Pegou sua coruja e enviou a carta para Ravenah.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Ravenah estava sentada lendo um livro sobre Artes das Trevas. Aquele era o único momento que tinha para lê-lo, quando Lis não estava em casa, já que a amiga não gostava muito daquele tema. Achava que não traria benefício algum para ela.  
Uma leve batida na janela cortou sua concentração. Foi com satisfação que identificou a coruja de Lis.  
Correu e abriu a janela. A coruja voou cômodo adentro e pousou em seu poleiro disposto no canto da parede perto da lareira.  
Ravenah afagou a coruja e pegou o envelope.  
Ao passar os olhos pela carta, seu rosto iluminou com um sorriso. Apanhou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Lis,  
Seria um prazer acompanhá ficar esperando por você entre as plataformas 9 e 10.  
Beijos.  
Ravenah.

Então ela voltou para onde a coruja estava, e a ave parecia só estar esperando pela resposta. Pegou o pergaminho e alçou vôo janela a fora.  
Elise olhou o relógio e eram 9 horas, teria que chegar antes das 11 horas na plataforma por isso tinha que se apressar. Olhou para janela e viu sua coruja chegando com a resposta da Ravenah.  
Quando a coruja chegou, ela se aproximou e tirou a carta. Leu a carta da Ravenah e ficou muito feliz. Avisou para Tonks que ia para casa e aparatou na cozinha do seu apartamento.  
Foi para sala onde encontrou Ravenah lendo um livro, perto da lareira.  
— Oi! – Disse Elise. - Já está pronta?  
— Oi. – disse Ravenah. - Estou. Pensei que fosse encontrá-la lá.  
— Eu tive que vir para casa trocar de roupa. – falou Elise. - Não posso aparecer numa estação trouxa com roupas bruxas.  
Ravenah levantou-se fechou o livro e o depositou sobre a lareira.  
— Então minha escolha de calça jeans e suéter foi acertada. Ninguém vai ficar me olhando como seu eu fosse um dragão de sete cabeças. – disse Ravenah  
— Sim! - respondeu Elise. - Mas eu vou me trocar. Já volto.  
Depois que estavam vestidas e prontas, aparataram em um beco perto da King's Cross, e atravessaram a passagem para a plataforma 9 3/4  
A plataforma estava lotada de crianças, jovens, pais excitados e bagagens. Quase não se podia locomover de tantos bruxos.  
De longe Elise avistou Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy se despedindo do filho Draco. E a poucos metros deles estava Harry Potter e seus amigos, cercados por um grupo de adultos.  
Quando o trem apitou avisando que ia partir, todos os alunos embarcaram. E o trem partiu minutos depois  
Depois do trem ter sumido no horizonte e os pais dos alunos terem ido embora, só restando o grupo de adultos que acompanhava Harry, um cachorro e os Malfoys.  
Uma velha de cabelos brancos e crespos se aproximou de Elise e Ravenah:  
— Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou a velha senhora.  
— Tonks?- perguntou Elise.  
— Sim! - respondeu Tonks. - Como estou? Muito feia? Muito velha?  
— Você está maravilhosa! - respondeu Elise. - Tinha me esquecido que você era metamorfomaga.  
— Tonks, essa é a minha amiga Ravenah MacCormarck - apresentou Elise. — Venah, essa é N... Tonks.  
— Olá. É um prazer conhecê-la, Tonks! - cumprimentou-a Ravenah.  
— E ai? Beleza? - cumprimentou Tonks. — E você dona Elise. Você ia me chamar de que? - perguntou Tonks tentando se manter seria, mas falhando miseravelmente.  
— Eu? De N-I-N-F-A-D-O-R-A - falou Elise gargalhando.  
— Elise! Não me chame assim! - pediu Tonks.  
— Metamorfomaga? Não se vê muitas bruxas como você por aí. – falou Ravenah - Igual a animagos que se transformam em fênix. — Animago assim eu só conheço um.  
— Sim. Realmente é um dom raro. – disse Tonks. — Sério? Você conhece?  
— Que honra. – disse Ravenah — Sim conheço.  
— Que legal. - exclamou Tonks.  
Um cachorro veio alegremente em direção de Tonks, e sentou-se do seu lado.  
— Que lindo! É seu? - perguntou Elise. - Ele morde?  
— Não. Não é meu! - disse Tonks. - Ele não morde.  
Elise se abaixou e começou a fazer carinho no cachorro.  
— Nossa que cão enorme! É lindo! Tão negro! - disse Ravenah.  
Tonks fez uma cara estranha e segundos depois a sua aparência voltou ao "normal". Seu cabelo estava roxo berrante e seu rosto era em forma de coração.  
De repente elas ouviram uma voz:  
— Ora, ora, Narcissa. - disse Malfoy sorrindo cinicamente - Veja quem está aqui, sua sobrinha, aquela mestiçazinha de sangue ruim, adoradora de trouxas!  
— Multicores! Como vai a traidora da sua mãe? - perguntou Narcissa olhando-a com desdém. - Vejo que não fugiu ao exemplo dela, sempre acompanhada do pior que há. Aposto que essas aí são iguaizinhas a você, que gostam de estar na companhia de sangues ruins e trouxas sujos!  
O cachorro rosnou alto para Narcissa.  
— Melhor estar acompanhada de trouxas, do que casar com um Comensal da Morte. - atirou Elise.  
— Meu marido não é um Comensal, sua criatura inútil e sem senso! - rebateu Narcissa.  
— Se ele não é um comensal, eu sou Morgana. - falou Elise. — e se eu sou inútil você é o que? Pelo menos eu não passo o dia todo falando de futilidades e gastando dinheiro.  
— Quem é que você está chamando de fútil, sua ninguém. Minha família é uma das mais poderosas que existe. Meça bem suas palavras se não quiser ser azarada. - Gritou Narcissa furiosamente.  
— Narcissa, você não ousaria atacar uma auror! - disse Tonks. - E a "sua" família é a Black! Uma família em decadência! Já a família do seu marido está com os dias contados, pois o dia da ruína de Voldemort está próximo.  
Quando Tonks tocou no nome de Voldemort, Lucius e Narcissa se encolheram.  
— Ora como ousa sua maldita. - Lucius ergueu sua bengala e a abriu tirando dela sua varinha e deu dois passos em direção a Tonks.  
— Cru... - Lucius foi interrompido por Elise.  
— Impedimenta! - disse ela  
Lucius Malfoy foi projetado para trás, caindo paralisado no chão. Narcissa aproveitando-se da ocasião em que todos tinham suas atenções voltadas para Malfoy estatelado no chão, puxou a varinha de dentro de suas vestes e a apontou para Tonks.  
— Petrificus Totallus. - pronunciou ela.  
Todos ficaram observando quando Tonks tombou para trás feito uma estátua de mármore. Nesse meio tempo Lucius se erguia já recuperado.  
— Tonks! - grita Elise e corre para socorrê-la.  
Ravenah que até então observava toda aquela confusão em silêncio resolveu se pronunciar. Virou-se para Narcissa Malfoy com sua varinha empunhada.  
— Expelliarmus! - disse ela, e Narcissa foi lançada a cinco metros de onde estava.  
Lucius não viu ou não se importou quando Narcissa foi arremetida pelo feitiço da loira, pois seu foco era a bruxa morena. Ela pagaria por tê-lo feito passar por idiota. E, na frente de todos. Pagaria da pior maneira possível.  
Lucius caminhou a passos largos em direção a Elise e a uma certa distância parou e estendeu o braço apontando a varinha contra a bruxa que continuava de costas socorrendo Tonks.  
— Crucius. - disse ele, com a voz carregada de ira.  
Quando Elise ouviu o feitiço, se virou lentamente para ver quem iria ser atingido. Para sua surpresa ela viu uma massa de pelos negros pular na sua frente e receber o feitiço. O cachorro começou a ganir de dor, mas mesmo assim Lucius não suspendeu a maldição.  
Depois de alguns minutos sobre o efeito da maldição, o cachorro começou a se debater e a se transformar em um homem.  
Elise soltou um grito de surpresa ao ver que o homem que a salvou e estava sofrendo com a maldição Cruciatus, era ninguém menos do que: Sirius Black.  
Ela sentiu um turbilhão de emoções e seus pensamentos ficaram confusos. Faltou ar em seus pulmões e sua vista ficou turva, a ultima coisa que pensou foi: Sirius Black me salvou!  
Ravenah correu em direção a Elise que jazia desfalecida ao lado do homem que lhe salvara do feitiço imperdoável. Quando chegou mais perto foi que identificou o salvador de Lis: Sirius Black. Aquele rosto era inesquecível, já o havia visto em cartazes de procura-se.  
Ajoelhou-se do lado da amiga a ergueu devagar e depositou sua cabeça em seu colo e ficou a chamá-la tentando reanimá-la, e ficou a pensar na ironia do destino. Justo Lis que era a auror que mais afinco tinha em tentar capturar Black, agora fora salva pelo mesmo foragido de Azkaban.  
Puxou sua varinha e reanimou Elise.  
— Enervate! - disse ela.  
Elise abriu os olhos e sentiu um dor muito forte na cabeça. Tornou a fecha-los.  
— Venah? – Perguntou Elise ainda de olhos fechados.  
— Sim? Estou aqui querida! - disse Ravenah. - Consegue se erguer?  
Enquanto Ravenah e Tonks reanimavam Elise, os demais acudiam Sirius.  
— Não! A minha cabeça dói. - disse Elise com a voz fraca.  
Ravenah olhou para Tonks e disse:  
— Temos que tirá-los daqui e levá-los para um local em que possam ser cuidados.  
— Tem um lugar. Esperem aqui que eu já volto para buscar vocês. - disse Tonks.  
Tonks se afastou delas, falou alguma coisa para a Senhora Weasley e aparatou. Voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo um papel na mão:  
— Memorizem isso, por favor.  
Elise olhou o papel e memorizou,Ravenah passou os olhos pelo papel e memorizou.  
— " A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Largo Grimmauld , numero doze, Londres."  
Elise com alguma ajuda se levantou e foi guiada até um beco para poderem aparatar. Aparatou junto com Ravenah em um lugar onde se via uma casa de numero 11 e 13.  
— Pensem no que memorizaram - pediu Tonks.  
Elas pensaram e uma casa surgiu entre os números 11 e 13  
Ninfadora puxou a varinha e tocou a porta uma vez. Elas ouviram diversos sons metálicos, como se diversas trancas estivessem sendo abertas. E a porta se abriu.  
— Entrem rápido! - sussurrou ela.  
Elas passaram pela porta e entraram na escuridão total da sala.  
— Fiquem paradas enquanto eu providencio um pouco de luz. - alguém disse em meio a escuridão.  
Assim que o ambiente foi iluminado, Ravenah não conseguiu conter um murmúrio de espanto quando viu a quem pertencia a voz. Ele era o bruxo mais estranho que já viu na vida.  
Ele era um homem de meia idade, tinha cabelos brancos, o rosto coberto por cicatrizes e um olho azul elétrico do tamanho de uma bola de tênis que ficava mexendo e virando de um lado para o outro.  
Ouviram passos vindo de uma porta lateral. Uma senhora ruiva e gordinha apareceu pela porta.  
— Oh, mas vocês ainda estão aí? Levem a pobre moça para um dos quartos! Agora! Ela precisa descansar. – disse a Senhora Weasley  
Elise foi carregada para um quarto escuro e úmido com um forte cheiro de mofo, e deitada em uma cama com o colchão puído.  
— Agora se deite e descanse. Vou estar aqui quando acordar. Não vou sair de seu lado. - disse Ravenah se acomodando em uma cadeira perto da cama.  
— Ok - conseguiu dizer Elise antes de cair no sono.  
Ravenah passou os olhos pelo cômodo que devia ter ficado vazio por anos. Estava em péssimo estado de conservação. Pelo que tinha visto enquanto subia as escadas seguindo Lupin que cortesmente carregava Elise, a casa toda precisava de cuidados e pelo visto levaria semanas para tudo ficar como deveria.  
De hora em hora a sra Weasley aparecia na porta para verificar se tudo estava bem, e para trazer chá com biscoitos. Deliciosos por sinal.  
Elise acordou em um quarto úmido e mal cheiroso e não conseguiu se lembrar como chegou ali. Teve um ataque de pânico e sentou-se na cama bruscamente, acordando a mulher que estava velando o seu sono.  
— O-onde eu estou? -perguntou ela.  
— Está em um lugar seguro! - Disse Ravenah se refazendo do susto de ser acordada bruscamente.  
— Venah? - perguntou Elise.  
— O que foi? – respondeu Ravenah  
— O que aconteceu? - perguntou Elise tentando olhar nos olhos da sua amiga.  
— Não se lembra? - perguntou Ravenah incrédula.  
— Não. - disse Elise. - Eu desmaiei?  
— Desmaiou. - respondeu Ravenah.  
— Porque eu... - foi interrompida pela entrada da Senhora Weasley  
— Vejo que você já acordou. - disse ela. - Venha comer alguma coisa. Você está precisando se alimentar.  
Elise se levantou com a ajuda de Molly e Ravenah e foi em direção da cozinha. Chegando lá encontrou Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur e um monte de pessoas que não conhecia.  
— Boa Tarde - Falou Elise.  
— Boa tarde! - responderam todos.  
— Eu sou Elise Marie Beauregarth. – disse ela.  
— Olá! Sou Ravenah McCormarck.  
— Eu sou Remus Lupin - disse um homem jovem de aparência cansada, mas bondosa.  
— É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Lupin. - cumprimentou-o Ravenah.  
— Dédalo Diggle - disse um senhor.  
— Olá senhor Diggle. - disse Ravenah.  
— Alastor Moody - disse o bruxo cheio de cicatrizes.  
— Prazer em conhece-los. - disse Elise.  
— Agora, sente-se! Você precisa comer. - disse Molly Weasley trazendo um prato cheio de salsichas e ovos.  
Elise sentou-se e comeu. Na terceira vez que repetia por educação teve que parar de comer, pois não agüentava mais, mas mesmo assim Molly continuava a insistir:  
— Coma mais um pouquinho. - dizia ela. - Você está tão magrinha.  
Lupin veio em sua salvação, dizendo que ela tinha que ir dormir e que poderia comer mais pela manhã.  
Subiu até o quarto em que descansou mais cedo e se deitou em uma cama ao lado da cama em que Ravenah estava instalada.  
— Boa noite! - foi a ultima coisa que falou entes de dormir.  
— Boa noite! Durma bem. – respondeu Ravenah.  
Elise acordou no dia seguinte com gritos vindo de fora do quarto  
— Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ravenah pulando da cama.  
— "RALÉ , ESCÓRIA, FILHOS DA SORDIDEZ E DA MALDADE! MESTIÇOS, MUTANTES.." - dizia uma voz.  
— Não sei. - disse Elise sonolenta.  
Elise saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Ravenah. Quando chegaram no corredor se deparam com a seguinte cena: Um quadro de um senhora berrava histericamente enquanto Lupin, Arthur e Mundungo tentavam inutilmente fechar as cortinas e silencia-la.  
— O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Elise  
— Por Merlin! - disse Ravenah.  
— A Tonks tropeçou de novo no porta guarda-chuva feito de pé de trasgo e acordou a senhora Black. - esclareceu Lupin que acabara de conseguir fechar as cortinas e silenciar a velha.  
— Senhora Black? - perguntou Elise confusa  
— Ai minha cabeça! - resmungou Ravenah.  
— Desculpa, gente - disse Tonks que acabava de chegar.  
— Deixa para lá - disse Elise que já estava acostumada com as trapalhadas da Tonks.  
— Acidentes acontecem! - disse Ravenah.  
— Que horas são? - perguntou Elise - Eu tenho que trabalhar!  
— Calma, calma! - disse Tonks. - Hoje é sábado e ainda é cedo. Vamos tomar café da manhã?  
— Que ótima idéia! - alegrou-se Ravenah.  
— Vamos! - disse Elise. - Mas eu preciso de roupas limpas.  
— Deixa que eu pego, também preciso de roupas limpas. - Ravenah mal terminou de dizer e desceu as escadas, saiu do Largo Grimmauld e aparatou.  
Quando Ravenah voltou com as roupas limpas, elas tomaram banho e se trocaram para tomar café da manhã. Chegaram na cozinha e encontraram Arthur, Molly, Lupin. Tonks e Mundungo conversando.  
— Bom dia! - disse Elise.  
— Bom dia! - respondeu Ravenah.  
— Bom dia! - todos responderam.  
— Dormiram, bem? - perguntou Molly.  
— Sim - disse Elise.  
— Muito bem, obrigada! - disse Ravenah.  
— Ótimo! - disse Arthur feliz. - Dumbledore vem almoçar aqui hoje.  
— Dumbledore? O diretor de Hogwarts? - perguntou Elise confusa.  
— Sim - respondeu o senhor Weasley.  
Depois do café da manhã elas ajudaram a senhora Weasley a "limpar" casa. Limpar era pouco. O termo melhor seria brigar com a casa. Pois elas estavam em guerra com a casa, que resistia bravamente.  
Pararam um pouco antes do almoço pois a senhora Weasley tinha que cozinhar e elas tinham que estar apresentáveis para conversar com o diretor, e não cobertas de pó e fuligem.  
Tomaram banho e se arrumaram. Quando estavam descendo as escadas a porta se abriu e dela entrou o diretor.  
— Boa tarde, minhas senhoras. - disse ele sorrindo. - Como vocês vão?  
— Muito bem, diretor! - disse Ravenah sorrindo.  
— Boa tarde, diretor. - disse Elise. - Bem, obrigada. E o senhor?  
— É tão bom revê-lo! - Ravenah disse.  
— É um prazer revê-las também! - disse ele. – Estou bem.  
— Diretor, o senhor já chegou! - disse Arthur que acabava de descer da cozinha.  
— Molly já está servindo o almoço. - disse Arthur. - Queiram me acompanhar.  
— Claro! - disse Elise  
— Mas é claro que sim! - disse Dumbledore.  
Acompanharam Arthur até a cozinha e sentaram-se na mesa. Durante o almoço Elise perguntou:  
— Diretor, como eu vim para aqui?  
— Senhorita Beauregarth, você não se lembra de nada? - perguntou Dumbledore.  
— Me chame de Elise. - disse ela. - Não. A última coisa que eu me lembro é de ter ido até a plataforma 9 3/4 ficar de guarda.  
— Curioso. O choque pode ter afetado a memória. - disse Dumbledore.  
— A senhora sabe por que sua amiga desmaiou? - perguntou Dumbledore para Ravenah.  
— Sim. Sei. - Ravenah respondeu olhando para a amiga.  
— Sabe? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sei. Elise? Eu estava lá, como não saberia? - disse Ravenah.  
— Ah sim! Você foi fazer a guarda comigo. - disse Elise se lembrando.  
— Ouve uma guerra particular dos Malfoy's contra Tonks e você. Você ia receber um Crucius quando Sirius Black se projetou diante de você. O choque de se ver sendo salva por quem queria capturar, fez com que se esquecesse do que aconteceu. - explicou Ravenah. — O pobre homem ficou se contorcendo de dor, por você!  
— E-eu.. Mal-foy.. Si-sirius Black? - perguntou Elise confusa  
— Sim! Malfoy, Sirius Black, Tonks e você! Por você! - Repetiu Ravenah. - E por falar em Sirius Black, onde é que ele está? - perguntou Ravenah.  
De repente uma enxurrada de lembranças passou pela cabeça de Elise. Ela enfeitiçando Lucius, Tonks no chão, Sirius Black se contorcendo. E ela se sentiu enjoada por um instante.  
— Sirius Black realmente me salvou? - perguntou Elise ainda um pouco enjoada.  
— Quantas vezes quer que eu repita? - disse Ravenah.  
— Sim, Elise. - disse Dumbledore. - O jovem Sirius te salvou.  
— Mas como ele estava na estação? Ele estava foragido! Eu estava atrás dele desde que ele fugiu de Azkaban. -perguntou Elise.  
— Lis! Sirius Black é um animago. Lembra-se? O cão negro. Que você tanto acarinhava? - relembrou Ravenah.  
— Sirius Black foi injustamente condenado por um assassinato que não cometeu. - disse Dumbledore. - Ele nunca foi um Comensal da Morte. Esteve 12 anos preso injustamente.  
— Oh deus! Eu também o julguei errado? - perguntou Elise  
— Eu receio que sim, Elise. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Todos o julgaram errado. - disse Ravenah. - Basta olhar naquele cartaz de procura-se. Olhar nos olhos condoídos dele para saber que ele não é culpado. Olhar sincero! - disse Ravenah se levantando da mesa.  
— Onde ele está? - perguntou Elise. - Quero agradece-lo  
— Sirius está em seu quarto descansando. - disse Dumbledore - A maldição aplicada por Lucius Malfoy foi muito intensa e executada por muito tempo.  
— Diretor! O que é a Ordem da Fênix? - perguntou Elise lembrando-se do papel que Tonks lhe mostrara.  
— Bem, a Ordem da Fênix é uma sociedade secreta, que luta contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. - esclareceu Dumbledore. - A sede da Ordem é aqui e o Fundador e o fiel do segredo sou eu. - finalizou Dumbledore.  
— Então a Ordem luta contra comensais? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim! - disse Dumbledore.  
— Nós tentamos de tudo para deter Voldemort - falou Dumbledore.  
— Quem são os membros? - perguntou Elise.  
— Tudo bem que vocês lutem contra Voldemort e seus Comensais. Mas vocês precisariam sempre estar a um passo adiante deles para detê-los. - Ravenah pensou alto.  
— Sim! Nós temos nossas fontes. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Alguém do antro de Voldemort, eu presumo. - disse Ravenah olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore.  
— Alguns membros: Molly, Arthur,Remus, Mundungo, Minerva, Kingsley, Dédalo, Alastor. -disse Dumbledore. - entre outros. — Sim, senhora McCormarck.  
— E como faz para entrar na ordem? -perguntou Elise.  
— Basta querer.- disse dumbledore. - E ter vontade de deter Voldemort e seus seguidores.  
— Eu poderia me aliar a ordem? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Eu posso fazer parte da ordem? - perguntou Elise.  
— Mas é claro! - disse o diretor. - Vocês estão dispostas a se arriscar?  
— Sim! - respondeu Elise.  
— Sim! - Ravenah afirmou com veemência. - Sei o que eles fazem com os pobres e indefesos trouxas. - disse Ravenah cheia de raiva.  
— Então, bem- vindas a Ordem da Fênix - disse o diretor.  
O resto do almoço ocorreu normalmente.  
— Licença! - disse Molly. - Vou levar o almoço do Sirius.  
— Molly! - falou Elise. - Será que eu poderia falar com o Sirius?  
— Querida, não sei se seria uma boa idéia. - disse Molly olhando para Dumbledore. Depois que Dumbledore fez um gesto afirmativo ela disse:  
— Que tal então você levar o almoço dele? - ela perguntou com uma piscadela de olhos.  
— Tudo bem! - disse Elise pegando a bandeja da mão da senhora Weasley. - Onde fica o quarto dele? - perguntou Elise  
— Remus? Mostre a ela o quarto do Sirius. - pediu Molly.  
— Agora mesmo! Siga-me srta Beauregarth. - Pediu Lupin.  
— Sim! - Disse Elise - E me chame de Elise.  
Elise seguiu Remus por dois corredores e no último andar ele viu um porta.  
— É aqui! - avisou Remus.  
— Por favor, entre e veja se ele está vestido e acordado - pediu Elise meio encabulada.  
— Certo! - disse Lupin antes de entrar no quarto.  
Minutos depois Remus saiu do quarto e falou:  
— Pode entrar! Ele está acordado e vestido - disse sorrindo  
Elise bate na porta e entra. Sirius Black estava sentado na cama encostado dos travesseiros. Ele trajava só uma calça preta e uma camisa branca com os 3 primeiros botões abertos.  
— Er... Oi! - disse Elise envergonhada. - Trouxe o seu almoço.  
— Oi! Sou Sirius Black. - falou ele.- E você é...?  
— Ah sim! Meu nome é Elise Marie Beauregarth. - disse ela. - É um prazer conhece-lo.  
Elise entregou a bandeja para ele.  
— Não precisa ficar assustada. Eu não sou um assassino de verdade. - disse ele. - Aquilo foi uma injustiça.  
— Eu não estou assustada! E eu sei que você é inocente! - disse ela. - Dumbledore me contou... É que para mim é difícil, até ontem de manhã meu trabalho era capturá-lo e joga-lo para os dementadores até você me salvar e eu descobrir que você é inocente. A propósito, obrigada!  
— De nada! - disse ele - Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer O idiota do Lucius ia te enfeitiçar pelas costas Covarde!  
— Mas mesmo assim obrigada. - insistiu ela.  
— Ok! - disse ele - Eu aceito os seus agradecimentos.  
— Você é mesmo um animago? - perguntou ela. - Quer dizer... Eu vi você se transformando...  
— Sim! Eu sou um animago, mas sou ilegal. - disse ele.  
— Ah! É por isso que ninguém sabia! - disse ela.  
— Sim! - disse ele sorrindo. - Eu enganei todo mundo esse tempo todo. Inclusive o Dumbledore. - falou ele dando gargalhadas.  
Ele parou de repente e fez uma careta de dor.  
— O que foi? - perguntou ela preocupada.  
— Eu ainda estou dolorido,por causa da maldição. Não tomei nenhuma poção para dor. - informou ele.  
— Porque? - perguntou ela.  
— Porque a única pessoa que pode preparar poções com êxito, me detesta. - respondeu ele. - e eu a detesto também.  
— E quem é essa pessoa? - perguntou ela sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.  
— Severus "Ranhoso" "Seboso" Snape. - disse ele com nojo.  
— Ah! Eu sei quem é! -disse ela - Mas ele não é uma pessoa sociável. E não é o único preparador de poções!  
— Não?- perguntou ele.  
— Não! A minha amiga Ravenah McCormarck é uma ótima preparadora de poções. - disse ela.  
— Sério? - perguntou ele. - Será que dava para ela fazer uma poção para mim?  
— Creio que sim! Mas ela iria precisar de ingredientes.- disse Elise.  
— isso o Dumbledore pode conseguir. - disse ele. - Há quanto tempo você é integrante da ordem?  
— Er... Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui com você? - perguntou ela  
— Sei lá, umas 2 horas? - arriscou ele.  
— Então, eu sou integrante da ordem a 3 horas.- disse ela.  
— Nossa! Então você é uma integrante veterana, né? - brincou ele.  
— Sou. - disse ela. - Já acabou?  
— Sim - respondeu ele.  
Elise levantou-se para pegar a bandeja, mas tropeçou no lençol que estava para fora da cama e caiu e cima do Sirius, que deu um gemido sofrido de dor. Nesse exato instante a porta é aberta e por ela entram Remus e Ravenah.  
— Que apressadinhos, hein! Acabaram de se conhecer e já estão nesse ponto! - disse Ravenah tentando se conter.  
— O que? - diz Elise olhando para a porta e corando furiosamente.  
— Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. - disse ele. - Apesar de eu não saber o que vocês estão pensando, eu posso imaginar...  
— Sirius, essa é Ravenah McCormarck - disse Elise.  
— Ah sim! Prazer. - disse ele sorrindo. - Você que é uma ótima preparadora de poções?  
— Olá Sirius! - disse Ravenah com um sorriso divertido a lhe preencher os lábios.— Sim sou eu!  
Elise chegou perto de Ravenah e sussurrou só para ela ouvir:  
— Tira esse sorrisinho da cara ou eu mesma tiro! Não é nada disso que você está pensando.  
— Ora Elise. Até parece que eu não te conheço! – disse Ravenah  
— Eu tropecei e cai em cima do coitado - disse Elise no mesmo tom de antes.  
— Bom! Acho que eu vou levar essa bandeja para a cozinha! - disse Elise pegando a bandeja que havia caído no chão ao lado da cama, mas sem olhar para o Sirius.  
— Já vai? - perguntou Sirius. - A conversa estava tão boa. -finalizou ele com um sorriso maroto.  
— Vou com você! - disse Ravenah caminhando atrás de Elise.  
— Ok! - disse Elise saindo do quarto  
— Ah, foi um prazer conhecer você, Sirius Black. - disse Ravenah com um sorriso maroto.  
— Tchau! E obrigada mais uma vez! - disse Elise sem encará-lo.  
— Tchau! O prazer foi meu. - disse ele.  
Depois que saíram do quarto Ravenah disse:  
— Nossa Elise! Ele é mais bonito pessoalmente. Que sorte a sua. - disse Ravenah.  
— Sim! Ele é muito bonito - disse Elise corando. - E porque é sorte minha?  
— Ele ficou encantado com você. Podia-se ver claramente. - Ravenah não se conteve.  
— Você está vendo coisas. - disse Elise tentando não lembrar do arrepio que sentiu ao tocar a pele dele.  
— Contato visual Elise! Contato visual! Bobinha, ainda não fiquei cega. E você sabe que eu sinto as coisas antes delas acontecerem. - disse Ravenah séria.  
— Sei... - disse Elise.  
— E o quê que você e o Remus foram fazer lá no quarto? - perguntou Elise curiosa.  
— Fomos lá porque você estava demorando, e a Molly estava incomodada. – respondeu Ravenah  
— E ela achou que eu estava fazendo o quê? - perguntou Elise  
— Você não, e sim ele. Sabe, fama de conquistador. – esclareceu Ravenah  
— Ele tem fama de conquistador? E ela achou que...NÃO É POSIVEL QUE ELA PENSOU O QUE EU ACHO QUE ELA PENSOU! - perguntou Elise indignada.  
— Então o que prefere? Que eu prepare uma poção, ou que o cure com o toque de minhas mãos? - Cortou a conversa Ravenah.  
— Você sabe... Você me conhece eu nunca faria isso. -falou Elise.  
— Vamos mudar de assunto, bobinha. – disse Ravenah  
— Não sei! - disse Elise sinceramente. - O que é mais eficaz?  
— Se eu o tocar, sob sua supervisão é claro. Ele vai estar fora daquela cama dentro de dois minutos. – disse Ravenah sorrindo. - E você pode conversar com ele a vontade e na frente de todos, sem que ninguém pense mal. O que acha?  
— Eu acho melhor com as mãos usando feitiços - falou ela ignorando as ultimas frase.  
— Tudo bem. Então vamos voltar e aproveitar que o Lupin está lá. - disse Ravenah.  
— Ok - disse Elise meio receosa.  
— O que foi? Parece não ter gostado. – disse Ravenah  
— É que o Remus vai me olhar com aquela cara... - disse Elise corando - Imaginando coisas que não aconteceram.  
— A essa altura o Black já deve ter explicado a situação. – disse Ravenah. - Não seja boba.  
— Será? - perguntou Elise. - Espero que sim.  
Elise e Ravenah refizeram o caminho e foram para o quarto do Sirius. Quando chegaram na porta Elise disse:  
— Entra primeiro!  
— Eu entro, não se preocupe. - disse Ravenah  
Ravenah deu duas batidas na porta e entrou. Sendo seguida por Elise.  
Remus lupin estava sentado na cadeira que antes Elise estivera sentada.  
— Oi, voltamos. - disse Ravenah.  
— Oi de novo! - disse Elise olhando para os próprios pés.  
— Eu me lembrei de algo que pode ajudá-lo senhor Black. - Ravenah disse séria.  
— Sério? - perguntou Sirius - E o que é?  
— Sou curandeira. Talvez possa amenizar suas dores sem a necessidade da poção. – disse Ravenah.  
— Quando posso começar o tratamento? - perguntou Sirius.  
— Tratamento? Seu tolo, isso é instantâneo. – disse Ravenah  
— Eu só preciso tocar você. Posso? - Ravenah pediu permissão.  
— Claro! - disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente  
Lupin quase não conseguiu segurar a risada ao escutar o tom do amigo.  
— Comporte-se senhor Black, sou uma senhora casada. Estou aqui apenas para ajudá-lo. - Ravenah disse fingindo estar zangada.  
— Desculpe, Senhora - disse Sirius, sem realmente lamentar.  
— Pois bem, acomode-se. – disse Ravenah  
Sirius recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Ravenah se aproximou e sentou na beirada da cama. Ela esfregou as mãos e as pousou sobre o peito dele. Ravenah irradiou uma onda de calor que tomou posse do corpo do homem. Ela o sentiu relaxar e se entregar a terapia de cura. Ela retirou as mãos e se levantou da cama.  
— Senhor Black? Que tal nos acompanhar até o andar de baixo? - Ravenah convidou.  
— Já acabou? - perguntou ele com a voz enrolada.  
— Já. Isso é mais rápido que poção! – explicou Ravenah - Levante-se e verá que já não sente mais nada. - afirmou ela.  
Ele ainda sentia receio ao se levantar. Parecia esperar uma pontada de dor a qualquer momento. E quando a dor não veio ele ficou exultante.  
— Que maravilha! - exclamou Sirius. - Onde você aprendeu isso? - perguntou curioso.  
— Isso não se aprende. Nasce-se com esse dom. Geralmente são abortos que os tem. - disse Ravenah. - Fico feliz sempre que posso ajudar.  
— Agora, que tal descermos? – Convidou Ravenah.  
— Por mim tudo bem! - disse Sirius.  
— Vamos - disse Elise.  
— Então vamos! – disse Ravenah.  
Eles desceram até a sala de estar e se acomodaram nos sofás e poltronas  
— Vejo que você já está se sentindo melhor. - Dumbledore vinha descendo as escadas.  
— Boa tarde, Dumbledore. - disse Sirius. - Sim, estou me sentindo bem melhor. Graças a senhora McCormarck.  
— Bem, eu já vou indo! - disse o diretor. - Tenho que voltar para Hogwarts antes do jantar.  
— Ah, que pena. Gosto tanto da sua companhia. - disse Ravenah pesarosa.  
— Tchau, diretor - disse Elise. - Espero te encontrar em breve!  
— Quarta-feira haverá uma reunião da ordem, espero que compareçam - disse Dumbledore - Até lá. Depois que disse isso saiu pela porta.  
— Vocês estudaram em Hogwarts? - pergunta Sirius.  
— Não. - responde Elise.  
— Estudamos em Beauxbatons. Por que? - perguntou Ravenah  
— Porque eu não lembrava de vocês. - disse Sirius. - Nunca as tinha visto em lugar nenhum. E vocês são o tipo de mulher que se nota.  
— O que o Sirius está querendo dizer - disse Lupin - É que lamenta que vocês não tenham estudado em Hogwarts.  
— Somos o tipo de mulher que se nota! - Ravenah não acreditava que tinha ouvido aquilo.  
Ravenah fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Estava exausta e não sabia bem o porque.  
— Venah, está tudo bem? - perguntou Elise ao ver o movimento da amiga.  
— Estou me sentindo cansada. Isso é estranho. Não fiz nada para me cansar. - Ravenah fechou os olhos novamente se sentindo debilitada.  
— Deve ter sido o feitiço de cura! - disse Remus.  
— Pode ser! - disse Sirius. - Feitiços sugam energia, principalmente os de cura.  
— Talvez. Mas nunca me senti assim antes. – disse Ravenah  
— Então não sei o que pode ser - disse Elise.— Remus, eu soube que você deu aula em Hogwarts durante um ano?  
— Sim! Eu dei aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - respondeu ele.  
— Só um ano? Porque? - perguntou Elise.  
Remus olhou para Sirius antes de continuar:  
— Tive problemas com um professor - respondeu ele.  
— Aquele ranhoso infeliz, tinha que estragar tudo - falou Sirius.  
— Sirius! - disse Remus - Não fale assim!  
— Falo, sim Aluado! Por causa dele que eu ainda estou foragido. - disse Sirius. - E você está sem emprego!  
— Eu estou sem emprego porque pedi demissão! - falou Remus.  
— Por culpa do Seboso. - disse Sirius – E você sabe disso!  
— Desculpa, senhoras, mas quando ele começa a xingar... - disse Remus.  
— Quem é esse... hã seboso? - Ravenah perguntou ainda com os fechados.  
— Severus Snape - disse Sirius. -Aquele Comensal imundo, seboso e ranhoso.  
— Ai! - Ravenah não conteve um gemido de dor.  
— O que foi? - perguntou Elise preocupada, se aproximando da amiga.  
— Algo errado? - pergunta Remus.  
— Venah, fale comigo! - diz Elise.  
Ravenah deixou Elise se aproximar e sussurrou:  
— Lis, isso é horrível! Ninguém gosta dele. Eu não o conheço, mas sinceramente não gosto de ouvir ele ser dardejado por todos os lados dessa forma.  
— Não posso fazer nada - disse Elise só para Ravenah ouvir. — Eles se detestam e parece que o sentimento é mutuo.  
— Acho que não vou suportar ficar no meio disso. Prefiro mil vezes enfrentar um dragão enfurecido. – disse Ravenah.  
— Ok! Vou tentar mudar de assunto - disse Elise.  
— Sirius, Remus, vocês se conhecem desde quando? - perguntou Elise.  
— Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts. - respondeu Remus.  
— Nossa! - disse Elise. - Então essa amizade é antiga!  
— Sim! - respondeu Remus - E vocês se conhecem a quanto tempo?  
— Desde o primeiro dia de Beauxbatons. - respondeu Ravenah. - Somos grandes amigas  
— Sirius, você está se sentindo bem? - perguntou Molly, que vinha descendo as escadas.  
— Sim, Molly, estou bem! – respondeu Sirius.  
— Vocês ficam para o jantar? – pergunta Molly a Elise e Ravenah.  
— Não, Molly. – respondeu Elise. – Preciso voltar para casa.  
— E você Ravenah? – perguntou Molly. – Fica para o jantar?  
— Sinto muito Molly, não vou poder ficar. O que eu lamento muitíssimo! - lamentou Ravenah.  
— Ok! - disse Molly. - Mas vocês vão ficar pro jantar na quarta!  
— Não perderia por nada no mundo! - disse Ravenah.  
— Nem eu! - disse Elise. - Até quarta!  
— Tchau! - disse Elise para todos - Foi um prazer conhece-los.  
— Até logo Molly, rapazes. Até quarta. - despediu-se Ravenah.  
Elise foi até a porta sendo seguida por Ravenah, saíram do Largo Grimmauld e aparataram no apartamento de Elise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03 – O Confronto.

Elise estava se preparando para ir para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho, quando foi chamada por Tonks:  
— Elise! - chamou ela. - Hoje as 19:00, ok? - sussurrou Tonks só para ela ouvir.  
— Ok! - respondeu Elise no mesmo tom - Estarei lá.  
— Avise a Ravenah também! - pediu Tonks.  
— Pode deixar. - respondeu Elise. - Até mais tarde.  
— Até! - respondeu Tonks.  
Voltou para e encontrou Ravenah saindo do banho.  
— A reunião da Ordem, é hoje as 19:00 - avisou Elise.  
— Certo! - disse Ravenah.  
— Estava ansiosa esperando por essa notícia! - Ravenah completou.  
— Vou me arrumar - disse Elise olhando no relógio. - Nossa! Já são 18:00! Tenho que me apressar.  
Depois de tomar banho e se arrumar Elise desceu e encontrou Ravenah lendo um de seus livros de artes das trevas.  
— Vamos? - perguntou Elise.  
— Vamos! - respondeu Ravenah fechando o livro e se pondo de pé.  
Aparataram na frente do Largo Grimmauld, memorizaram o local e logo a porta apareceu. Entraram. A sala estava vazia e por isso se dirigiram até a cozinha. No corredor da cozinha encontraram Sirius e Remus.  
— Olá rapazes! - cumprimentou Ravenah.  
— Oi! - disse Elise.  
— Oi! - respondeu Sirius sorrindo. Elise sentiu um arrepio ao ver ele sorrindo  
— Oi - cumprimentou Lupin timidamente.  
Quando Dumbledore chegou, todos se dirigiram para a cozinha.  
— Boa noite! - disse Dumbledore.  
Ao entrar na cozinha, a primeira pessoa que Ravenah viu foi ele, Severus Snape, bem acomodado em uma cadeira disposta de frente para a porta de acesso ao corredor pelo qual estava chegando. Ela não pôde evitar sentir o ar faltar em seus pulmões e uma forte vertigem a fez cambalear. Foi prontamente acudida por Remus Lupin, que a segurou antes que caísse.  
— Está tudo bem, Ravenah? - perguntou Lupin  
— Oh, Merlin! - sussurrou Ravenah. Sua voz estava tão fraca que mal se podia ouvir.  
— Venah. - disse Elise. - Controle-se.  
— Estou! Foi uma leve vertigem. Não se preocupe! - disse Ravenah.  
— Ok! - falou Lupin.  
— Para você é fácil dizer! - resmungou Ravenah.  
— O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou Ravenah  
— Ele deve fazer parte da ordem - respondeu Elise. - Então terá que se acostumar com a presença dele.  
— Estou me sentindo como a ovelha prestes a ser devorada pelo lobo! - Ravenah sussurrou.  
— Tenha calma! - Disse Elise. - Eu estarei aqui com você!  
Snape olhava para a mulher com uma sobrancelha erguida, e o canto do lábio levemente arqueado. Ele parecia estar terrivelmente entediado.  
"Espero que ele não me reconheça! Por favor, Merlin, não permita que ele me reconheça!" - pensava Ravenah.  
— Bem! Vamos começar a reunião. - disse Dumbledore  
Ravenah se acomodou no lugar mais distante de Snape que conseguiu achar. Não queria correr o risco de ser exposta.  
— Hoje como vocês podem ver, nós temos duas novas integrantes. - disse Dumbledore.  
— Elise Marie Beauregarth - disse Dumbledore apontando para Elise. - E Ravenah Ellora McCormarck . - disse apontando para Ravenah.  
Ravenah sentiu o chão sumir de debaixo de seus pés quando Snape lhe lançou o que devia ser o pior de seus olhares. Olhar esse que seria capaz de fulminar um pobre desavisado.  
— Oi! - disse Elise timidamente.  
— Olá senhores. - cumprimentou Ravenah.  
— Olá! Sejam bem vindas. - disseram todos menos Snape que só deu um de seus olhares fulminantes.  
— Seja pelo menos educado! - disse Sirius para Snape.  
— Cala a boca, Black! - disse Snape. - Vai cuidar da limpeza que é o melhor que você faz.  
— Ah claro! Eu tinha me esquecido! - disse Sirius. - Enquanto eu fico preso dentro dessa casa, você fica se divertindo com seus amigos comensais.  
— Como ousas, Black! - rosnou Snape.  
— Parem! - pediu Dumbledore.  
Sirius parou de brigar e fechou a cara, Snape apenas sorriu desdenhosamente.  
Assim que a reunião terminou Snape se levantou, ladeou a mesa e foi até Ravenah. Agarrou seu cotovelo com brusquidão e a arrancou da cadeira. O movimento foi tão brusco que a cadeira caiu, o barulho chamou a atenção de todos. Snape começou a arrastá-la para fora da cozinha. Deixando a todos atônitos.  
— Agora eu quero ter uma conversa com a senhora! - ele disse com a voz carregada de ira.  
— Larga ela! - disse Sirius  
— Não vou a lugar algum com você! - Ravenah levantou a voz.  
— Meta-se com suas pulgas, Black! - Snape cuspiu as palavras.  
— Me solta! Está me machucando! - Gritou Ravenah.  
— Seu seboso, eu já disse: Larga ela! - avisou Sirius.  
— Já disse Black, meta-se com seus assuntos e deixe os meus para eu mesmo resolver! Ela é assunto meu! MEU! - Snape perdeu o controle.  
— Ranhoso! - disse Sirius - Você está machucando ela! Solte-a  
Sirius começou a andar em direção dos dois.  
— Não se aproxime Black, para o seu próprio bem! - ameaçou Snape.  
— Você acha que eu tenho medo de você? - perguntou Sirius.  
— Ai! Seu idiota, cretino, estúpido! Vai quebrar meu braço! - Gritou Ravenah tentando se desvencilhar da mão forte de Snape.  
Sirius puxou o braço de Ravenah e empurrou Snape no peito.  
— O quê que você está pensando? – perguntou Sirius. – Você está louco? Machucar uma mulher assim.  
— Eu já disse Black – rosnou Snape. – Não se meta!  
Snape avançou para cima de Ravenah empurrando Sirius longe.  
— O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ameaçadoramente para Ravenah. - Você quebrou o juramento que havia me feito. Não devia ter voltado.  
–- Eu disse que ia me distanciar, não que nunca mais voltaria! - disse Ravenah - Sou humana, tenho sentimentos. Não sou como você, que não se importa com nada. Senti saudades de minha amiga e até mesmo de minha família! - disse ela  
— Você não pode me impedir de ficar longe dos meus amigos. – disse Ravenah.  
— Eu quero que você fique longe de mim, - disse Snape friamente - E não longe dos seus "preciosos" amigos.  
— Não se preocupe. Não quero mesmo sua companhia. Quem em sã consciência iria querer ficar do lado de um comensal? Ficar do lado de alguém que só quer torturar, destruir e matar? - perguntou Ravenah.  
Ao ouvir isso Snape aproximou-se de Ravenah, segurou seu braço e rosnou entre os dentes só para ela ouvir:  
— Nunca mais fale isso, entendeu? – impôs ameaçadoramente. – E só para você saber: Eu não mato, ou torturo há anos. E se você não desaparecer da minha frente, eu poderei abrir uma exceção para você.  
— Escuta aqui! Eu tenho que estar onde EU quero estar. Não onde você deseja. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Se quiser saia você! Porque eu vou ficar aqui! - Gritou Ravenah, desvencilhando-se de Snape.  
Snape deu um sorrisinho cínico, mas se admirou com a coragem daquela mulher.  
— Se eu bem me lembro, você tem que estar onde eu quiser. - Snape disse pegando a mão esquerda dela e observando a aliança em seu dedo. - Já que é minha esposa!  
— O que? – perguntaram Sirius e Molly juntos.  
— Vale lembrar senhor "meu marido", que eu fui obrigada a me casar com você! - Ravenah disse. - E, não o vejo desde o término da cerimônia. Portanto você não manda em mim. Sou sua esposa e não sua escrava. Sou dona do meu nariz e faço o que quiser.  
Vendo que aquela era uma conversa entre marido e mulher, Sirius saiu da cozinha e foi seguido por Remus.  
— Você vai ficar o resto de sua vida marcada por carregar meu nome. - ele disse. - Está vendo até seus novos amigos já te deixaram de lado. – disse sarcasticamente.  
— Eles não me deixaram de lado. Só estão fazendo o certo. Não estão se metendo. - ela rebateu.  
— O que tanto de incomoda senhor Snape? - Ravenah perguntou - Eu tenho certeza que não é fato de eu ter voltado. É algo mais. Sabe por que eu voltei não é mesmo?  
— Eu não quero ter um herdeiro! – disse Snape furioso. – Muito menos com você! Crianças são seres estúpidos, imbecis e detestáveis.  
— Seu sonserino idiota e prepotente! Você me enoja. - os olhos verdes de Ravenah brilhavam de puro ódio. - Como ousa falara assim. Crianças são seres puros e inocentes.  
— Podem até ser. - sibilou Snape. - Mas agüentá-las é uma obrigação única e exclusiva de seus pais. Por isso não quero ter que agüentar uma criança detestável.  
— Seu egoísta insuportável. Você não vai ter que agüentar nada. Eu é que vou gerar, dar a luz e criar. - Ravenah disse. - Você não precisa nem chegar perto se não quiser.  
— Por mim tudo bem! Para mim não vai ser nenhum sacrifício mesmo - diz Snape com um sorriso malicioso.  
— Como? Caíram as barreiras? Está concordando com muita facilidade, senhor Snape. - disse Ravenah com um meio sorriso.  
— Como eu já disse. - Falou Snape - Não vai ser sacrifício nenhum!  
— Não vai? Porque não vai ser nenhum sacrifício? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Claro que não vai ser um sacrifício - disse ele. - Passar a noite com uma mulher é sempre prazeroso  
Ravenah sentiu como se algo se quebrasse dentro dela. Foi quando ela se deu conta de que não estavam sozinhos, um rubor violento lhe cobriu o rosto.  
— Tenho certeza que nunca lhe faltou mulher alguma. Qual o benefício que você tirou disso tudo além do prazer físico? Que satisfação você sentiu quando no dia seguinte continuou só, como sempre esteve? - Ravenah perguntou com a voz carregada de amargura.  
— E desde quando as minhas relações sexuais te dizem respeito? - perguntou Snape  
— Não me dizem respeito. Seria muito quere que você tivesse ficado no celibato durante quinze anos me esperando. Espero que sua amante atual não se importe de cedê-lo para mim por algumas noites. - disse Ravenah.  
— Ela não se importará! Pode ficar tranqüila! - disse Snape.  
— E quando é que ela poderia a começar dispor de sua majestosa presença para mim? - Ravenah arqueou a sobrancelha exatamente como ele havia feito momentos antes.  
— Ela está disposta a me deixar livre, quando eu encontrar outra vagabunda para me satisfazer! – respondeu Snape venenosamente.  
— Eu não vim aqui para escutar ofensas, vim para uma reunião da ordem. - disse Ravenah. - Que por sinal já acabou, então... Passar bem.  
Disse isso, virou as costas e saiu da cozinha deixando todos perplexos, inclusive um certo sonserino.  
Depois que Ravenah saiu, todos na cozinha começaram a sair do estado de choque. A primeira a se recuperar foi Elise:  
— Já vou para casa! - disse ela. - Tchau para vocês! O jantar fica para a próxima Molly.  
— Tchau - responderam todos ainda perplexos.  
Elise saiu do Largo Grimmauld e aparatou em casa. O apartamento estava todo escuro e podia - se ouvir uns soluços vindos do foi até o quarto e encontrou Ravenah jogada na cama chorando e soluçando compulsivamente.  
— Venah - chamou Elise.  
Quando Ravenah a encarou, ela pode ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Ravenah limpou as lágrimas que rolavam por sua face.  
— E-ele não tinha o direito de me ofender daquela f-forma e na frente de todos! Que ódio! Maldito sonserino. - Ravenah soluçou. - Lis, e-eu não merecia isso!  
— Eu sei que não! - disse Elise. - Ele é um comensal da morte, um bastardo sonserino. Ele falou aquilo só para te humilhar!  
— Ele sente prazer em fazer as outras pessoas sofrerem. - falou Elise. - Por favor, amiga, não se deixe abalar.  
— Ele é apenas um bastardo sonserino.-finalizou Elise.  
— N-não me deixar abalar. Lis, e-eu preciso dele para t-ter um filho. E isso f-foi exposto na frente de t-todos os membros da ordem. - disse Ravenah. - Oh, Merlin, que vergonha.  
— De que f-forma vou encarar todos na p-próxima reunião? - perguntou Ravenah. - Pior, V-vou ter que vê-lo em t-todas as reuniões.  
Ravenah estava se sentindo miserável.  
— Fica calma. - tentou Elise. - A próxima reunião ainda nem foi marcada. E os membros não vão falar nada. Isso só diz respeito a você e a ele.  
— E-ele foi um d-desprezível. - continuou Ravenah. - Mas, e-eu ainda preciso d-dele.  
— Quanto a presença dele... Eu não posso fazer nada - disse Elise. - Ele é importantíssimo para a ordem.  
— Venah, você realmente quer ter um filho dele? - perguntou Elise.  
— Q-quero! - ela disse.  
— Não é tão simples. M-meu casamento não pode ser desfeito. Se p-pudesse eu já teria dado um jeito. - Ravenah estava desolada. - S-sei que estou sendo e-egoísta, mas não há outra solução.  
— Não é por você que eu digo isso. Você merece mais do que ninguém essa herança. - explicou Elise.  
— Digo pelo seu filho. A herança genética que ele vai ter... Você quer isso para ele? - perguntou Elise. - Quer que ele tenha um pai ausente. Que detesta e é detestado pela mãe?  
— Lis, não é só a herança. - disse Ravenah.  
— Meu amor talvez fosse o suficiente e depois quando ele fosse tomando consciência iria perceber que Snape não faria diferença estando ausente ou não. – disse Ravenah  
— Eu quero muito ter um filho! – falou Ravenah - A solidão não é boa para ninguém!  
— Mas um pai é sempre um pai. - disse Elise. - E se o Snape quiser o conhecer? Depois que ele tiver maior? E se ele quiser conhecer o pai?  
— Não vou impedir! Afinal ele vai ser o pai da criança! – respondeu Ravenah  
— Eu sei! - disse Elise. - Eu só estou te alertando para o que pode acontecer.  
— Queria que tudo fosse mais fácil. Ele precisava ser tão desagradável? - Perguntou Ravenah.  
— Tudo bem! Se você quiser ter seu filho, você pode tê-lo. - disse Elise. - Mas como você fará para engravidar? Eu te conheço e sei que para você vai ser quase impossível passar a noite com um homem que você não ama e que não te ama.  
— Não sei! Talvez ele seja desagradável por prazer. - disse Elise  
— Vou ter que me sujeitar a isso. - Ravenah pensou um pouco e continuou. - Amor entre nós dois é algo praticamente impossível.  
— Eu sei amiga. - disse Elise. - Não sei se Snape é capaz de sentir alguma coisa por alguém, fora raiva e ódio.  
— Por isso digo que tenho que sujeitar a uma relação sem amor! - Conformou-se Ravenah.  
Conversaram até altas horas da madrugada. Só pararam quando Ravenah foi finalmente vencida pelo sono.  
Ravenah acordou se sentindo péssima. Sua cabeça latejava. A claridade que vinha da janela incomodava terrivelmente. Não estava com a menor vontade de sair da cama.  
Mas, não adiantava ficar na cama. Tinha que tomar atitude, levantar, arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. Ainda era muito cedo. resolveu fazer o café.  
Pulou da cama. Foi até a janela e abriu mais as cortinas. A rua estava deserta, e um vento frio soprava, até mesmo o clima contribuía para que se sentisse pior.  
Vestiu o roupão e foi para a cozinha. Elise era muito organizada, mantinha tudo em seu devido lugar. Apesar de Ravenah ser uma bruxa, não gostava de usar magia no preparo de alimentos, mas na limpeza tinha que usar magia, ou caso contrário suas mãos virariam uma lixa. Após ter deixado a chaleira no fogo foi em direção ao quarto de Elise. Bateu duas vezes e empurrou a porta, a cama estava vazia. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Ela já havia se levantado.  
— Elise? - chamou Ravenah. - Estou preparando o café. Quer algo especial?  
— Não! - Respondeu Elise. - Já estou de saída!  
— Tudo bem. - disse Ravenah. - Mas, não deixe de tomar ao menos o café!  
Ravenah deu meia volta e retornou para a cozinha onde o silêncio do ambiente era cortado pelo insistente apito da chaleira.  
Enquanto preparava o café, as imagens da noite anterior começaram a povoar seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe, de cada olhar e de cada palavra que o maldito sonserino lhe dirigiu.  
Sentia-se inútil, devia ter respondido a altura quando foi ofendida, mas cortara o assunto, indo embora.  
Não estava satisfeita com o rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Precisava se ocupar. Mas fazer o quê? Precisava de um teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Elise:  
— Já vou para o Ministério - disse Elise antes de aparatar.  
— Tchau! - disse Ravenah, mas Elise já havia desaparecido.  
Ravenah encheu sua xícara e se dirigiu para a sala.  
— Incêndio! - ela disse quando se aproximou da lareira, sentou-se no sofá em frente e apanhou o livro que estava na mesa de canto, disposta ao lado do sofá. Bebericou o café, e depositou a xícara na mesinha. Olhou a capa escura do livro e pensou: "Elise detesta esse meu tipo de leitura."  
"Mas não faria mal algum aprender um pouco mais sobre os feitiços que Voldemort e seus seguidores usavam".O que Elise não sabia era que estava pesquisando todas as poções usadas nas artes das trevas. Queria descobrir um modo de evitar a dor causada pela Maldição Cruciatus, vinha trabalhando nisso desde que deixara a Itália.  
Pousou o livro novamente na mesinha. Não estava para leituras naquele dia. Precisava sair. Talvez um pouco do ar fresco da manhã a fizesse se sentir mais animada.  
Saiu vagando pelas ruas de Londres, olhando as lojas sem realmente ver, pensando na sua vida e no rumo que ela havia tomado. Deixou que seus pés a levassem, e quando parou para observar onde estava, se deparou com a grande e imponente Mansão Ellora.  
Olhou por toda a extensão da construção, e observou que ela continuava intacta. Seus jardins continuavam arrumados e bem podados, as estátuas bem limpas e a casa impecável. Nem parecia que o dono havia morrido há 13 anos. Seu avô! Ravenah não pode deixar de pensar nele e nas conseqüências dos seus atos. Por causa dele ela estava casada há 14 anos com Severus Snape, e precisa ter um herdeiro com seu odiado marido.  
Passou mais uma vez os olhos pelo jardim. "Como gostaria de voltar a seus tempos de infância".Pensou ela. Os momentos mais felizes de sua vida passou ali.  
Sammuel McCormarck, sempre foi muito zeloso. Ele era mais feliz nos momentos que compartilhava com ele. Sempre se preocupando com ela. Mais que seus pais, que só davam valor ao quanto podiam aumentar sua fortuna.  
Quando estava nas férias do quinto ano em Beauxbatons, seu avô veio com a notícia de seu casamento. Aquilo caiu como um balde de água fria. Justo ela que sempre sonhou com um casamento cheio de amor, via-se obrigada a um casamento por obrigação. E com alguém que mais tarde veio saber, ser um Comensal da Morte, como seus pais.  
Ela suplicou ao avô que dissesse porque estava sendo submetida à tão terrível castigo. E ele dissera que não era castigo nenhum. E que um dia ela entenderia tudo, e seria a mais feliz das mulheres.  
Seu avô nunca estivera tão enganado. Se tivesse visto como seu "marido" a tinha tratado na noite anterior, teria tido a certeza que tinha mandado sua única neta para Azkaban e jogado as chaves fora.  
O de melhor que tinha em sua dura vida era a amizade fiel de Elise, que a acompanhava desde o primeiro ano de Beauxbatons e o amor incondicional de seu avô. Um mês depois de sua formatura foi submetida ao maior e pior teste psicológico pelo qual já passara até então, seu casamento com Severus Snape, que até então só o conhecia de nome. Seu olhar duro assustaria até mesmo uma estátua de mármore.  
Um ano depois de ter partido, recebeu uma coruja avisando da morte de seu avô. Mas a causa não lhe foi revelada. Juntamente com a carta, veio um envelope envelhecido. Era uma cópia de seu testamento. O qual dizia que ela seria sua herdeira universal, no dia em que desse a luz seu primeiro filho.  
Ravenah pensou em dar uma olhada dentro da mansão. Ela caminhou pela rua de pedras que dava acesso a casa. Mal havia chegado na metade do trajeto quando colidiu com algo que não podia ver. Estendeu as mãos e tocou algo que parecia uma cúpula invisível.  
"Um feitiço de proteção!" Pensou ela.  
Fez mais duas tentativas e percebeu que não adiantaria de nada. Seu avô sempre foi um bruxo muito inteligente. Nunca deixaria que tentassem tomar posse de tudo aquilo, sem seu consentimento. Só poderia herdar a sua fortuna e sua casa quem ele escolheu e nas condições estabelecidas.  
Se dando por vencida, Ravenah deu mais uma olhada na "sua" futura mansão e saiu caminhando sem rumo.  
Ao sentir seu estomago roncar, olhou no relógio. Eram 13:00 e ela nem tinha visto o tempo passar. Apressou-se e logo estava em casa. Depois de almoçar, voltou a ler seu livro sobre artes das trevas.  
Não conseguiu se concentrar por muito tempo. Toda hora imagens da noite anterior apareciam na sua mente, as ofensas e as palavras trocadas com seu "marido".  
Depois de se convencer que não conseguiria ler, subiu e foi tomar um banho relaxante para tirar os pensamentos da cabeç a banheira com água quente e ficou lá por muito tempo. E, mesmo ali imersa na banheira não conseguia deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido. Do olhar de escárnio, do sorriso cínico. Das atitudes arrogantes daquele sonserino estúpido.  
Nunca poderia imaginar que seu reencontro com Snape fosse ser daquela forma. Triste ilusão.  
Estava decidida. Não iria se abalar pelo que aconteceu. Tampouco desistiria de seus intuitos. Não seria Severus Snape que a faria retroceder. Ele não perdia por esperar. Ele ia descobrir que ela não estava para brincadeiras. Ela lhe mostraria que era superior, e sobre isso não havia dúvidas.  
Saiu da banheira, trocou de roupa e desceu. Notou que já havia escurecido. Logo Elise estaria em casa. Não deu cinco minutos e ela ouviu um "crack" na cozinha. Foi até o cômodo saudar a sua amiga.  
— Olá Lis! - saudou Ravenah. - Como foi seu dia?  
— Um saco! - respondeu Elise com um ar cansado. - Nós ficamos o dia todo lendo relatórios, e sendo convencidos que Voldemort não voltou, que Harry Potter é um garoto que quer chamar atenção e que Dumbledore está ficando senil.  
— Mas, de quem partiu essa idéia absurda? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Fudge. - respondeu Elise  
— Acredito que o único no momento que mereça ser chamado de senil, seria o ministro. - disse Ravenah um tanto quanto aborrecida.  
— Eu concordo. - falou Elise. - O ministro está querendo interferir até em Hogwarts.  
— Como assim interferir em Hogwarts? - perguntou Ravenah - Como alguém pode querer interferir no ensino de jovens bruxos? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Ele está aprovando decretos, que dão autoridade a Umbridge. Ela está tentando mandar em Hogwarts com a autorização de Fudge. - falou Elise - Me parece que Fudge acha que Dumbledore quer criar um exercito para tomar o conta do ministério e ser ministro.  
— Mas, e Dumbledore? – Perguntou Ravenah  
— Dumbledore não pode fazer muita coisa, pois são ordens do ministro da magia. – disse Elise  
— Que situação! - murmurou Ravenah.  
— Pois é! – concordou Elise  
— Mas deve haver algo que possamos fazer para ajudá-lo. - disse Ravenah. - Isso não pode ficar assim!  
— Acho que não está nas nossas mãos. - disse Elise.  
— Talvez tenha razão. – concordou Ravenah  
— É... - falou Elise  
— Estou exausta e faminta.- falou Elise - Que tal nós jantarmos e depois conversarmos na frente da lareira tomando um chocolate?  
— Ótima idéia! - concordou Ravenah. - Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa.  
— Ok – respondeu Elise.  
Depois de tomar banho e jantar Elise e Ravenah sentaram-se na sala e começaram a conversar:  
— Venah, o que você fez hoje? - perguntou Elise. - Não me diga que ficou lendo aqueles livros o dia todo?  
— Não. Sai e dei uma volta por aí. - disse Ravenah vagamente.  
— Uma volta por ai? - perguntou Elise curiosa  
— Saí andando sem rumo e acabei indo parar na antiga mansão Ellora, que pertenceu a meu avô. - explicou Ravenah.  
— Aquela mansão que você passava a maior parte das férias? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim. O lugar mais esplêndido que você pode imaginar. O lugar que eu mais fui feliz. - disse Ravenah com um sorriso.  
— Pensei que o lugar que você tinha sido mais feliz, tinha sido Beauxbatons. - falou Elise  
— Também fui feliz lá, já que foi em Beauxbatons que conheci você! - disse Ravenah.  
— Tá, sei...-disse Elise  
— Só que não consegui entrar na mansão.- disse Ravenah - Havia uma barreira.  
— Tipo, um feitiço? - perguntou Elise  
— Sim. Acredito que sim. - disse Ravenah pensativa.  
— Estranho... - falou Elise. - Mesmo que fosse um feitiço de proteção, você faz parte da família e é a herdeira da casa.  
— Não até ter um filho. - disse Ravenah.  
— Eu tinha me esquecido disso. - falou Elise. - Talvez seja isso.  
— As vezes fico pensando no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse fugido antes do casamento. - Ravenah se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos.  
— Com certeza você estaria morando comigo, sem dinheiro e sem um marido - Disse Elise.  
— Vamos mudar de assunto. - pediu Ravenah.  
— Ok – concordou Elise  
— Sirius Black?  
— O que é que tem o Sirius? - perguntou Elise sem olhar para a amiga  
— Lis! Olhe para mim. - sorriu Ravenah docemente. - Conheço você melhor que ninguém. Vi como você o olhava. Também percebi os olhares dele para você.  
— E-Eu? - perguntou Elise  
— Não. Eu. Claro que é você, Elise. - afirmou Ravenah. - Não me diga que ele não mexe com você. Porque se negar, é sinal que você tem algum problema.  
— Ele não mexe comigo. - disse Elise tentando manter a voz firme, mas falhando miseravelmente ao olhar nos olhos da amiga. - De onde você tirou isso?  
— Esqueceu que eu sinto as coisas no ar. - disse Ravenah olhando Elise nos olhos. - Vocês se atraem mutuamente. Eu poderia até afirmar que foi amor a primeira quem sabe amor ao primeiro salvamento.  
— Deixa de brincadeira, Venah. - falou Elise  
— Não se envergonhe, eu adoraria estar no seu lugar. Amar e ser amada. – falou Ravenah  
— Quem foi que disse que eu o amo? - perguntou Elise.  
— Mesmo sendo em silêncio. É uma linda retribuição de sentimentos. – falou Ravenah - Vejo em você. Está diferente desde que o conheceu.  
— Ele até que é bonitinho, mas eu não o amo. - falou Elise começando a ceder.  
— Ama sim. - afirmou Ravenah.- E não há dúvidas sobre isso.  
— Será que dá para você parar, de falar como um guru amoroso? - perguntou Elise  
— Eu sempre fui assim. Não vou mudar a essa altura da vida. - riu Ravenah. - E continuo a afirmar, você o ama.  
— Se eu amo ele, você ama seu marido! - apelou Elise  
— Entre Snape e eu nunca haverá amor! - afirmou ela. - Já o seu caso e Black, é outra história.  
— Não existe nada entre eu e o sirius - rebateu Elise  
— Venah, você acha que o Sirius mora sozinho naquela casa? – perguntou Elise Mudando de assunto.  
— Acho que o Remus Lupin mora lá com ele, mas não tenho certeza. - disse Ravenah.  
— Ah... - falou Elise simplesmente. Só de pensar que o Sirius morava naquela casa sozinho seu coração ficou apertado.  
— Por que você quer saber, Lis? - perguntou Ravenah. - Ficou preocupada?  
— Por nada. - disse Elise. - Porque eu ficaria preocupada?  
— Sei. - disse Ravenah com ar de riso. - Vou fingir que acredito.  
— Venah, já que você insiste tanto que eu e o Sirius nos amamos. - disse Elise. - Porque ele não tentou nada naquele dia que eu levei comida para ele no quarto?  
— Talvez se o Lupin e eu tivéssemos nos atrasado um pouco, teria ajudado um pouco. Você tropeçou no lençol e caiu em cima dele. Seria o momento propício para um beijo. - disse Ravenah com um sorriso malicioso.  
— Ravenah, você tem uma imaginação muito fértil - disse Elise. - Alias todos vocês têm. Até a Molly achou que eu e o Sirius estávamos nos agarrando.  
— Imaginação fértil? Eu? Ora Lis. Para todo bom entendedor meia palavra basta. - falou Ravenah.  
— Não entendi - falou Elise fingindo-se de inocente.  
— Não mesmo? - Ravenah foi irônica.  
— Não. – afirmou Elise  
— Está bem. Vamos parar por aqui senão vamos acabar discutindo. - disse Ravenah.  
— Concordo. – concordou Elise rapidamente.  
Quando Elise olhou no relógio, tomou um susto.  
— Nossa! Já é muito tarde! - disse Elise. - Tenho que ir dormir. Senão amanhã eu não acordo.  
— Boa noite, Venah - disse Elise. - E vê se tira essas pensamentos da cabeça.  
— Boa noite Lis! - disse Ravenah. - Não tenho que tirar nada da cabeça. Sabe que tenho razão.  
Uma semana se passou, sem nenhuma novidade. Fudge continuava negando a volta de Voldemort, Dumbledore perdia cada vez mais o seu prestigio com a população bruxa e Elise continuava a sua busca a Sirius Black. Enquanto isso Ravenah ficava em casa tentando arranjar uma ocupação.  
Quando Elise chegou em casa no sábado falou:  
— Venah! - chamou ela. - Se arrume, temos uma reunião da Ordem em 1 hora.  
— Estarei pronta em poucos minutos. - disse Ravenah, se levantando do sofá e correndo para o quarto e voltando dentro de vinte minutos.  
— Está pronta? - perguntou Elise  
— Estou. - respondeu Ravenah.  
— Então vamos! - falou Elise.  
Elas aparataram na frente do Largo Grimmauld numero 12 e entraram. A sala como de costume estava vazia.  
— Pronta para enfrentar todos e a fera? - perguntou Elise, sabendo que sua amiga estava nervosa.  
— Pronta. - disse Ravenah com a voz um pouco trêmula.  
— Vai dar tudo certo. - falou Elise tentando tranqüilizar a amiga.  
— Sim vai. - tentou se convencer Ravenah.  
Subiram para a cozinha, todos já estavam lá e quando elas entraram todos fizeram silencio.  
— Boa noite - cumprimentou Elise  
— Boa noite! - também cumprimentou Ravenah.  
— Boa noite - todos cumprimentaram, menos Snape.  
Ravenah se dirigiu para o lugar vazio entre Lupin e Moody. Não queria de forma alguma ficar perto de Snape. Ao menos não por enquanto.  
— Agora que todos já chegaram, vamos começar a reunião - disse Dumbledore quando Elise se sentou.  
Quando a reunião acabou quase todos foram embora, menos os Weasleys, Lupin, Sirius, Ravenah e Elise que ficaram para o jantar.  
— Ah, finalmente vocês duas vão ficar para jantar. - falou Molly alegre.  
— Sim, Molly. Não perderia esse jantar por nada. - falou Elise.  
— Nem eu. - juntou-se a ela Ravenah.  
Todos se sentaram à mesa para jantar  
— Sirius, você está bem? - perguntou Elise. - Está tão calado hoje.  
— Estou - respondeu ele simplesmente.  
— Não seja assim, Sirius - falou Lupin - Isso é falta de educação.  
— Não é não - falou Sirius emburrado.  
— Porque ele está assim? - perguntou Elise a Lupin.  
— Ele está assim porque você é casada com o Snape – disse Lupin apontando para Ravenah  
— Cala a boca, Aluado; - falou Sirius.  
— Isso é verdade, Sirius? - perguntou Elise.  
Ravenah não podia acreditar naquilo, estava sendo taxada por carregar o nome daquele homem odioso.  
— E se for? - perguntou Sirius. - Não fui eu que casei com o Ranhoso.  
— Não tenho culpa disso, senhor Black. - disse Ravenah. - Fui obrigada a me casar com ele.  
— É verdade, Sirius. - disse Elise. - Ela foi obrigada.  
— Sei... - falou Sirius.  
Ravenah afastou o prato e se levantou. Percebeu que não era bem vinda a estar junto de Sirius Black.  
— Me desculpe, senhoras. Ele é meio teimoso. - tentou se desculpar Remus. - Essa inimizade é antiga  
— Se você me dão licença já vou indo. - disse Ravenah.  
— Por favor Senhora McCormarck, não vá! - falou Lupin  
— Sinto muito Molly, mas acho que o jantar vai ficar para outra vez. - disse Ravenah. - Sr. Lupin, percebi que não sou bem vinda, e sinceramente não estou disposta a ser mal tratada só por carregar o nome Snape. Adeus. Ravenah se levantou e encaminhou-se para a saída, mas antes voltou-se para Lis.  
— Lis, não vou para casa. – avisou ela. - Vou dar uma volta. Até mais tarde.  
Lupin olhou feio para Sirius e ele disse:  
— Desculpe! - disse Sirius. - Não vá embora por minha causa.  
— Não há o que desculpar sua sinceridade é tocante. – falou Ravenah secamente - Até mais ver.  
— As vezes eu passo dos limites. - continuou Sirius - Eu nunca me dei bem com o Snape. Por favor fique!  
— Venah, dá um desconto para ele - disse Elise que já estava indo atrás da amiga.  
— Tudo bem. Vou ficar, mas, por favor, nunca mais faça isso. Não sou como ele. - disse Ravenah zangada.  
— Ok - falou Sirius.  
Acabaram de jantar e foram para a sala.  
— E então, Sra Mccormarck - perguntou Sirius. - Você foi mesmo obrigada a casa com o Snape?  
— Sim fui. - disse Ravenah não gostando da insistência dele.  
— Se vocês são casados, porque ele te tratou daquele jeito na reunião passada? - perguntou Sirius.  
— Ele é um idiota estúpido. Sabe que minha volta implica em obrigações que ele não está disposto a cumprir. - disse Ravenah mais calma.  
— Eu concordo com você. - disse Sirius. - Mas ele não precisava ter tratado você daquele jeito.  
— Remus, você está se sentindo bem? - perguntou Elise ao notar a palidez da pele de Lupin.  
— Er... Eu estou bem - respondeu Lupin um pouco hesitante.  
— Que foi, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius - será que fo... - parou ao ver o olhar que Remus te lançou  
— Aluado? - perguntou Elise curiosa. Ela notou a troca de olhares.  
— É só um apelido da época dos marotos. - falou Lupin rapidamente.  
— Que apelido mais estranho! - disse Ravenah. - Você está muito abatido Lupin. Será que eu posso ajudá-lo?  
— Me ajudar? - perguntou Remus. - Creio que você não possa.  
— Tem certeza? - Ravenah insistiu.  
— Tenho - respondeu Remus, e Elise não deixou de notar a nota de tristeza na sua voz.  
— Remus, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Elise.  
— Nada.-respondeu ele.  
— Aluado, para de frescura! - disse Sirius - Você pode confiar nelas.  
— Não é questão de confiança e você sabe disso - falou Remus um pouco irritado.  
Elise olhou confusa para ravenah que lhe devolveu um olhar confuso. Ravenah estava confusa, mas podia sentir claramente a dor que emanava dos olhos de Lupin.  
— Alguém pode por favor me contar o que está havendo? - perguntou Elise, vendo a tristeza de Lupin  
— É que o nosso amigo Aluado...- Começou Sirius.  
— Não é nada - interrompeu Remus.  
— Remus você pode confiar na gente. - falou Elise. - Se não quiser contar tudo bem, mas nós sempre estaremos aqui, viu?  
Ravenah preferiu não dizer nada, mas ficou observando Lupin, cuidadosamente. Ele parecia estar a ponto de explodir.  
— Não é isso... - falou ele - É que...Não... tá bom eu digo. - falou lupin sem olhar para elas. - Eu sou um lobisomem. - essa ultima parte foi dita tão baixo que só o sirius que estava do seu lado ouviu.  
— Você é o que? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Posso dizer Aluado? - perguntou Sirius. E quando Remus assentiu ele disse:  
— O Remus é um lobisomem. – disse Sirius  
Elise ao ouvir essas palavras olhou imediatamente para Remus que estava sentado, com a cabeça baixa, como se tivesse vergonha.  
— Por que a vergonha? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— É, Remus.- falou Elise. - Porque a vergonha?  
— Pela minha andança pelo mundo, conheci vários lobisomens, todos tão boas pessoas quanto você. - disse Ravenah tentando passar companheirismo ao pobre homem.  
— Todas as pessoas quando descobrem que eu sou um lobisomem se afastam de mim. Como se tivessem medo. - falou Remus.  
— Hei, aluado, com os marotos não foi assim! - falou Sirius. - A gente aceitou numa boa.  
— Vocês aceitaram porque eram inconseqüentes. - falou Lupin. - vocês podiam ter se machucado.  
— Remus, pode ficar tranqüilo, eu nunca me afastaria de você só porque você é um lobisomem - falou Elise. - E eu não poderia ter medo de uma pessoa doce como você.  
Elise não percebeu, mas Sirius se mexeu incomodado na poltrona que estava quando ouviu as palavras de Elise. Esse movimento foi captado por Ravenah.  
— Você é apaixonante senhor Lupin, seria difícil não gostar de você, mesmo com esse seu pequeno problema. - sorriu Ravenah.  
— Remus, você ainda não me respondeu - perguntou Elise. - Você está se sentindo bem? Você está pálido.  
— Estou bem sim. - falou ele dando um sorriso fraco. - Amanhã começa a lua cheia.  
— Você já tomou a sua poção? - perguntou Sirius  
— Não. O Snape não trouxe. - falou Remus.  
—Ora, não seja por isso. Eu faço a poção. - disse Ravenah decidida.  
— Sério? - perguntou Lupin  
— Sério! - disse Ravenah. - Vou precisar de alguns ingredientes.  
— Aqui não tem nenhum. - falou Sirius.  
— E alguns ingredientes para a mata-cão só o Snape tem - falou Remus.  
— Ai meu bom Merlin. - disse Ravenah. - Eu já volto.  
— Aonde você vai , Venah? - perguntou Elise  
— Ao único lugar possível para conseguir os ingredientes, ou até mesmo a poção já pronta. - disse Ravenah caminhando em direção a porta.  
— Você vai aonde eu penso que vai? - perguntou Sirius  
— Hogwarts. - completou Ravenah.  
— Sim, você vai aonde eu penso que vai. - respondeu ele.  
— Vou. - respondeu ela.  
Ravenah deixou o Largo Grimmauld e aparatou. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que era muito abuso de Snape. Ficou responsável pela poção de Lupin, e não cumpriu com suas responsabilidades, deixando o pobre homem naquele martírio.  
Ravenah aparatou diante dos portões de acesso a passou pelos portões e atravessou o extenso gramado quase correndo. Chegou diante das portas de acesso ao interior do castelo. Levantou os grilhões e bateu. Esperou o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, até que ouviu trancas sendo abertas e um homem de aspecto rude surgir pela fresta.  
— Quem é você, e o que faz aqui? - o homem perguntou.  
— Sou Ravenah, e quero ver Severus Snape. - ela não estava pedindo estava exigindo.  
— Professor Snape já se recolheu, e não vai querer vê-la. - disse ele.  
— Ah, vai sim. Diga a ele que a sra Snape está aqui. - Ravenah foi o mais arrogante que pode.  
— S-sra Snape? - perguntou o homem  
— Sra Snape, e eu exijo ver meu marido, agora. - Ravenah foi autoritária.  
— Vou chama-lo – disse o homem  
— Vai chamá-lo? - perguntou Ravenah. - Se acha que vou ficar aqui fora esperando está muito enganado.  
Ravenah abriu caminho diante de um homem bem surpreso, provavelmente ele esperava que a esposa do diretor da sonserina fosse uma mulher mais submissa.  
— A senhora não pode entrar. - disse o homem  
— Se o senhor ainda não percebeu, já entrei. Agora me leve até onde meu marido está. O que está esperando não tenho a noite toda. - disse Ravenah perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restara.  
— O-ok. - disse o homem. - Mas vou logo avisando. Ele não vai gostar de ser incomodado.  
— Sei disso. - ela concordou com ele.  
O homem seguiu por entre os corredores escuros até uma parte mais fria. Pararam numa porta:  
— Aqui são os aposentos do professor Snape. - disse o homem  
— Obrigada. Agora, queira fazer o favor de acordá-lo. - pediu Ravenah.  
O homem bateu na porta. Bateu, bateu. Quando ouviu um barulho na parte de dentro, saiu pelo corredor deixando a mulher sozinha na porta.  
A porta se abriu com um Severus Snape rosnando. Ravenah não deu tempo a ele de se refazer da surpresa.  
— Senhor Snape! O senhor sabe por que estou aqui? - perguntou ela cheia de raiva.  
— Não. - disse ele cínico  
— Se o senhor fosse uma pessoa responsável, eu não estaria aqui! - disse ela abrindo caminho para dentro do cômodo.  
— Quem você pensa que é para vir aqui e me chamar de irresponsável? - rosnou ele entredentes  
— Ora, pensei que soubesse? - ela conseguiu ser tão cínica quanto ele. - Sou a sra Snape, lembra-se?  
— Sua insolente! - falou ele. - O que veio fazer aqui? Diga logo de uma vez e vá embora.  
— Das duas uma. Ou você me dá a poção mata-cão, ou me dá os ingredientes para que eu mesma possa fazê-la. - disse ela, cerrando os dentes.  
— Poção mata cão? - a expressão dele mudou de irritação para ódio. - Você ficou amiguinha daquele lobisomem?  
— Ele é uma pessoa apaixonante. É praticamente impossível não ser amiga de alguém como ele. - respondeu ela com uma suavidade estudada. Agora, o que me diz: a poção? Ou os ingredientes?  
— Para que você quer os ingredientes? Quem vai preparar? - perguntou ele sarcástico - Você?  
— Sim. Eu! Qual a surpresa? - perguntou ela.  
— A poção mata-cão não pode ser preparada por qualquer um. - falou ele. - Você pode envenenar seu amiguinho lobo.  
— Sou tão boa ou melhor em poções quanto você. E quanto ao fato de preparar a poção mata-cão, estou mais que acostumada a prepará-la. - disse ela.  
— Serio? - perguntou ele. - Então por que está aqui?  
— Estou sem ingredientes. - disse ela. - E se você não tivesse cumprido com sua obrigação, eu não seria obrigada a vir até aqui.  
— Quem disse que eu não cumpri com a minha obrigação? - perguntou ele.  
— Ah, não? Então por que não levou a poção para Remus, quando na verdade essa era sua obrigação. - Ravenah estava revoltada.  
— A minha obrigação era preparar a poção e não entrega-la - falou ele com um sorriso sonserino totalmente sarcástico.  
— Do que adianta você preparar e não entregá-la a quem precisa. Você é muito cruel. - Ravenah estava enojada.  
— Meus laços com seu amigo lobo não são nada estreitos, então... - falou ele. - Não me importa o que ele sente ou pensa.  
— Estou pouco me importando com seus laços estreitos. - os olhos de Ravenah brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. - Estou preocupada em amenizar o sofrimento de alguém. Se você não tem compaixão, eu tenho.  
— Para que ter compaixão? - perguntou ele. - Para as pessoas se aproveitarem de você?  
— É tão bonito uma pessoa fazer o bem, não se importando a quem. - disse Ravenah. - Mas isso é algo que não se pode esperar de você.  
— Talvez. - disse ele. - Mas quem se importa?  
— Eu me importo. - afirmou ela com veemência.  
— Como eu já disse NINGUEM se importa – disse ele  
— EU ME IMPORTO! E NÃO ME CHAME DE NINGUÉM. SEU IDIOTA. - gritou Ravenah.  
— Não precisa dar um ataque histérico, senhora. - disse ele calmamente, pois sabia que isso a irritaria.  
— Quem você está chamando de histérica, seu maldito bastardo! - sibilou ela.  
— Você. - disse ele.  
— Sou tão histérica, quanto você é um santo. - Ravenah ironizou.  
— Eu posso não ser santo, mas você continua sendo histérica - disse ele.  
— Escute aqui senhor Snape, não quero recorrer a Dumbledore para sair daqui com a poção ou com os ingredientes. O que você me diz? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Por mim, você pode ir chamar o Dumbledore. - falou ele.  
— Peça o que quiser, eu faço. Mas me dê a poção. - Ravenah começou a apelar.  
— O que eu quiser? - perguntou Snape com um sorriso malicioso.  
— Sim, o que você quiser. Mas primeiro a poção! - disse ela não se deixando intimidar.  
— Como quiser. - disse ele indicando uma cadeira para ela sentar  
Ravenah se sentou e ficou observando o que ele fazia. Ele foi para um outro cômodo e voltou com um pacote na mão.  
— Está aqui a sua "preciosa" poção – disse ele.  
— Obrigada. – agradeceu ela.  
Ele tirou o pacote da mão dela e a puxou para um beijo. Os lábios dele eram quentes, o toque suave, para sua surpresa, mas também apenas por um curto momento. Ela não teve chances contra a força com que ele possuía sua boca. Não que ela tenha pensado em resistir. Era intoxicante o gosto daquela língua explorando sua boca, a pressão do corpo dele contra o dela. Ela acompanhava e respondia cada movimento queria se livrar do autocontrole com que ele aprendera a viver e simplesmente deflorar a boca dela. As mãos suaves dela subiram até seu ombro. Ele estremeceu quando ela começou a acariciar suas costas em movimentos gentis. Ravenah estava gostando da sensação das mãos dele em contato com seu ainda não podia acreditar. Chegara ali cheia de raiva atrás da poção para Lupin.  
Ele começou a afrouxar o aperto e passear com as mãos nas curvas dela. Ravenah sentiu seu coração acelerar como se tivesse corrido por quilô não havia ido ali para isso, tudo tinha seu tempo certo, e agora era tempo de ajudar Remus Lupin. Focando em todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que se apossava dela.  
— Lupin. - ela murmurou se desvencilhando dele.  
Quando ambos se separaram estavam ofegantes.  
— O seu amigo lobo não precisa tomar a poção até amanhã um pouco antes de anoitecer. - falou Snape se recuperando  
— Eu preciso ir. Ele precisa da poção. - ela quase sem ar. - De qualquer forma, eu preciso ir. Senão vão vir atrás de mim. - ela tomou o pacote nas mãos e se dirigiu para a porta.  
— Você disse que faria qualquer coisa! - disse Snape.  
— Sim, disse. - Ravenah confirmou.  
— Então... - falou ele  
— Tenho que ir, senão Lis, aparece aqui. – falou ela.  
Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa ela saiu quase correndo em direção dos portões. Aparatou de volta na frente do Largo Grimmauld e entrou na com a roupa desarrumada e ofegante. Ravenah entrou na casa alisando suas vestes. Estava toda amarrotada. E foi direto para a cozinha de onde vinham vozes.  
— Olá, voltei. - disse Ravenah pondo o pacote sobre a mesa. - Aqui está Lupin, sua poção.  
Ravenah se sentou em frente a Elise, que não perdia um detalhe sequer.  
— O que aconteceu com a suas roupas? - perguntou Elise contendo um sorriso.  
— Se eu disse que me atraquei com o Snape você acreditaria? - Ravenah perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.  
— Eu acreditaria - disse Elise sorrindo também  
— O que? -perguntou Sirius apenas a olhou surpreso.  
— Estou brincando. Não teria forças para enfrentar uma briga física com ele. Olha o meu tamanho. - Ravenah disse para Sirius.  
— Ufa! - falou ele - Pensei que você tinha realmente brigado com ele.  
Ravenah não conteve uma gargalhada.  
— Como você conseguiu a poção? - perguntou Remus  
— Discutindo muito com ele.- ela falou - Ele é detestável.  
— E ele cedeu? - perguntou Remus surpreso  
— Ele cedeu aos meus argumentos. - disse ela  
— Como você conseguiu isso? - perguntou Remus. - Isso é um feito histórico  
— Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo. - disse Ravenah.  
— Ela conseguiu convencer Severus Snape a fazer o que ela queria! - disse Remus sorrindo sinceramente pela primeira vez aquela noite  
Tudo foi válido no final das contas. Remus tinha sua poção. Ele até estava a encheu de contentamento.  
— Rapazes, já está tarde e eu estou com sono. - disse Elise. - Vejo vocês na próxima reunião  
— Próxima reunião? - perguntou Sirius. - vocês poderiam almoçar com a gente amanhã.  
— Ai, que ótimo.- disse Ravenah  
— Só não convidamos vocês para o jantar porque o Aluado não vai estar, digamos, apresentável. - disse Sirius sorrindo.  
— Então está combinado, amanhã nós viremos almoçar aqui. - disse Elise.  
— Com toda a certeza. - reforçou Ravenah.  
Elise levantou-se, abraçou Remus demoradamente. Quando foi abraçar o Sirius sentiu um calor ao tocar a pele dele, por isso logo se separou corando furiosamente.  
— Até amanhã rapazes. - se despediu Ravenah.  
— Tchau! - disse Elise saindo rapidamente do cômodo e indo para a a seguiu. Aparataram em casa e dormiram quase que imediatamente 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04 - Descobertas

Ravenah abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e constatou com pesar que já havia amanhecido. Dormira pouco, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Ouviu um barulho no corredor, e em seguida uma batida na porta.  
— Entre. - convidou Ravenah.  
Elise entrou e foi logo se acomodando na cama da amiga.  
— Bom dia Lis! - Saudou-a Ravenah.  
— Quero saber tudo sobre ontem à noite. – Elise falou indo diretamente ao ponto - E bom dia para você também, Venah.  
— Saber tudo? - perguntou Ravenah se sentando. - Tudo o que?  
— Tudo o que... - disse Elise. - Você acha que eu não vi as suas roupas amassadas ontem? Ninguém convence o Mestre de Poções tão facilmente.  
— O que aconteceu? Não me venha com a historia da agressão física que eu nem vou acreditar. – perguntou Elise  
Ravenah olhou para Lis e sentiu o rosto esquentar.  
— Ele me beijou. - Confessou ela. - Quero dizer, ele me agarrou!  
— Ele te beijou, ou vocês se beijaram? - perguntou Elise. - Me desculpe Venah, mas você não é uma mulher que deixa alguém te agarrar. - falou Elise  
— Está bem, eu confesso. Ele me beijou e eu gostei. - afirmou Ravenah. - Gostei mais do que deveria.  
— Quem diria! Ravenah McCormarck beijando Severus Snape. - falou Elise sorrindo.  
— Lis! Isso não é engraçado! - disse Ravenah.  
— Mas eu creio que não foi só um beijo. - falou Elise. - Um beijo não amassa roupas.  
— Claro que não, ele me alisou inteira. - disse Ravenah ficando ruborizada. - Para conseguir a poção eu tive que prometer que faria o que ele quisesse. - Ravenah disse. - E ele aceitou de imediato.  
— Você disse que faria qualquer coisa? - perguntou Elise incrédula - Para um homem? Para um homem sonserino?  
— Disse. - disse Ravenah se sentindo uma tola.  
— Você é louca - falou Elise. - Ou muito ingênua.  
— Não sou louca, tampouco ingênua. - disse Ravenah. - Só juntei a fome com a vontade de comer. - sorriu Ravenah. - Quero ter um filho e ele quer ter prazer. Simples não?  
— Se você acha... - falou Elise meio assustada com o jeito da amiga falar.  
— Elise não seja boba. Jogos foram feitos para serem jogados. - disse Ravenah jogando a colcha para o lado e se levantando.  
— Eu sei disso. - falou Elise. - O seu jeito de jogar que está me assustando. Aonde você pensa que vai? - perguntou Elise.  
— Como assim? - perguntou Ravenah.- A lugar nenhum. Só queria me levantar.  
— Sei... - falou Elise. - Eu ainda quero saber os detalhes de ontem.  
— Elise! - Ravenah estava escandalizada. - Não há detalhes. Já te relatei o que aconteceu.  
— O que você fez foi tão, assim... - disse Elise. - Que você não quer contar nem para a sua melhor amiga?  
— Elise, eu não fiz nada. - disse Ravenah. - Pelo menos ainda não. Conhecendo Severus Snape tenho a certeza que ele vai exigir o prometido.  
— Ninguém mandou você prometer.. - disse Elise. - Mas me diz uma coisa: Ele beija bem?  
— Elise! Que pergunta! - disse Ravenah. - Por que o interesse?  
— Não posso nem perguntar? - falou Elise escondendo um sorriso. - Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!  
— Que ciúmes! - Ravenah bateu o pé no chão tamanha era sua impaciência.  
— Eu fiz uma simples pergunta. - falou Elise. - Não precisava se alterar.  
— Nunca fui beijada antes. E, apesar dele ser extremamente estúpido e violento, eu adorei aquele beijo. - confessou Ravenah entregando os pontos.  
— Tinha me esquecido que você não "ficava" com ninguém na escola. - disse Elise. - Mas eu não acredito que você nunca tinha beijado ninguém?  
— Não. Nunca. - disse Ravenah se sentando na beirada da cama.  
— Não posso acreditar. - disse Elise. - Nem nesse 14 anos que você passou andando pelo mundo?  
— Sou casada Lis. Nunca faria nada que corrompesse minha moral. – falou Ravenah  
— Corrompesse a sua moral? - disse Elise. - Você é muito puritana  
— Nem tanto. – falou Ravenah  
— Nem tanto? - perguntou Elise divertida  
— Se eu fosse puritana não teria me oferecido para Snape. – falou Ravenah  
— Isso foi bem estranho. Principalmente vindo de você - falou Elise  
— Até conseguir o que quero, vou usar todas as minhas armas. – disse Ravenah  
— Eu que não quero estar na pele no Snape. - falou Elise. - Quando você encarna com uma coisa...  
— E o Sirius? - perguntou Ravenah mudando de assunto.  
— Sirius? - perguntou Elise. - Ah Não! Lá vem você com esse assunto de novo.  
— Você não percebeu nada ontem? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Ontem? - perguntou Elise sem olhar a -se da sensação que sentiu ao abraça-lo  
— Sim. Sirius ficou muito incomodado quando você estava consolando Lupin. Isso não passou desapercebido para mim. Estou sempre ligada. - sorriu Ravenah.  
— Você está vendo coisas - falou Elise.  
— Ah, não estou não. - Disse Ravenah.- E tem mais, quando você abraçou Sirius. Corou violentamente. E, logo se afastou. Pensa que não vi. - Ravenah estava impossível.  
— Eu não corei, coisa nenhuma. - disse Elise desviando o olhar  
— Não mesmo? - disse Ravenah. - Lis, não fique nessa indecisão por muito tempo. A vida é muito curta. Aproveite enquanto ainda há tempo. Você não é a única mulher no mundo, e Sirius Black é um homem solitário. Um dia vai aparecer alguém que vai lhe dar o amor que você insiste não sentir. E aí não vai haver mais jeito.  
— Pense nisso. - disse Ravenah deixando o quarto e se dirigindo para o banheiro. - Agora vou tomar banho.  
Elise ficou sentada um tempão pensando no que a sua amiga havia lhe dito.  
Depois de arrumarem elas aparataram na frente do Largo Grimmauld. Entraram. Lupin estava na sala. Estava mais pálido e abatido do que na noite anterior.  
— Olá Remus. - o cumprimentou Ravenah e sentou-se a seu lado. - Como está hoje?  
— Oi! - falou Elise.  
— Bem. - respondeu ele tentando sorrir.  
— Bem! - Ravenah o olhou compadecida. - Pois não parece.  
— Estou melhor agora que vocês chegaram - falou ele.  
— Ora, obrigada. - agradeceu Ravenah. - Só você mesmo para alegrar o dia.  
— Só você mesmo, Remus. - falou Elise.  
— Onde está o Sirius? - perguntou Elise, ignorando o olhar cheio de significados que Ravenah lhe deu.  
— Está lá na cozinha, tentando fazer o almoço - falou Remus sorrindo.  
— Sirius Black sabe cozinhar? - perguntou Ravenah incrédula.  
— Não! - falou Remus. - Mas está tentando.  
— Eu não consigo imaginar o Sirius cozinhando - falou Elise.  
— Tampouco eu! - concordou com ela Ravenah.  
— Lis? Por que não vai ajudá-lo - sugeriu Ravenah.  
Elise lançou um olhar mortal para Ravenah e chegou na cozinha e encontrou uma bagunç mais de 10 panelas sujas empilhadas, fumaças cobrindo todo o fogão e um Sirius todo sujo e suado.  
— Er.. Oi! - disse Elise depois de sair do estado de transe.  
— Oi! - disse Sirius deixando mais uma panela em cima da pilha e abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver Elise.  
— O que você está cozinhando? - perguntou Elise se aproximando do fogão.  
— Estou tentando fazer uma carne assada com batatas. - falou ele.  
— E está tendo sucesso? - perguntou Elise se abaixando para ver a carne que estava dentro do forno.  
— Acho que sim! - falou ele. - Pelo menos ainda não queimei nada.  
— Pelo menos a aparência está boa. - disse ela se levantando e olhando para ele.  
— Você quer ajuda? - perguntou ela.  
— Se você puder pegar essa carne ai no forno pra mim... - falou ele  
— Claro. - disse ela pegando a luva e se abaixando para pegar a carne.  
Elise pegou a carne e pôs em cima do balcão. O cheiro estava realmente delicioso.  
— Você vai cortar essa carne? - perguntou Elise.  
— Vou.- disse ele pegando a faca e indo cortar a carne.  
— Não faz assim! Você vai despedaçar a carne! - falou Elise indo na direção dele.  
— Faz assim.. - mostrou Elise pegando na mão dele e ensinado como cortar a carne.  
Depois que eles acabaram de cortar a carne, Elise percebeu que seus corpos estavam praticamente colados. Ela estava segurando a mão dele  
Elise viu Sirius se virar e o encarou. Seu coração disparado. Perdeu-se na profundidade dos olhos azuis dele e se inebriou com seu seus lábios tocando os dele num beijo doce  
Aos poucos o beijo foi se intensificando, Elise sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, se sentia flutuar, agarrou-se mais a ele, colando seu corpo ao dele. Parecia que ambos iam se fundir tamanha a paixão.  
Suavemente Sirius circundou sua cintura com os braços enquanto Elise delicadamente acariciava suas costas.  
Ravenah conversava alegremente com Remus, ele era uma companhia muito agradável.  
— Elise foi e ficou. Vou lá na cozinha dar uma olhada para ver a quantas anda a preparação do almoço. - disse Ravenah se levantando. - Só um minuto e já volto.  
Ravenah achou estranha não estava ouvindo nenhuma conversa. Ela estranhou muito." Elise quieta, impossível." pensou ela. Justo ela que sempre falava pelas tabelas. Sorrateiramente Ravenah chegou a porta de acesso a cozinha. Não se surpreendeu com o que viu. Elise e Sirius estavam envoltos em um abraço quente, se beijando. Ravenah sorriu. Sabia que cedo ou tarde aquilo acabaria acontecendo. Achou melhor não interromper, e pé ante pé voltou para a sala.  
O melhor seria esperar até que um dos dois viesse até a sala chamá-los para se juntar a eles.  
Quando eles se separam estavam ofegantes. Sirius se afastou de Elise e falou:  
— Me desculpe. - disse Sirius sem olhar nos olhos dela  
— Não precisa se desculpar - disse ela caminhando até ele e o beijando.  
— Eu queria que esse beijo acontecesse desde o dia em que você caiu em cima de mim. – confessou ele  
— Eu também, mas tive vergonha. - disse ela.  
— Estou com fome, vamos chamar a Venah e o Remus? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim. - disse ele.  
Eles desceram as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
— Vamos almoçar? - perguntou Elise.  
— Vamos. Estou faminta. - disse Ravenah sorrindo.  
— Vamos! - disse Lupin  
Eles subiram e sentaram-se à mesa enquanto Elise servia o almoço.  
— Espero que esteja bom! - falou Elise.  
— Está uma delicia, já que fui eu que preparei. - disse Sirius sorrindo  
Ravenah comeu um pedaço da carne e estava maravilhosa.  
— Que delícia. - disse Ravenah. - Tinha que está bom, já que demoraram tanto para preparar.  
Elise corou e Sirius sorriu.  
— Nós não demoramos para preparar. - falou Elise.  
— Ah, não? - Ravenah deu uma de sonsa.  
— Não! - disse Elise. - Nós não demoramos para fazer o almoço  
— Vocês acham que não demoraram porque não viram o tempo passar. - disse Remus. - Mas que você demoraram, demoraram  
— Que é isso Aluado! - disse Sirius. - Se a comida está boa para que reclamar da demora!  
Ravenah mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e um ar divertido no olhar.  
— O que você está achando tão engraçado, Venah? - perguntou Elise  
— Ora, nada! - disse Ravenah não contendo o riso. - Talvez vocês tenham demorado, porque estavam ocupados fazendo outra coisa. - Ravenah não se conteve.  
Elise corou furiosamente e Lupin percebeu.  
— O que vocês estavam fazendo? - perguntou Remus divertido.  
Elise não respondeu e Sirius só sorriu  
— Estavam se beijando. - disse Ravenah.  
— Venah! - falou Elise  
— Ora, Elise. - falou Ravenah no mesmo tom da amiga.  
— É verdade, Sirius? -perguntou Remus se fingindo de sério  
— Sim - falou ele simplesmente  
— Nossa! - disse Ravenah. - Que falta de entusiasmo.  
— Quem disse que falta entusiasmo? - perguntou Sirius. - Só por que eu afirmei uma coisa já afirmada? Não tenho culpa se o Aluado demora para entender as coisas! - disse Sirius gargalhando  
— Agora, aproveitando o momento de confraternização... - começou Sirius. - Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta: Elise Marie Beauregarth você quer ser minha namorada? - perguntou Sirius olhando para Elise  
Ravenah e Lupin ficaram olhando para Elise esperando a resposta.  
— Sim! - respondeu Elise alegremente. - Eu quero ser a sua namorada.  
Ravenah e Lupin bateram palmas tamanha a alegria que se instalou entre eles. Elise que estava sentada ao lado de Sirius, se virou e lhe deu um grande beijo.  
Eles passaram a tarde conversando e se divertindo, e quando deu cinco e meia Remus foi tomar a poção mata-cão. Nessa hora as garotas resolveram ir embora.  
— Tchau, Remus - disse Elise abraçando o amigo. - Se cuida, hein?  
— Tchau, Sirius. - disse Elise dando um beijo no namorado. - Até a próxima reunião, ou até o fim de semana.  
— Tchau Remus. - despediu-se Ravenah. - Se precisar de alguma coisa pode mandar me chamar. Molly sabe onde nos encontrar.  
— Até mais Sirius. - disse Ravenah sorrindo.  
— Até mais! - disse Remus. - Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa eu mando chamar vocês.  
— Tchau Ravenah - disse Sirius - Até mais.  
As duas saíram do Largo Grimmauld e aparataram em casa. Elise estava radiante. Estava namorando o Sirius. Não só o Sirius e sim o Sirius Black, homem que ela caçou incessantemente durante 3 anos.  
Chegando em casa Ravenah não esperou muito para abordar a amiga.  
— Você hein, se fazendo de durona. - disse Ravenah rindo - Não resistiu ao charme de Sirius.  
— Eu nunca me fiz de durona - falou Elise. - E realmente eu não resisti ao charme do Sirius  
— Estou tão feliz por você! - disse Ravenah abraçando a amiga.  
— Eu também estou tão feliz. - disse Elise.  
— Foi assim tão... - disse Elise. - Bom  
— Vai me conta. Como tudo aconteceu?  
— Foi assim: - começou Elise. - Eu fui ajudar ele a fazer o almoço, mas já estava tudo pronto. Ai eu tirei a carne do forno e ele começou a cortar. Ou melhor, a despedaçar a carne.  
— Eu pedi para ele parar e fui ensinar para ele. - E quando nós acabamos de cortar a carne a gente tava tão pertinho... Eu me perdi nos olhos dele e a gente se beijou  
— Ele ficou envergonhado e pediu desculpa - falou Elise. - Eu falei que não precisa se desculpar e beijei ele. Depois disso a gente desceu para chamar vocês.  
— Que lindo começo! - disse Ravenah.  
— Eu também achei! -disse Elise.  
— Num foi fofo ele pedindo para namorar comigo? - perguntou Elise.  
— Claro que foi. - respondeu Ravenah.  
— Acho que eu estou apaixonada! - disse Elise.  
— Eu tenho certeza. - disse Ravenah.  
— O que você ficou conversando com o Remus? - perguntou Elise. - Eu demorei muito mesmo?  
— Demorou. - confirmou Ravenah. - Fiquei contando minhas aventuras em outros países durante o tempo que permaneci fora.  
— Ah, sim. - disse Elise. - Como você soube que a gente estava se beijando?  
— Eu fui ver porque vocês estavam demorando tanto. - Ravenah sorriu maliciosamente e continuou. - Aí me deparei com aquela cena linda.  
— Você ficou nos espiando? - perguntou Elise.  
— Não! - disse Ravenah. - Claro que não. Voltei rapidamente para a sala.  
— Ah, sim! - disse Elise.  
— Por isso que quando eu fui te chamar para almoçar você estava com aquele sorriso? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim. - respondeu Ravenah  
— E, aí? - o sorriso de Ravenah se intensificou. - Ele beija bem?  
— Nossa, tá ai uma coisa que eu nunca imaginaria você perguntando a alguém! - disse Elise. - Sim, ele beija muito bem.  
— Você perguntou a mesma coisa para mim hoje de manhã. - disse Ravenah.  
— Eu sei! Mas eu nunca imaginaria você perguntando isso para alguém! - disse Elise.  
— Eu acho que ele beija melhor do que o Snape. - falou Elise só para provocar. Ela sabia que a amiga havia adorado o beijo do Snape.  
— Para ter certeza, eu teria que beijar Sirius também. - disse Ravenah aceitando a provocação e provocando Elise.  
— Se você quiser... - disse Elise.  
— Eu hein! Você deve estar me confundindo. - disse Ravenah.  
— Você é que propôs.. - disse Elise rindo  
— Nunca beijaria seu namorado. – falou Ravenah  
— Sério? Que bom. - Disse Elise. - Porque eu nunca beijaria o seu marido.  
— Sei. - disse Ravenah.  
— Você acha que eu beijaria o Snape, tendo o meu Sirius? - perguntou Elise.  
— Acredito que não. - disse Ravenah pouco a vontade.  
— Então está tudo certo! Você com seu marido, e eu com meu Sirius. - disse Elise gargalhando.  
— Estou com fome! - disse Elise mudando de assunto - O que nós vamos comer?  
— Não sei. – respondeu Ravenah  
— Vamos sair, comer em algum lugar? - perguntou Elise.  
— Vamos. - disse Ravenah empolgada.  
— Aonde nós vamos? - perguntou Elise. - Não conheço nenhum restaurante aqui por perto.  
— Lis, quem tem boca vai a Roma. - disse Ravenah abrindo a porta. - Vamos encontrar um lugar muito bom se procuramos.  
As duas saíram pelas ruas de Londres a procura de um bom restaurante. Depois de andarem umas cinco quadras acharam um restaurantezinho pequeno e bem escondido.  
Entraram. Dentro era bem elegante. Sentaram em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante e escolheram os pratos. Depois de comerem, conversaram um pouco e resolveram voltar para casa.  
Andaram duas quadras e quando estavam atravessando a rua ouviram um barulho de pessoas aparatando e se viram cercadas por um monte de pessoas encapuzadas.  
Ravenah estacou paralisada, um ataque de comensais era o que ela menos esperava naquele momento. O que eles podiam querer com elas  
Elise puxou a varinha, seria muita imprudência ficar desarmada na frente de comensais. Ravenah seguiu o exemplo de Elise e empunhou sua varinha.  
— O que vocês querem aqui? - perguntou Elise  
Eles murmuram entre si e ouve-se a pergunta: tem certeza que é a mulher que procuramos é uma delas?  
Elise ao ouvir o comentário do comensal, se aproximou mais de Ravenah. Uma das duas estava correndo perigo.  
— Acho que uma de nós está em apuros. - murmurou Ravenah de forma que só Elise a pudesse ouvir.  
— Sim. - disse Elise. - E eu desconfio que é você. - respondeu Elise no mesmo tom  
— Eu? - disse Ravenah no mesmo tom, cheia de surpresa.  
Elise não teve tempo de responder pois um feitiço paralisante passou a centímetros da sua cabeça.  
— Estupore! - gritou Elise apontando para um comensal.  
— Protego! - gritou o comensal bloqueando o seu feitiço  
Elise pode ver os cabelos loiros e lisos por baixo do capuz. "Lucius" pensou  
— Expelliarmus! - gritou Ravenah, e atingiu o comensal que vinha em sua direção pela direita.  
— Lucius! Há quanto tempo! - ironizou Elise. - Impedimenta!  
— Protego! - disse Lucius. - Como ousas dirigir a palavra a mim? Sua Aurorzinha de quinta. Crucio.  
— Protego! - disse Elise a tempo.  
Elise mandou um feitiço prateado que acertou em cheio no peito de um comensal que estava atrás de Lucius.  
— Sectusempra! – um comensal enfeitiçou Ravenah.  
Ravenah se distraiu e foi atingida em cheio, sangue espirrou do seu rosto e do peito como se ela tivesse sido cortada por uma espada invisível. Ela recuou vacilante e caiu no chão deixando a sua varinha cair da mão direita.  
— Estupore! Impedimenta! - Elise acertou dois comensais. - Expelliarmus!  
Lucius não conseguiu desviar do feitiço e ficou desarmado  
— Vamos! - gritou ele e os comensais desaparataram.  
— Venah! - Elise correu para socorrer a amiga.  
Ravenah mantinha os olhos fechados tentando se recuperar. Sentia seu corpo doer por inteiro. Elise se aproximou da amiga. Ravenah estava caída no chão tremendo descontroladamente em uma poça do próprio sangue. Ela parou de se debater e ficou imóvel. Elise se desesperou. Sua amiga não podia ter morrido  
Abraçou a amiga ignorando o sangue aparatou na frente do Largo Grimmauld.  
Entrou na casa do Sirius correndo ignorando o barulho. Gritou por ajuda, superando os gritos da senhora Black. Elise chorava compulsivamente.  
Depois de uns 5 minutos Sirius apareceu no topo da escada. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme que foi morrendo ao ver a aparência da namorada. Ao ver o sangue e a Ravenah desmaiada no colo de Elise, ele desceu as escadas correndo e ajudou a colocar a Ravenah no sofá.  
— Mas o que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Sirius preocupado  
— Comensais! - respondeu Elise entre as lágrimas  
— Esperem um minuto que eu já volto! - Falou Sirius subindo as escadas rapidamente.  
Ele voltou 5 minutos depois. E avisou:  
— O diretor chegará daqui a pouco.  
— Agora me expliquem direito, o que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Sirius abraçando Elise.  
— C-comensais - respondeu Elise. - Eu estava duelando com Lucius e de repente eu vi a V-enah ser atingida.  
— Comensais? Atacando vocês? Mas por quê? - perguntou Sirius.  
— Num sei. - disse Elise. - Nós estávamos saindo de um restaurante e fomos cercadas.  
— Um deles, se eu não me engano o Lucius, disse que o "Lorde" queria uma de nós. - disse Elise. - E pelo visto era a Ravenah.  
— Não consigo entender. - continuou Sirius.  
— Nem eu. - respondeu Elise.  
— O que ela tem para oferecer a Voldemort? Até agora não vi nada de extraordinário nela. - Sirius pensava alto.  
— Ela é uma bruxa poderosa. - disse uma voz calma vinda da porta  
— O que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou o diretor.  
— Comensais - respondeu Sirius. Elise estava chorando.  
Ele caminhou até Ravenah, puxou a varinha e começou a murmurar um feitiço. Uma luz branca envolveu o corpo dela por alguns segundo.  
— Sectusempra. - falou o diretor. - O estado dela é muito grave. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.  
O diretor saiu pela porta e voltou alguns minutos depois com o Mestre de Poções. Severus Snape olhou para o estado de Ravenah e perguntou:  
— Onde ela se meteu?  
— Foram os seus amigos comensais! - acusou Sirius.  
Snape deu-lhe um olhar mortal, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ravenah, rasgou a sua blusa e começou a passar a varinha por cima dos profundos cortes murmurando um encantamento que parecia uma canção.  
O fluxo de sangue pareceu diminuir, Snape limpou o coagulo do rosto da mulher e repetiu o encantamento. Os cortes pareciam estar se fechando.  
Depois de executar o contra feitiço pela terceira vez os cortes se fecharam completamente e Ravenah começou a voltar a si.  
Ravenah abriu os olhos devagar, demorou um pouco para se lembrar do que aconteceu e para reconhecer o lugar em que estava.  
— Venah? - perguntou Elise com uma voz chorosa  
— Estou bem. - Ravenah tratou de acalmar a amiga.  
— Que bom, amiga! - disse Elise indo abraçar a amiga. - Pensei que tinha te perdido.  
— Acredito que não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. - brincou Ravenah.  
— Bem, agora que a "senhora" já acordou... - falou Snape se levantando e indo embora sem dar chances para ninguém falar nada.  
Ravenah viu a nuvem de tecidos negros desaparecer pela porta, sem entender nada.  
— O que deu nele? - ela perguntou.  
— Nada. - respondeu Elise.  
— Tem certeza? Ele não parecia ser ele. - comentou Ravenah.  
— Como assim? - perguntou Elise  
— Estava estranho. O que ele fazia aqui? - perguntou ela.  
— Ele veio ajudar - falou Elise vagamente. Não queria irritar a amiga.  
— Ajudar? - Ravenah estava confusa.  
— Como se sente? - perguntou Elise mudando de assunto  
— Mas o que... Estou fazendo aqui. Minha blusa, quem a tirou? - Ravenah perguntou se cobrindo com as mãos, algo que foi impossível de se fazer, totalmente envergonhada.  
— Você está aqui porque ficou muito ferida. - explicou Elise.  
— Disso eu me lembro, ainda dói um pouco. - disse Ravenah.  
— Você desmaiou e eu fiquei muito preocupada e trouxe você para cá. - falou Elise  
— Sim. Mas, isso ainda não explica o fato de eu estar sem blusa. - disse Ravenah.  
— Ah, sim... - disse Elise.  
— O feitiço que te atingiu é magia negra muito forte... - disse Elise. - O diretor tentou te curar, mas não conseguiu.  
— Então... Ele chamou... - Elise hesitou um minuto.  
— Chamou Snape. - Ravenah completou por ela. Ela já começava a dar sinais de impaciência.  
— É. - disse Elise. - E para curá-la ele rasgou a sua blusa.  
— Ele r-rasgou a minha blusa? - Ravenah quase engasgou ao repetir as palavras de Elise.  
Elise concordou com a cabeça.  
Ravenah se sentou com certa dificuldade pois a dor persistia, foi então que ela se deu conta de que Dumbledore e Sirius também estavam na sala. Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios se sentindo muito envergonhada.  
— Lis, será que você pode buscar algo para eu me vestir? - pediu ela.  
— Claro. - falou Elise tirando o casaco e dando para a amiga.  
Ravenah rapidamente se vestiu.  
— Diretor, você sabe porque que isso nos aconteceu? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim, srta. Beauregarth, eu sei. - disse o diretor. - A senhora Snape é uma bruxa com poderes extraordinários, e Tom a quer junto a ele. - disse o diretor. - Ele quer você para usá-la, para usar seus poderes. - falou o diretor para Ravenah.  
— Nossa! - disse Elise. - Isso é muito sério  
— Poderes extraordinários? - perguntou Ravenah. - Que poderes?  
— A senhora tem grandes habilidades. - disse Dumbledore  
— Tenho? - perguntou Ravenah um tanto aborrecida, não estava gostando daquela conversa.  
— Tem - disse Dumbledore simplesmente.  
— Eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. - disse Dumbledore olhando para o relógio. – Deixei a escola nas mãos de Minerva, mas com Umbridge lá... É melhor eu não me ausentar por muito tempo.  
— Senhoras, para a maior segurança de vocês, eu sugiro que passem a noite aqui na sede da ordem - disse Dumbledore  
— Tudo bem, diretor – disse Elise  
— Nada me faria sair daqui hoje, estou toda dolorida e muito cansada. - disse Ravenah.  
— Tenho que ir - disse Dumbledore. - Adeus.  
— Tchau, diretor - disse Elise  
— Adeus diretor, tenha uma boa noite! - se despediu Ravenah.  
O diretor virou-se e saiu pela porta.  
— Nossa! Eu estou morta de cansaço! – disse Elise. – Duelar com Comensais da Morte e depois aparatar com um corpo inerte cansa! Eu quero dormir.  
— Eu também estou exausta – disse Ravenah  
— Têm um monte de quartos vagos lá em cima. – disse Sirius – O único problema é a sujeira. Ele não deve ser limpo desde quando a minha mãe era viva.  
— Tudo bem. Do jeito que eu estou com sono... – disse Elise  
— Então, é só vocês escolherem o quarto que eu dou um jeito – disse Sirius. - Vamos? – disse ele fazendo uma reverencia exagerada, fazendo elas rirem.  
— Sim. – responderam as duas em coro.  
Elas subiram as escadas e pararam em um corredor sujo, escuro e cheio de portas. Depois de entrarem em uma dezena de quartos empoeirados e mofados, acabaram escolhendo um entre os quartos de Remus e Sirius. Depois de limpar o quarto elas se despediram de Sirius e dormiram quase que imediatamente.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elise acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Sentia dores no corpo inteiro e não tinha vontade nenhuma de se levantar. Olhou para a cama ao lado e constatou que Ravenah ainda dormia. Fechou os olhos para tentar dormir de novo.  
— Oh meu deus! - ela gritou sentando-se na cama. - Hoje é segunda! Eu tenho que trabalhar.  
— O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ravenah pulando da cama.  
— Hoje é segunda-feira - disse Elise desesperadamente. – Tenho que trabalhar e eu não tenho nem roupas e nem nada!  
— Elise use um pouco essa sua cabecinha linda. - disse Ravenah com um meio sorriso. - Você é uma bruxa. Converta o que está usando em outras vestes.  
Elise estacou e virou-se para Ravenah  
— Venah, você é um gênio! - disse ela correndo para o banheiro  
— Eu sei que sou. - respondeu Ravenah se jogando novamente na cama.  
Quinze minutos depois Elise voltou arrumada para o quarto.  
— Acorda! - disse ela. - Vamos tomar café.  
— Ai, ainda estou dolorida. Quero ficar mais um pouco na cama. - resmungou Ravenah.  
— Nada disso! - disse Elise. - Eu não vou tomar café da manhã sem você. Eu acho que o Remus está lá na cozinha, você não quer falar com ele?  
— Ah, está bem. Está bem! - Ravenah pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro. Voltou momentos depois devidamente arrumada. — Vamos descer. Quero conversar com... Como é mesmo que o Sirius se refere a ele? Ah, sim... Quero conversar com o Aluado. Apelido bem incomum, eu diria até divertido. Você não acha Lis? - disse Ravenah.  
— Sim. - disse Elise já saindo do quarto.  
— O que há com você Lis? - perguntou Ravenah. - Nunca é tão evasiva.  
— Eu estou atrasada - respondeu ela já no corredor  
Entraram na cozinha, Sirius e Remus já estavam acordados, sentados na mesa tomando uma xícara de café cada um.  
— Bom Dia! - disse Elise. - Já tomaram café da manhã?  
— Bom dia! - Ravenah entrou na cozinha logo depois de Elise.  
— Bom dia - responderam os dois  
— Não. Ainda não comemos nada – respondeu Sirius  
— E você Remus, como está? - perguntou Elise ao amigo  
— Estou bem, obrigada. - respondeu ele. - Já estou acostumado.  
Ravenah só deu uma olhada para ele, mas não fez nenhum comentário.  
— E vocês, como estão? – perguntou Remus. – Fiquei sabendo do ataque de ontem.  
— Nós estamos bem – disse Elise. – Só um pouco cansadas e doloridas.  
— Sim, mas nenhum dano permanente – disse Ravenah. – Nós tivemos sorte.  
— Sim, muita sorte. – disse Sirius.  
Depois de preparar o café da manhã Elise se juntou aos três para comer. Durante a refeição eles conversaram banalidades, Sirius contou histórias e aventuras da época dos marotos e Elise contou como era estudar em Beauxbatons.  
Quando acabou de comer Elise olhou no relógio e viu que estava atrasadíssima.  
— Eu preciso ir trabalhar! Estou muito atrasada. – disse Elise se levantando. – Tchau, Remus; Tchau Venah; tchau Sirius. – ela pegou a bolsa beijou o namorado e saiu para o Ministério.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x

Após lavar as louças do café da manhã, Ravenah despistou e saiu da mansão dos Black sem que Sirius ou Remus percebesse.  
Ela usou de muita cautela, para que não fosse vista por nenhum trouxa, apesar de a manhã estar chuvoso, havia muitas pessoas nas ruas, e já deviam ser umas dez horas. Caminhava devagar para não chamar a atenção e também para observar se não estava sendo seguida, depois dos últimos acontecimentos, todo cuidado seria pouco.  
Não demorou muito até se ver diante do prédio onde Elise morava. Ao passar pelo hall cumprimentou o velho porteiro que sempre a recebia com um sorriso cordial.  
— Bom dia, senhora! - cumprimentou ele  
— Bom dia, Sr. Miles! - retribuiu ela. - Como foi seu fim de semana? - Quando não tinha o que fazer sempre descia e conversa um pouco com o bom homem.  
— Muito bom, obrigada. – respondeu ele. – E o da senhora?  
— Bom também. Agora vou subir. Até outra hora Sr. Miles. - Ravenah se despediu do homem e se dirigiu ao elevador.  
— Até mais. - respondeu o homem  
O elevador subiu rápido até o nono andar. Ao sair do elevador uma sensação estranha tomou conta de Ravenah. Bem devagar ela pegou a varinha e calmamente andou até a porta do apartamento, ao tocar a maçaneta percebeu que estava aberta. Empurrou a porta até o canto e de lado deu uma breve olhada no interior do cômodo e percebeu que ali além da bagunça não havia ninguém.  
— Por Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui? - sussurrou ela. - Parece que um trasgo esteve por aqui. Que bagunça!  
Devagar andou por entre os móveis quebrados, pensando que Elise não ia gostar nada os comensais estiveram ali antes de as ter atacado na saída do restaurante.Não havia um cômodo sequer que não tenha sido bagunçado.  
Ravenah se dirigiu para seu quarto e não acreditou no que viu.  
— Oh, mais que droga! – Ela praguejou  
— Espera só até eu por minhas mãos nos idiotas que fizeram isso. Vão se arrepender do dia que nasceram. - Ravenah não se conteve e falou bem alto. - Meus livros, minhas poções, minhas roupas! Malditos infelizes. Ravenah estava furiosa.  
Ao se virar e chutar uma almofada ela percebeu que a mesa de canto que ficava perto da janela estava inteira.  
Aproximou-se devagar e percebeu um pergaminho sobre a mesa.  
Apanhou o pergaminho de sobre a mesa e o abriu.

" Cara senhorita McCormarck,  
A senhorita foi convidada a comparecer na Travessa do tranco segunda-feira as 11:00hs para tomar um chá. A sua presença é fundamental e indispensável.  
Mande lembranças a Senhorita Beauregarth.  
Espero que tenha apreciado a nova decoração.  
L.V."

— Maldito cretino! - esbravejou Ravenah amassando o pergaminho e jogando-o longe.  
Ela se encostou na parede e escorregou até o chão e permaneceu sentada por um bom tempo pensando no que fazer. A ameaça estava subentendida, teria que ir ao tal "chá" de qualquer forma, caso contrário Elise sofreria as conseqüências.  
Como eles puderam fazer isso? Ravenah não se conformava. Como seus pais puderam entregá-la assim nas mãos do Lorde? Só podia ter sido aqueles dois, só eles sabiam da grande amizade entre ela e Elise.  
— Malditos! - disse Ravenah. - O que fiz para que me odiassem tanto?  
Ravenah andou até a cozinha onde também estava uma bagunça e visualizou o relógio na parede que marcava 10:55. Nem o tempo estava a seu favor. Teria que aparatar. E, foi o que fez.  
Ravenah aparatou em frente a um Herbarium, de dentro exalava o odor de ervas frescas, sem dúvida um paraíso para qualquer manipulador de poções.  
Ela estacou quando viu alguns metros a sua frente uma pessoa alta com capa e capuz a cobrir a cabeça, com certeza deveria ser um comensal, já que os demais bruxos que transitavam por ali estavam com os rostos expostos.  
A pessoa se virou e caminhou em sua direção. Ela parou de andar e esperou que o comensal chegasse até ela. Ele a segurou pelo cotovelo a arrastando pela rua estreita esbarrando em quem aparecia pela frente, até uma casa de dois andares que não era habitada a tempos.  
Ela foi grosseiramente empurrada até um cômodo que estaria totalmente vazio, não fosse uma velha cadeira.  
Ravenah parou perto da cadeira e se virou para o comensal. O homem tirou o capuz e ela não ficou surpresa ao ver Lucius Malfoy.  
— Ora, ora, quanta honra, ser recepcionada pelo pior de toda a corja. - Ravenah quase que cuspia as palavras.  
— Não me tente. Por mim você já estaria morta. - disse Malfoy com um sorriso irônico a lhe estampar o rosto. - Mas não sem antes tirar bastante proveito da situação. Sorte a sua o mestre querer vê-la... viva. Agora, segure a cadeira.  
— O quê? - Ravenah não entendeu.  
—Toque a cadeira. É uma chave de portal. Vai nos levar até o Lorde. - Malfoy gritou.  
Ravenah tocou a cadeira e se sentiu puxada e tudo começou a rodar. Agora se lembrava o porque de não gostar de chaves de portal.  
Aterrisou em uma sala escura, iluminada apenas por uma lareira. No centro dela havia uma cadeira e um tapete onde uma cobra descansava enrolada  
— Senhorita McCormarck! - saudou a voz fria e cortante de Voldemort - Que prazer em vê-la.  
— Com certeza o prazer não é nada meu. - Cortou ela. - Vamos direto ao ponto. O que quer comigo?  
— O que foi? - Ravenah ironizou. - Esqueceu o que quer de mim? Ou será que mordeu a língua?  
— Olha como fala comigo sua insolente - disse Voldemort. - Quem dita as regras aqui sou eu  
— Vamos. Chega de lengalenga. Diga a que veio, ou melhor, diga por que cargas d'água estou aqui? - Ravenah estava cheia de uma fúria que jamais imaginou sentir.  
— Eu te chamei aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta - continuou ele - Junte-se a mim e você terá tudo o que quiser: poder, glória, dinheiro.  
— Já tenho tudo isso. - Ravenah respondeu.  
— Como ousa recusar a minha oferta. – sibilou ele.  
— Não preciso de você. - ela sorriu maliciosamente. - Mas pelo que percebo, você, precisa de mim.  
— Quem disse que eu preciso de você? – desdenhou ele. - Eu sou o Lorde Voldemort, eu não preciso de ninguém.  
— É mesmo? Então por que ainda estou viva se não precisa de mim? - ela perguntou.  
— Não seja por isso - Voldemort tirou a varinha das vestes e antes que Ravenah pudesse pensar sua varinha já estava na mão do Lorde.  
— Crucio. - falou Voldemort apontando para Ravenah  
Ravenah visualizou a emanação do feitiço vindo em sua direção. Uma confusão de sentimentos tomou conta dela, não suportava aquele feitiço, aliás não suportava sentir dor, ainda se sentia dolorida devido ao sectusempra, foi então que começou a sentir um formigamento tomar conta de seu corpo e ela desejou que aquele feitiço fosse repelido.  
Ela se pôs de pé e afastou-se dois passos, esperando pelo inevitável. E foi com tamanha surpresa que ela observou o feitiço ser repelido como se houvesse uma barreira entre ela e o raio que vinha em sua direção.  
O raio ricocheteou e atingiu a janela fazendo os vidros se estilhaçarem.  
A surpresa tomou conta do rosto ofídio de Voldemort  
— Ora, ora. - sibilou Voldemort. - Vejo que seus poderes são mais extensos do que eu fui informado.  
— Foi informado? - Ravenah não entendeu. - Acredito que foi muito mal informado. Precisa rever seu quadro de informantes, eles são péssimos.  
Para alguém estar informando Voldemort precisava ser alguém de sua confiança. Mas quem? - pensou Ravenah. - Seus pais com certeza, não foram os informantes, já que não tinham conhecimento de seus poderes. Quem?  
— Tenho que concordar com a senhorita. - disse Voldemort - Mas pode ficar tranqüila eles vão ter um corretivo.  
— Assim espero. - Disse ela. - Agora se me der licença, já que o assunto era só esse, tenho que ir, pois já deve ser muito tarde.  
Ravenah se virou em direção a porta, mas foi interceptada por Lucius Malfoy.  
— O mestre ainda não terminou, sua insolente. - disse ele a empurrando para o centro da sala.  
— Se você tocar em mim novamente, vai ser a última vez que vai tocar algo, seu lambe-botas de uma figa. - Ravenah sibilou. - Se não sabe tratar uma mulher, então é melhor nem tentar. E, até onde eu sei, já foi posto um ponto final nesta conversa.  
Lucius partiu para cima dela com a varinha em punho, mas foi parado por uma voz:  
— Pare!  
— Sim, mestre. - respondeu ele a contragosto voltando para o seu lugar nas sombras.  
Ravenah a contragosto voltou a se sentar. Ficou observando o ser desprezível que se encontrava a sua frente. Ele havia se transformado em um monstro. Estava deformado. Não poderia dizer se era um homem em forma de cobra, ou ser era uma cobra em forma de homem, só sabia que ambas as espécies haviam se misturado. Voldemort percebeu que ela o analisava.  
— E, eu não sinto prazer algum em ficar aqui olhando algo tão asqueroso. - disse ela erguendo o canto esquerdo dos lábios esboçando um meio sorriso. - E, tampouco estou aterrorizada. Confesso que pensei que ficaria, mas agora, aqui, diante de você, percebo que não sinto nada.  
— Então, quer dizer que você sentia medo de mim?- perguntou ele friamente, mas visivelmente divertido.  
— Medo? - desdenhou ela. - Eu não tenho medo de você.  
— Nem do seu nome e nem da sua pessoa. - falou ela. - Talvez das barbaridades que você já cometeu.  
Ravenah ficou o ficou observando para ver qual seria a reação ela parecia impassível ela continuou. - Agora me diga o que ainda quer de mim?  
— Eu já fiz a minha proposta - disse ele. - Você tem dois dias para aceitar  
— E, se eu não aceitar? - ela perguntou.  
— Você sabe o que é melhor para você. - disse ele simplesmente. - Agora pode ir. - disse ele fazendo um sinal para o Malfoy.  
Lucius pegou Ravenah pelo braço e a arrastou até a chave de portal.  
Ao tocar a chave Ravenah se viu novamente no cômodo que estivera antes. Dessa vez Malfoy não a acompanhou, o que intimamente ela agradeceu. Ao sair da casa ela se deu conta que a noite já havia caído, o que era muito estranho, o tempo havia corrido muito rápido. Ravenah decidiu ir o mais rápido para a mansão dos Black.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
Elise saiu do Ministério e aparatou na frente da Sede. Entrou na sede e encontrou um Sirius anormalmente nervoso.  
— Sirius? - Elise chamou o namorado. - Você está bem?  
— Elise!Que bom que você chegou! - disse Sirius aliviado. - Você viu Ravenah?  
— Não! A Venah estava aqui com vocês. - disse Elise. - Onde ela está?  
— Não sei! Depois do café-da-manhã, eu e o Aluado viemos para a sala e ela ficou lavando a louça. - disse Sirius - Quando fomos procura-la ela tinha sumido.  
— Desde 11:00 que eu não a vejo. - concluiu Sirius.  
— Mas como ela saiu e vocês não viram! - Disse Elise. - Ela pode estar correndo perigo!  
Elise começou a se desesperar, quanto mais pensava, mais ela ficava nervosa. Afinal Ravenah estava sendo procurada pelos comensais.  
— Eu vou até o meu apartamento! - disse ela de repente assuntando o Sirius - Ela pode ter ido para lá.  
— Não! Você não vai a lugar algum! - disse Sirius firmemente. - Pode ser uma armadilha ou qualquer outra coisa. Acho melhor avisarmos a Ordem.  
— Não. Não precisa. - disse Elise. - Se não voltar em 30 minutos nós avisamos a Ordem, ok?  
— Ok - respondeu Sirius contrariado.  
Ravenah aparatou no Largo Grimmauld. Subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta devagar, aparentemente estava tudo tranqüilo, mas ao se dirigir para a cozinha, de onde ela estava ela viu Elise sentada a mesa com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e Sirius falava sem parar e gesticulava muito.  
— Estou de volta. - disse ela entrando na cozinha.  
— Venah! -gritou Elise com a voz embargada pelo choro. Ela correu em direção da amiga e a abraçou fortemente.  
— Lis, não fique assim, estou bem. - disse Ravenah se sentindo culpada.  
— Onde você estava? - perguntou Sirius. - Você quase nos matou de susto.  
— Fui até o apartamento de Elise, precisava de minhas coisas. - ela respondeu. - Infelizmente os comensais chegaram lá antes de mim, e não sobrou nada inteiro.  
— O que? - perguntou Elise. - Não me diga que aqueles infelizes destruíram o meu apartamento!  
— Não sobrou nada. - confirmou Ravenah.  
— Sirius. - chamou Ravenah. - Preciso falar com Dumbledore, e é urgente.  
— Pode deixar que eu aviso.- disse Sirius saindo da cozinha  
— Elise, os comensais deixaram uma mensagem de Voldemort, para que eu a encontrasse. - disse Ravenah, sem saber se deveria dizer que a vida de sua única amiga corria perigo, e por sua culpa.  
— Estava até a pouco na companhia dele. - ela confessou.  
— Você o que? - perguntou Elise  
— Não tive escolha.  
— Você só pode estar louca - disse Elise sentando pesadamente na cadeira.  
— Não tive escolha, ou eu me apresentava perante ele, ou você sofreria as conseqüências. - Ravenah não viu o porque omitir os verdadeiros motivos que a levaram perante Voldemort.  
— Você sabe muito bem que eu não me importo com as conseqüências. - disse Elise. - Sua vida é mais importante.  
— Eu sei como você pensa. Mas não quero que aconteça nada a você. Você é tudo o que eu tenho. E, enquanto eu for viva nada de ruim vai te acontecer. - disse Ravenah indo se sentar em uma cadeira do lado de Elise. - Voldemort me propôs uma aliança.  
— Eu sou uma auror, Venah - disse Elise. - A minha vida vive em risco! Eu caço bruxo das trevas.  
— Não faça essa aliança! Você é um membro da Ordem. - disse Elise. - Não venda a sua alma a Voldemort só para me salvar.  
— Elise eu enfrentei Voldemort hoje, e ele não é nenhum desses bruxos das trevas que você caça. Ele é muito poderoso.  
— Eu sei disso! - disse Elise. - por isso você não deve se meter com ele  
— Ele me deu dois dias para pensar. - disse Ravenah. - Depois desses dois terei que estar novamente diante dele.  
— Por favor, Venah - Apelou Elise. - Não aceite.  
— Se for preciso, eu irei. E, ninguém vai me impedir, nem mesmo você. Eu sinto muito. - disse Ravenah decidida.  
— Se você vai, eu vou também! - afirmou Elise.  
— Não. Não vai. – afirmou Ravenah  
— Claro que eu vou. E ninguém vai me impedir - disse Elise firmemente.  
— Se for preciso eu impedirei você. Sabe que não estou brincando. – respondeu Ravenah  
Sirius voltou para a cozinha a tempo de ouvir Elise.  
— Aonde você vai? - perguntou Sirius.  
—A lugar algum. - cortou Ravenah furiosa com a teimosia da amiga.  
— Sim eu vou! - rebateu Elise. - Tente me impedir.  
— Eu acho que se você continuar com essa idéia maluca, vou ser obrigada a ir embora. - disse Ravenah se levantando.  
Quando Elise foi responder, ouviu-se um barulho no andar de baixo e minutos depois a porta da cozinha se abriu revelando uns 10 membros da ordem.  
— Boa noite, senhoras - disse o diretor sorrindo. - Vocês queriam falar comigo? Eu convoquei uma reunião de emergência da Ordem.  
— Sim. Eu queria falar com você diretor. - se pronunciou Ravenah.  
— Eu presumo que o assunto seja muito importante? - perguntou Dumbledore  
— Muito. - ela confirmou. - Hoje, estive diante de Voldemort.  
Muitos membros estacaram ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas.  
— Oh, sim! Isso é muito importante. - disse Dumbledore - Eu acho melhor esperarmos todos os membros chegarem para começarmos a reunião.  
Depois que o Mestre de poções e os Weasley's chegaram a reunião começou.  
— O assunto que nos traz aqui hoje nessa reunião de emergência é muito importante. - começou Dumbledore. - Um membro da ordem esteve diante de Voldemort...  
Vários "oh" foram ouvidos. Até que Tonks perguntou:  
— Quem foi o membro da Ordem?  
— Eu. - Ravenah se pronunciou.  
Ravenah recebeu olhares de todos os membros da ordem. Alguns espantados, outros assustados, Tonks a olhou incrédula e Snape lhe deu um olhar de desprezo. Elise apenas a encarou desafiadoramente.  
— Como eu ia dizendo... – disse Dumbledore. – A Sra. Snape esteve diante de Voldemort. A senhora poderia nos esclarecer como aconteceu?  
Depois de Ravenah terminar de contar o acontecido, fez-se um silêncio entre os membros da Ordem.  
— Sra. Snape – perguntou Dumbledore. – A senhora está ciente do perigo que correu?  
— Sim, diretor – respondeu ela.  
— A senhora está ciente que teve muita sorte? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Que poderia ter dado tudo errado? Que a essa hora você poderia estar morta?  
— Sim, diretor, estou ciente de tudo isso, mas valeu a pena todo o risco. – respondeu Ravenah novamente.  
— E eu estou certo ao afirmar – perguntou Dumbledore. – Que mesmo sabendo dos riscos, você não pensará duas vezes antes de se arriscar para salvar seus amigos?  
— Sim, o senhor está certo. Eu faria tudo novamente. Já passei por situações semelhantes antes. O medo não é meu fiel companheiro. Não corro riscos em vão. Só quando o motivo é de valor inestimável. – respondeu Ravenah.  
— Concordo com a Sra. Assunto encerrado. – disse ele - próximo assunto: Nesse fim de semana houve uma visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Mundungo?  
— O jovem Harry, junto com os Weasley's, a senhorita Granger e uma dezena de alunos, estão planejando um grupo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles vão se reunir e praticar feitiços e azarações e Harry será o professor.  
— Mundungo, você está dizendo que meus filhos estão fazendo parte de um grupo ilegal e secreto que pratica magia? – perguntou Molly alterando a voz.  
— Foi o que eu vi, e ouvi – respondeu Mundungo.  
Depois que todos os outros assuntos da Ordem foram discutidos os turnos estabelecidos à reunião foi encerrada.  
— Vocês ficam para o jantar? – perguntou Molly  
— Claro Molly – respondeu Elise. – nós teremos que morar aqui por enquanto.  
— Oh! É mesmo! – disse Molly. – O seu apartamento...  
— Sim. – respondeu Elise.  
— Eu espero que você fique por muito tempo. – disse Sirius abraçando ela por trás.  
— V-vocês...? – perguntou Molly surpresa.  
— Nós...? - incentivou Elise  
— Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou Molly finalmente  
— Sim, estamos – respondeu Elise sorrindo.  
— Oh, que boa notícia – disse Molly indo abraçar os dois. – Parabéns  
— Obrigado – responderam os dois  
— Agora, se me derem licença, eu vou preparar o jantar - falou Molly.  
~x~x~x~x~x  
Ravenah levantou-se assim que a reunião acabou. Saiu da cozinha e desceu em direção a sala de estar. Quando acabou de descer a escada, sentiu um par de mãos fortes puxando-lhe pela cintura para um canto escuro. O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi gritar. Mas a surpresa foi tão grande que ela perdeu a fala. Em uma tentativa de escapar ela começou a se debater.  
— Acalme-se, mulher – vociferou ele.  
— Snape? – perguntou Ravenah recuperando a voz.  
— O que você tem na cabeça? – perguntou ele furioso. - Se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas sozinha?  
— Não havia outra alternativa. Se não fosse estaria pondo em risco a vida de Elise. – respondeu ela  
— Você tem noção do perigo que correu? – perguntou Snape.  
— Está muito preocupado para quem não se importa. – respondeu Ravenah – É claro que tenho noção. Fiz e faria de novo. E quer saber, o que eu faço não é da sua conta! – disse ela desvencilhando-se do aperto dele.  
Snape fitou atentamente o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Incrível que com o passar dos anos ela continuasse tão linda como quando tinha apenas dezoito anos. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam tanto quanto duas esmeraldas. Os cabelos estavam revoltos devido a luta que travara com ele a poucos instantes.  
— Ainda não descobri se você é maluca, estúpida ou idiota. Talvez seja as três coisas, embora eu esteja inclinado a acreditar que você seja uma maníaca suicida muito corajosa. – Snape esboçou o que de longe se assemelhava a um sorriso. – Não sou do tipo que dá conselhos, mas, não se meta com o Lorde. Sei das artimanhas dele. Vai jogar sujo para conseguir o que quer. Eu sugiro que, vá para bem longe de tudo isso.  
— Do que tem medo? – Ravenah perguntou. – Sei que não me quer por perto. Se sente ameaçado. O fato é que não estou entendendo essa sua súbita preocupação com a minha segurança.  
Ravenah fixou os olhos nos dele, e por alguns segundos conseguiu visualizar o terror que ele carregava, Snape percebeu o que ela pretendia e se afastou quebrando o vinculo visual.  
— Muito bom Sra. Snape! – Snape bateu palmas e um sorriso irônico tomou posse de seus lábios. – Legilimência! Nunca ninguém havia derrubado minhas barreiras antes. Sem dúvida é muito boa! Mas não o suficiente para entrar na mente do Lorde.  
— Você é um desmancha prazeres. – resmungou ela. – Até mais ver, Sr. Snape.  
Ravenah o deixou parado no corredor e seguiu para a cozinha. Quando chegou na cozinha o jantar já estava pronto e ia ser servido.  
— Quer ajuda, Molly – ofereceu Ravenah  
— Não precisa querida – disse Molly servindo a ultima travessa e sentando-se de frente para Elise e Sirius.  
Depois do jantar Elise, Sirius e Ravenah foram para a sala da lareira para conversarem. Enquanto Molly arrumava a cozinha.  
Minutos depois, Molly apareceu avisando que iria sair.  
— Vai pegar o turno da noite, Molly? – perguntou Sirius  
— Sim, vou substituir Dédalo. – respondeu ela. – Se você falar com os garotos, mande o seguinte recado: Ronald, Fred, Jorge e Ginevra estão proibidos de participar do grupo ilegal e que com certeza eles serão descobertos e expulsos e seus futuros estarão arruinados. Diga que mais tarde eles terão tempo o suficiente para aprender a se defender, eles ainda são muito crianças para se preocuparem com isso. E diga também para o Harry e a Hermione que eu os aconselho a desistirem dessa idéia. Não esqueça!  
— Sim, Molly – respondeu Sirius. – Eu mandarei o recado.  
— Obrigado, Sirius – disse Molly indo para a porta. – Tchau.  
— Até mais. – respondeu Ravenah.  
— Tchau – responderam Sirius e Elise.  
— Então... – falou Elise depois de um tempo, quebrando o silêncio. – No primeiro final de semana livre o Harry e os amigos já criaram um grupo ilegal e secreto?  
— Sim. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo. – Ele é muito parecido com o James, sempre atrás de encrenca.  
— Harry me parece ser um garoto legal. – disse Elise. – Apesar de ter que viver sempre alerta e com um monte de pessoas o vigiando.  
— Sim, ele é um bom garoto. – falou Sirius.  
O silencio voltou a reinar na sala. Elise estava deitada no colo de Sirius e Ravenah parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.  
— O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius.  
— Nada – respondeu Elise. – Por quê?  
— Nada? – perguntou Sirius. – Você não falou uma só palavra durante reunião e agora o silencio continua. Sem contar que você e Ravenah não se olham desde a reunião, não trocaram nem uma palavra.  
— É impressão sua, Sirius – respondeu Elise. – Só estou sem assunto.  
— É, pode ser. – respondeu ele.  
Ficaram em silencio mais alguns minutos até que Elise avisou que iria dormir.  
— Você vem Venah? – perguntou Elise do alto da escada.  
— Sim, já estou indo. – falou Ravenah se levantando. – Boa noite, Sirius.  
Ravenah chegou no quarto e Elise já estava deitada.  
— Lis, você vai ficar me tratando assim por quanto tempo? – perguntou Ravenah  
— Até você tirar da cabeça essa idéia estúpida de que tem que se aliar a Voldemort – respondeu Elise sem se virar  
— Lis, não vou pedir para que entenda, pois já vi que não vai dar em nada. Lamento muito por sua atitude e... – começou Ravenah, mas foi cortada por Elise.  
— Não tem o que entender Venah – falou Elise. – Você não vai se aliar a ele só para me salvar. Eu sempre correrei riscos, faz parte da minha profissão.  
— Eu sei. – rebateu Ravenah - Mas enquanto eu puder te salvar, eu irei salvar. E, se for preciso me aliar a Voldemort para que continue viva, pode ter certeza que o farei. Boa noite.  
Ravenah saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. 


	5. Chapter 5

5- Decisões

Elise acordou e notou que Ravenah não havia voltado para o quarto. Trocou-se e desceu para a cozinha. Quando abriu a porta se deparou com uma cena no mínimo estranha: Sirius estava sentando à mesa pálido e triste. Remus abraçava Ravenah com um semblante aliviado e Ravenah parecia explicar alguma coisa para ele enquanto tentava se soltar do abraço. Elise foi à direção do namorado, que parecia não ter notado a sua presença.  
— Sirius. — chamou ela calmamente sentando ao lado dele. — Você está bem? — Como ele não respondeu, ela pegou os ombros dele e deu uma sacudida. Ele pareceu acordar do transe, pois logo olhou para ela.  
— Elise? — sussurrou ele.  
— Sim. — respondeu ela. — O que aconteceu?  
— Quase fui capturado. — respondeu ele com a voz baixa. — Ontem depois que você foi dormir, fui falar com Harry. E durante a conversa a mão da Umbridge apareceu no meio do fogo e quase me capturou. Agora não posso mais falar com Harry.  
Elise não encontrou palavras para consolar o namorado, por isso apenas o abraçou.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Todos tomaram café em silêncio. Elise e Ravenah não se olharam, passaram a refeição inteira olhando para os próprios pratos. Sirius continuava no mesmo estado de torpor e Remus os observava sem entender nada.  
— Estou atrasada. – disse Elise pegando a bolsa e se dirigindo a porta da cozinha. – Tchau Remus. – Se despediu e saiu.  
Ravenah observou a amiga sair. Pelo visto estava muito aborrecida. Infelizmente Elise era tão cabeça dura quanto ela própria. Sempre foi assim desde que se conheceram. Mas não havia o que dizer e tampouco o que pensar. Com toda a certeza jamais se aliaria a Voldemort, mas tinha que pensar muito, pois não havia dúvidas quanto à reação do Lorde dos comensais. Ficaria furioso. Não tinha medo. Teria que encontrar um local seguro para ficar, pois nem ali, na mansão dos Black, nem Elise e nem ela estariam seguras. Mas antes de tudo teria que se encontrar com o maldito. Anteciparia o encontro, para que Elise não ficasse sabendo.  
Ravenah subiu para o quarto e transfigurou o que estava vestindo em um vestido branco que fazia com que se parecesse com uma figura etérea, os cabelos que normalmente ficavam presos, resolveu que ficariam soltos. Estava perfeita. Faltava uma capa. Pediria a de Lupin emprestada. Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que seu visual estava perfeito, apesar dos pesares, ou da falta de condições. Saiu do quarto e rumou em direção as escadas. Em instantes chegou a cozinha, onde Sirius e Remus conversavam. Pararam assim que ela chegou.  
— Vai sair Ravenah? — perguntou Sirius.  
— Aonde vai tão linda? — perguntou Remus.  
— Vou. — disse ela simplesmente.  
— Será que um dos dois pode me emprestar uma capa? — pediu Ravenah. — Do contrário vou me sujar toda com a fuligem da lareira.  
— Vai usar pó de Flú? — perguntou Remus entregando a sua capa para ela.  
— Vou. Preciso conversar com Dumbledore. — disse ela pegando a capa das mãos de Lupin.  
Ravenah se dirigiu para a lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de Flú, e ao jogá-lo contra o chão pronunciou se destino: Hogwarts, sala do diretor.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Alvo Dumbledore estava sentando em sua cadeira, relendo uns papeis, quando a chama da lareira ficou verde e segundos depois dela surgiu uma mulher loira de olhos muito verdes.  
— Sra. Snape, que surpresa! — saudou o diretor — A que devo a honra de sua visita?  
— Bom dia diretor. — cumprimentou ela. — Preciso conversar, na realidade vim pedir conselhos, já que não posso contar com um bom pai.  
— Oh, sim. Sente-se. — falou ele. — Em que posso ajudá-la?  
— Preciso me encontrar com Voldemort, hoje! — disse ela.  
Dumbledore ajeitou-se na cadeira e prestou mais atenção no que ela dizia.  
— Sei que o Sr me aconselhou a não me envolver, mas é que eu não vou me aliar a ele, portanto prefiro eu mesma dar a notícia a ele do que simplesmente fugir. — disse Ravenah fixando atentamente aqueles límpidos olhos azuis. — Fugir não combina comigo, se é que me entende. Mas estou com medo! — Ravenah confessou. — Não por mim. Mas pela Elise.  
— É compreensível que tenha medo, Sra. Snape. — disse Dumbledore.  
— Elise é a irmã que eu não tive. Não posso pô-la em perigo. A vida não vai ser fácil daqui em diante. — disse ela. — Preciso protegê-la.  
— Vocês poderiam vir morar aqui em Hogwarts. — ofereceu Dumbledore. — Apesar de eu achar que a Senhorita Beauregarth tem mais interesse em morar na sede da Ordem.  
— E, é por isso que estou aqui. — Ravenah se recostou melhor na cadeira. - A Elise está encantada por Black, o que não é nenhuma novidade. Quem não se encantaria por ele? Ele é um bom homem, embora se torne irritante às vezes. — pela primeira vez ela sorriu.  
— Realmente Sirius é um bom homem. — disse Dumbledore sorrindo ternamente. - Mas a vida o fez ficar um pouco amargo e o confinamento o irrita um pouco.  
— Diretor, talvez Snape possa me ajudar. — falou Ravenah  
— Creio que Severus é a pessoa mais indicada nesse momento. — respondeu Dumbledore.  
— Será que Voldemort me deixaria de lado, se soubesse que sou esposa de Snape? —perguntou ela esperançosa.  
— Creio que não Senhora Snape. Acho que ele daria a Severus a missão de te levar para o lado das trevas. — respondeu Dumbledore. — Isso apenas complicaria a posição dele.  
— Mas, e se eu fingisse estar do lado das trevas, digo, se Severus prometer a Voldemort que me levará para o lado das trevas. — disse Ravenah. — Sei que não vai ser fácil convencê-lo, mas não custa nada tentar.  
— A senhora quer ser uma espiã? — perguntou Dumbledore. — É uma tarefa muito difícil.  
— Mas a situação dele se tornaria pior se Voldemort descobrisse que somos casados por intermédio de outra pessoa, não acha? — perguntou Ravenah.  
— Severus é ótimo em sair de situações difíceis, vai encontrar um meio quando Voldemort o inquirir a respeito de nunca ter sido informado a respeito desse matrimônio. — disse Ravenah, que continuou. — Aliás, ele pode dizer a verdade, que me mandou embora e que me fez jurar que nunca mais voltaria. O fato de ser esposa de Snape não me obriga necessariamente a me tornar uma comensal. — finalizou ela.  
— Mas é claro que não senhora Snape. — disse Dumbledore.  
— Escute Dumbledore eu quero fazer algo que ajude a todos. — Ravenah fez um muxoxo, deixando transparecer o quanto estava cansada. — Quero que Elise fique segura, mas também não quero que ninguém mais seja posto em risco por minha causa.  
— Senhora Snape, eu entendo a sua posição. Mas a Senhora não pode ficar se arriscando assim por todos. — falou Dumbledore bondosamente. — Imagina como a Senhorita Beauregarth ficaria se algo acontecesse à senhora. Ela se culparia eternamente.  
— Como acha que vou me sentir se algo acontecer a Elise? — perguntou Ravenah. — Não quero cometer os mesmos erros do passado.  
— Senhora Snape, acho mais sensato a senhora recusar a aliança de Tom e vir morar aqui em Hogwarts. — disse Dumbledore.  
— Sabe melhor que ninguém que também estou pondo em risco a vida de Severus, não é mesmo? — perguntou ela.  
— Se ele descobrir o seu casamento, Severus poderá contornar a situação. - disse Dumbledore. — A vida de Severus está em risco desde o dia em que ele aceitou ser meu espião no meio dos comensais. — respondeu Dumbledore  
— Vou ouvir o senhor dessa ver diretor. — disse Ravenah — Mas se pensa que vou ficar parada feito uma estátua vendo as coisas passarem diante de mim, está muito enganado.  
— Eu não pensaria nunca isso da Senhora. — disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — Pode ficar tranqüila. Você não vai ficar parada. A Ordem da Fênix ainda está muito ativa, a senhora vai ter muito o que fazer durante essa guerra. — disse Dumbledore.  
Ravenah ficou de pé e os pensamentos fervilhavam em sua mente. Não se lembrava da última vez que ficara tão agitada.  
— Bom saber disso Dumbledore. — disse ela. — Como vai explicar minha presença em Hogwarts para a Umbridge? Não só a minha presença, mas a de Elise também? — perguntou Ravenah.  
— Acho que as suas presenças podem ser justificadas, senhora Snape. — disse Dumbledore. — Você se importaria de ajudar Severus durante as aulas?  
Ravenah olhou para o homem espantada. Mas o espanto desapareceu dando lugar a um ar divertido.  
— Quer que eu seja assistente de Snape? — perguntou ela. — Ele não vai gostar nada, nada disso. — Ravenah tentava conter em vão o riso. — Ele vai odiar a idéia.  
— Eu me entendo com Severus depois. — disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — E então, aceita?  
— Sim. Aceito. — concordou ela.  
— Perfeito! — disse Dumbledore. — Vou mandar os elfos prepararem um quarto nas masmorras para você.  
— Nas masmorras? Vou ser vizinha de Snape? — perguntou Ravenah.  
— É o lugar mais perto da sala de aula. — disse Dumbledore. — A menos que a senhora queira ficar perto de umas das salas comunais.  
— Não. Está perfeito. — disse ela. — Creio que deva ser o lugar mais sossegado do castelo.  
— Sim, com certeza. — respondeu Dumbledore — Vamos almoçar? Creio que o almoço já vai ser servido. — disse Dumbledore. — Os elfos fazem um pastelão de frango que é uma delicia.  
— Pastelão de frango? Creio nunca ter provado. — disse Ravenah.  
Ravenah que estava de pé esperou que Dumbledore passasse por ela em direção a porta, só então se moveu o seguindo. Desceram as escadas e seguiram pelo corredor. Ela não tinha idéia de quão belo era o lugar. Estava nervosa. Sabia que Snape não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeito em vê-la ali. Afinal de contas, ele nunca estava satisfeito com nada. Achou melhor não se preocupar. Estava ali por um motivo. Elise precisava dela. Não podia decepcioná-la. Nunca havia falhado antes. Não começaria a falhar agora e muito menos com sua melhor começou a ouvir um burburinho ao longe, deviam estar próximos ao Grande Salão.  
Logo adiante ela pode visualizar uma porta enorme. Dumbledore se adiantou e entrou no Grande salão e Ravenah tomando fôlego o seguiu. Assim que ambos adentraram o salão, perceberam os olhares curiosos por parte dos alunos, e um silêncio constrangedor os seguiu até a mesa dos professores. Uma cadeira surgiu entre Snape e Minerva. Ravenah revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para perto de Snape. Sabia que estava sendo atentamente observada.  
— Estou me sentindo como um animal de zoológico. Sendo observada assim. — murmurou Ravenah.  
Ravenah se acomodou e sentiu quando uma mão forte apertou levemente seu pulso, como se quisesse intimidá-la. Ao se virar, se viu refletida em frios olhos negros.  
— Precisamos mudar o critério para selecionar quem entra em Hogwarts, hoje em dia qualquer um entra aqui. — Snape foi cortante.  
Ravenah ficou surpresa com a reação dele. Ficou por instantes a contemplá-lo.  
— Melhor ser bonzinho comigo, Severus. Ou eu juro que te beijo aqui diante de todos. — disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Sustentou o olhar gélido de Snape, até que ele soltou seu pulso, se endireitou na cadeira e comeu em silêncio.  
Depois que o almoço acabou, o diretor se levantou. Todos os alunos fizeram silêncio:  
— Agora que todos já acabaram de almoçar eu gostaria de dar um pequeno aviso — começou o diretor. — A partir de amanhã a senhorita McCormarck irá auxiliar o professor Snape durante as aulas de Poções. Seja bem vinda Srta McCormarck.  
O Grande Salão que até então estava em silêncio, foi tomado por sussurros vindos de todas as mesas. Olhares curiosos estavam direcionados ora para Ravenah, ora para Snape.  
Passado alguns minutos os alunos se levantaram começaram a ir para as aulas da tarde, junto com os professores.  
Ravenah ficou observando os alunos saírem do grande salão. Não se atreveu a nenhum momento a olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Com certeza ele devia estar furioso. Não que isso a preocupasse, tudo o que queria no momento era paz, precisava pensar, tinha que ter um plano arquitetado, caso as coisas fugissem do controle.  
Assim que Dumbledore e os outros se levantaram ela tentou seguí-los, mas uma mão forte e firme a deteve. Ravenah esboçou um protesto, tudo o que não queria naquele momento era uma discussão com Snape.  
— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — vociferou ele. — Assistente?  
— Eu não fiz nada. — disse ela. — Dumbledore achou que seria uma boa desculpa para explicar minha presença em Hogwarts.  
— Sua presença? — perguntou ele bem perto do ouvido dela.  
— Sim, minha presença. A partir de amanhã vou estar aqui por tempo indeterminado. — disse Ravenah.  
Ele a olhou bem nos olhos. Ravenah sentiu o aperto em seu braço se afrouxar até se sentir totalmente livre. Snape deu um passo para trás, revirou os olhos em sinal de total impaciência, passou por ela e desapareceu pela porta do grande salão.  
Ravenah ficou observando a saída apressada de Snape. Nunca conheceu homem mais intrigante que ele. Quando pensava que ele era de uma forma, ele mostrava uma nova faceta. Pensando bem ele não era homem para ser compreendido. E, sim tolerado. Um pigarrear a tirou de seus pensamentos. Dumbledore a aguardava. Mais que depressa ela se dirigiu até onde ele estava. Como teria que aguardar até o anoitecer pediu autorização para ficar na biblioteca, lendo e quem sabe pensando no que a esperava no encontro com Voldemort.  
Filch a acompanhou até a biblioteca, logicamente ela foi prestando bastante atenção para não perder nenhum detalhe do caminho, alguém desavisado poderia se perder por aqueles corredores. Filch praticamente a abandonou na porta da biblioteca. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão mal humorado e desagradável, em sua vida, embora não chegue aos pés do Snape. Pensou ela.  
Madame Pince a ficou observando muito desconfiada. Ravenah estava se sentindo uma perfeita intrusa. Mas, ergueu o queixo e caminhou em direção a mulher.  
— Olá! Sou Ravenah McCormarck, como já deve saber. Fui apresentada durante o almoço. — informou Ravenah. — Dumbledore me autorizou vir até a biblioteca e ler quais livros eu quiser.  
— Tudo bem! — respondeu Madame Pince secamente. — Os livros estão organizados por seções e se quiser ler algum livro da seção proibida me peça a chave. A biblioteca fica aberta das 7 da manhã às 8 da noite.  
— Já que é assim, gostaria da chave da seção proibida. — disse Ravenah com um canto dos lábios erguidos. — Estou aqui justamente pelos livros que lá se encontram.  
— Não posso dar a chave à senhorita, pois tenho que ter o controle dos alunos que entram. A seção fica sempre trancada. - falou a Bibliotecária.  
— Acontece que não sou nenhum aluno, e não preciso ser controlada. — disse Ravenah deixando transparecer uma ponta de impaciência.  
— Eu sei senhorita. Mas eu preciso da chave. — falou a Bibliotecária. — Talvez o diretor possa fazer uma cópia e dá-la a você.  
— Tudo bem. Enquanto essa cópia não é providenciada, gostaria de abrir a seção para mim? — pediu Ravenah.  
— Claro. — respondeu Madame Pince monotonamente.  
A Bibliotecária se levantou e Ravenah a seguiu, por entre corredores de estantes abarrotadas de livros. Finalmente depois de percorrer inúmeros corredores elas chegaram a uma porta trancada onde se lia "Seção Proibida". Madame Pince abriu a porta rapidamente e voltou para sua mesa.  
Ravenah acompanhou a mulher com os olhos. Como uma mulher tão aborrecida podia ser bibliotecária? Os alunos deviam odiar os períodos que têm que passar dentro da biblioteca sendo seguidos pelo olhar de ave de rapina daquela mulher. Passou os olhos pelos livros, não os tocou, pois sabia que eram perigosos. Após achar o que procurava, murmurou algumas palavras e o retirou da estante e sentou em uma cadeira que estava próxima de uma mesa. O livro estava tão empoeirado, com certeza ninguém o folheava há séculos. Era um livro de feitiços das trevas e suas defesas, e era o que no momento mais estava precisando. No que se referia a Voldemort e seus seguidores, todo cuidado era pouco. O teor do livro era fascinante, com certeza era um livro raro, pois tinha todos os livros que se podia achar sobre Artes das Trevas. Aquele era um livro proscrito, proibido.  
"O que ele fazia ali?" Perguntou-se Ravenah.  
Com certeza deveria estar trancafiado em algum lugar muito bem protegido. Os assuntos contidos nele eram totalmente voltados para o mal. Ele devia ter pertencido provavelmente a alguém que cultuava aquelas artes.  
Ela ficou presa na leitura por horas a fio, memorizando cada palavra, cada feitiço e cada receita de poção, com certeza aquelas informações seriam úteis no futuro. Levantou-se devolveu o livro a estante e saiu da seção proibida. De longe avistou Madame e Pince ralhando com alguns alunos. Três rapazes e duas garotas. Provavelmente deviam estar conversando, enquanto deveriam estar lendo.  
Madame Pince se endireitou quando a viu se aproximar  
— Algum problema madame Pince? — perguntou olhando dos jovens para a mulher.  
— Não, nenhum senhorita McCormarck. — respondeu a bibliotecária.  
— Pensei que houvesse, parecem estar todos muito alterados. — disse Ravenah. — Bem, Madame Pince, já terminei. Pode fechar a seção agora.  
— Tudo bem! - disse ela. — Vocês cinco me esperem aqui!  
Ravenah notou com surpresa que os jovens estavam nervosos com sua presença, pareciam temê-la.  
— Olá, garotos! — cumprimentou ela. — Sou Ravenah McCormarck, como já devem saber.  
— Olá! — responderam meio hesitantes.  
— Qual o problema? — perguntou ela.  
— Nenhum! — responderam rapidamente.  
— Nenhum? — disse Ravenah suavemente. — Me parecem um tanto aborrecidos.  
— Nós levamos uma detenção do professor Snape. — disse um menino gordinho.  
— Neville! — exclamaram todos juntos.  
— Mas, por quê? — perguntou ela.  
— Porque nós estávamos passeando nos corredores ao invés de estar na aula — respondeu uma menina de cabelos castanhos envergonhada.  
— A aula era tão insuportável assim? — perguntou Ravenah. — É válido lembrá-los que estão aqui para aprender, e não para passearem pelos corredores na hora das aulas.  
Ravenah sabia que não estava ajudando muito, mas eles mereciam a detenção.  
— Sim, a aula era muito insuportável. — respondeu um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. — Poções.  
— E eu, Historia da Magia! — completou uma menina com os cabelos cor de fogo.  
— Poções? Eu amo poções, é uma arte tão fascinante. — disse Ravenah. — Viu o que foram arrumar para vocês mesmos? Agora estão aí odiando seu professor, por culpa de vocês mesmos.  
— Culpa de nós mesmos? — perguntou o menino de olhos verdes meio alterado. — Aquele seboso me detesta e a culpa é minha?  
— Estranho, conheço alguém se refere a Snape da mesma forma. — disse Ravenah se lembrando de Sirius. — O fato dele odiá-lo não quer dizer que o quer fora de suas aulas. O errado aqui foi você e não o professor Snape. — Ravenah foi obrigada a levantar um pouco a voz para ver se, se impunha a ferocidade que via nos intensos olhos verdes.  
Ravenah viu o garoto a sua frente fechar os punhos, tentando controlar a raiva.  
— Ao que me parece, você o odeia tanto quanto o professor Snape a você. — afirmou Ravenah. — Esse ódio não vai fazer bem algum a você, garoto.  
— Calma, Harry! — falou a menina de cabelos castanhos, tentando acalmar o amigo.  
— Harry? — Os olhos verdes de Ravenah se intensificaram. — Você é Harry Potter?  
— É, sou.— respondeu ele ainda com raiva.  
Ravenah olhou para os lados, para ter a certeza de que ninguém a ouviria. Quando teve certeza que não havia mais ninguém, continuou.  
— Sirius fala muito de você. — Ravenah sorriu pela primeira vez, desde que começaram aquela conversa.  
Ravenah tocou a face do garoto, passou os dedos pelos vincos que a raiva produzira em sua testa até que sumissem. Ergueu um pouco o cabelo e pode ver a cicatriz, a tão famosa cicatriz.  
A raiva de Harry sumiu ao ouvir as palavras de Ravenah, dando lugar ao espanto e confusão.  
— S-sirius? — perguntou ele gaguejando. — Você o conhece?  
— Sim. Ótima pessoa, tirando uns pequenos defeitos, ele se torna perfeito. — disse ela rindo.  
— De onde você o conhece? — perguntou a menina de cabelos castanhos.  
— Da Ordem. — Ravenah sussurrou de forma que só eles pudessem ouvir.  
— Você faz parte da Ordem? — perguntou o menino ruivo em um tom um pouco elevado  
— Shiiii! — Fizeram Harry, a menina ruiva e a morena.  
— Quieto garoto! Quer me expor e a Ordem também? — Ravenah se zangou.  
— Desculpa. — falou ele envergonhado.  
— Tudo bem, mas que não se repita. — disse ela.  
Ravenah ficou olhando para os garotos e sorrindo disse.  
— Bem, vejamos, se você é o Harry e ele o Neville... — Ravenah disse apontando para os garotos morenos. — ... Então você é Rony, e vocês duas são Hermione e Gina.  
— Sim! — responderam eles.  
— Bem garotos foi um grande prazer conhecê-los, mas tenho um compromisso inadiável agora. — disse se afastando. — Vamos ter ainda muita oportunidade de conversarmos daqui por diante.  
— Tchau! — disseram eles. — Até amanhã!  
— Tchau! Amanhã nos vemos! — disse ela saindo da biblioteca.  
Ravenah andou apressada pelos corredores se desviando de alguns alunos, tentava lembrar o caminho e foi com grande alívio que viu a estátua da gárgula no fim do corredor.  
— Ai, e agora? Como é mesmo a senha? - tentava se lembrar Ravenah. - Ah, sim. Gotas de limão. Então a estátua se moveu deixando-se ver as escadas. Ravenah subiu no primeiro degrau e a escada se moveu sozinha a levando para a sala do diretor.  
Ravenah entrou na sala do diretor e pôde ver que Snape já se encontrava lá.  
— Boa tarde, sra Snape. — saudou o diretor.  
— Boa tarde diretor, Severus. — saudou ela.  
— A sra já vai? - perguntou o diretor.  
— Sim. Não tem mais como adiar. — disse Ravenah com um tom de pesar. - Gostaria de não ter que encontrá-lo novamente.  
— Infelizmente isso não é possível. — disse o diretor. — Como planeja chegar lá?  
— Preciso da ajuda de Snape para isso. Não quero ter que contar com as "gentilezas" de Malfoy. — Ravenah olhou diretamente para Snape.  
— Minha ajuda? — perguntou Snape.  
Snape ficou de pé, parecia não acreditar em seu pedido, quando ele ia dizer algo, Ravenah visualizou um lampejo de dor nos olhos dele. Rapidamente se sentou arquejando de dor.  
— Severus? O que foi? — Ravenah estava sinceramente preocupada. — Posso fazer algo para ajudá-lo?  
— Nada! — disse ele irritado apertando o braço esquerdo.  
Ravenah se aproximou dele, mas foi bruscamente repelida.  
— Não se aproxime! — vociferou ele.  
Ela olhou para Dumbledore que observava a tudo impassível.  
— Desculpe, não me aproximo. — disse ela evidenciando a mágoa. — Só queria ajudar.  
— Tom está o chamando Severus? — perguntou o diretor calmamente  
Severus lançou um olhar assassino para o diretor e respondeu a contragosto.  
— Está.  
— E eu suponho que você vá se juntar a ele daqui a pouco? — continuou o diretor.  
— Sim, Alvo. — respondeu Severus.  
— Então, já que você irá se encontrar com Tom, você poderia fazer a gentileza de levar a Sra Snape junto com você? — disse o diretor calmamente.  
— Claro, Alvo. — falou Severus.— Seria um prazer — completou ironicamente.  
— Então vamos logo. Quanto antes terminarmos isso, melhor! — disse Ravenah ignorando a ironia de Snape.  
Severus se levantou e saiu pela porta sem esperar Ravenah.  
Ele caminhava a passos largos, foi difícil para Ravenah acompanhá-lo. Só conseguiu alcança-lo quando eles chegaram na orla da floresta proibida. Ao deixarem os limites de Hogwarts, Snape estacou, estava impaciente. Ravenah estava alguns passos atrás. Ao chegar onde ele estava, foi puxada com brusquidão e se viu presa em um abraço forte.  
— Hei! Tenha mais cuidado! — reclamou Ravenah. — Não sou nenhum embrulho para ser sacolejado dessa forma. Seu estúpido!  
— Que seja! — disse ele afrouxando um pouco o aperto e aparatando junto com ela  
Aparataram em um lugar bem estranho, totalmente tenebroso aos olhos de Ravenah. Em seguida Snape desaparatou e ela se viu sozinha. Estranhamente se sentiu abandonada.  
Começou a caminhar sem rumo, estava muito escuro, mal podia distinguir para onde ia. Depois de um bom tempo caminhando ela ouviu vozes, e distinguiu uma dentre elas. Voldemort. Devagar foi se aproximando. As vozes vinham de trás de um denso arbusto.  
Bem lentamente para não fazer barulho, afastou um galho e pôde ver vários homens vestidos de negro com capas e sobre o rosto uma máscara. "Comensais" imaginou ela. E, ao centro bem diante deles estava Voldemort tendo a seu lado. Pedro Pettigrew e do outro Nagini.  
Ravenah ficou observando o que estava acontecendo, imaginando o que iria acontecer. Foi quando ela viu alguém se aproximar e fazer uma breve reverência, provavelmente era Snape, pensou ela.  
— Muito bom. Já estão todos aqui. Todos os que estão fora que Azkaban, é claro - disse Voldemort. - Mas isto está prestes a mudar.  
— Hoje era o primeiro dia do prazo que eu dei para ter a resposta de uma nova aliança. - continuou Voldemort. - Lucius, ela te procurou? Ela observou alguém se aproximar, com certeza era Lucius Malfoy.  
Um galho sendo quebrado chamou a atenção de Ravenah que se abaixou entre os arbustos agradecendo a Merlin por ser noite. Esperou e não viu ninguém. Com certeza sua imaginação estava a lhe pregar peças.  
— Não, mestre. - disse Lucius Malfoy - Ela não fez nenhum contato.  
"Claro que não fez nenhum contato seu idiota!" Pensou Ravenah. Gostaria de nunca mais ter que se dirigir a um Malfoy.  
Ravenah ficou ereta, mais uma vez ouviu o barulho. Foi então que ao olhar para onde estavam os comensais que ela percebeu algo! Onde está Nagini?  
— Odeio cobras.- Murmurou Ravenah. - Onde será que a maldita se meteu?  
Mais uma vez o barulho se fez ouvir só que dessa vez, mais perto. Ravenah sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo. Isso não era bom.  
O único modo de se aproximar sem ser vista seria se arrastando. Ravenah projetou o corpo para a frente e se arrastou por entre os arbustos. A medida que se esgueirava as vozes dos dois bruxos ficavam mais nítidas. Foi com horror que percebeu ao tirar um galho que impedia seu campo de visão, que tocou algo escamoso. Era Nagini. Ravenah não conseguiu conter um grito de puro a boca com as duas mãos, como se tentasse conter o grito que já tinha sido ouvido por todos no lugar.  
O ser asqueroso a observava rastejou em sua direção, parecia admirada com ela. Depois de observa-la atentamente, Nagini rastejou em direção ao seu dono.  
Fez-se um silencio entre os comensais. Ravenah só conseguia ouvir os sibilos de Nagini e Voldemort conversando.  
— Mas, que droga! - Ravenah praguejou.  
— Parece, meu amigos - sibilou Voldemort aos comensais. - Que não estamos a sós.  
"Não havia outro jeito, senão sair do meio dos arbustos." Pensou Ravenah.  
— A minha querida Nagini acaba de me avisar, que aquele grito que ouvimos pertence a nossa mais nova aliada. – disse Voldemort  
Devagar ela se ergueu e saiu do meio dos arbustos.  
— Quanta confiança. - disse ela.  
— Senhorita McCormarck! - saudou Voldemort. - Pensei que não nos daria a honra da sua presença essa noite.  
Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a voldemort.  
— Apressadinho você, não? - Ravenah foi irônica. - Segundo me lembro eu só lhe daria a honra de minha presença no dia de amanhã. - Agora tudo o que podia esperar, era o pior.  
— Ah, Senhorita McCormarck, espirituosa como sempre. - disse Voldemort sorrindo ironicamente - Vejo que a senhorita já se ão, aceita a aliança com as trevas?  
— Sim. Já me decidi. - disse Ravenah seriamente.- Decidi que não vou fazer parte da sua corja de comensais. - esperou um minuto para continuar. - Sou boa demais para isso.  
— Como ousas recusar a minha oferta? - disse Voldemort furioso.  
— Eu não tenho medo de você, nem desses idiotas estúpidos que te seguem. - Ravenah devolveu no mesmo tom.  
— Pensei que se importasse com a sua amiguinha amante de trouxas – falou Voldemort  
— Ela é a única pessoa que tem importância para mim, seu verme! E, é por ela que eu decidi rejeitar sua tão calorosa proposta. - disse ela.  
Ravenah percebeu que os comensais se afastaram um pouco. Talvez estivessem com medo de um provável feitiço lançado a esmo.  
— Se, se importasse tanto com ela, teria aceitado a minha proposta - ameaçou Voldemort - Ela sofrerá as conseqüências. Pode esperar.  
— Você, Voldemort, é um bruxo sem palavra. Nunca poderia confiar a segurança de Elise a você. Você é desprezível. Esses idiotas te seguem como cães adestrados. Por que sabem que, se não fizerem o que manda não vão ter o que querem. - Ravenah disse olhando em volta e concluiu. - Ou melhor, estão a esperar promessas lançadas ao vento. Promessas que nunca vão ser cumpridas. Como poderia confiar em alguém como você?  
— Você ainda irá sofrer por essas palavras. Você não perde por esperar. - Voldemort falou antes de aparatar  
Ravenah esperava mais de Voldemort. Nunca imaginou que ele fosse debandar. Ela se virou e viu que estava cercada de Comensais. Havia se esquecido deles.  
— Olá pessoal. - disse ela, tentando identificar Snape no meio deles, coisa impossível de se fazer é claro. - Tchau nos vemos por aí. - Dizendo isso Ravenah aparatou.  
Ravenah se viu diante dos portões de Hogwarts. Assim que os ultrapassou ouviu um estalido. Severus.  
— Você não te noção do perigo? - inquiriu ele chegando perto dela. Seu tom era baixo e furioso  
— Não sou tola, Snape. Sei muito bem o que faço. Tinha noção de todo o perigo que a Elise corria e ainda corre. - ela disse com um leve sorriso. - Não adianta discutir comigo, está feito.  
— Você só pensa na Senhorita Beauregarth? Não pensa em si mesma? No perigo que corre? – perguntou ele indignado  
— Eu não tenho importância. Todos os outros sim. - ela disse num sussurro.  
— Snape? - ela o chamou percebendo que ele se afastava.  
Severus parou de andar mas não se virou.  
— Você nunca se importou com ninguém, a ponto de dar sua vida por essa pessoa? - ela perguntou temendo a resposta.  
Severus recomeçou a andar em direção ao castelo, deixando a pergunta no ar.  
Ravenah ficou observando Severus desaparecer na escuridão. Tinha muito que fazer, precisava encontrar Elise, o mais rápido possível. questão de segundos estava diante da Mansão Black. Na qual entrou correndo o mais rápido que pôde.  
Chegou na cozinha e encontrou Elise e Sirius jantando.  
— Elise! - disse Ravenah interrompendo o sossego de ambos. - Você precisa vir comigo, agora!  
— E porque deveria? - desafiou Elise  
— Por que eu recusei o doce convite de Voldemort, e ele disse que eu iria me arrepender. Só por isso. - disse Ravenah deixando de lado o tom que Elise usou.  
— Você se encontrou com ele? - O tom de indiferença de Elise sumiu dando lugar ao de preocupação. - Você está bem? Está ferida?  
— Sim, me encontrei. Não se preocupe estou bem. - disse Ravenah.  
Elise se levantou e abraçou a amiga.  
— Porque você tem que se arriscar tanto? - perguntou Elise abraçada à amiga. - Eu não valho a pena.  
— Que estranho. Snape disse a mesma coisa. - Ravenah respondeu com um meio sorriso.  
— Snape? - perguntou Elise sorrindo. - Então ele se preocupa com você.  
— Por que diz isso?- perguntou Ravenah.  
— Por nada... - Elise deu um sorriso malicioso e voltou a sentar na mesa.  
— Oh, Sirius, me perdoe nem te cumprimentei. Mas, é que preciso deixar Elise em segurança. - desculpou-se Ravenah.  
— Olá, Ravenah. - respondeu ele. - Não precisa se desculpar  
— Já jantou, Venah? - perguntou Elise.  
— Não. E, nem quero. Depois de ficar cara a cara com Pedro Pettigrew, Nagini, Voldemort e seus Comensais, perdi o apetite. E você Elise você vai para Hogwarts comigo. - disse notando a sombra de contrariedade que surgiu no rosto de Sirius.  
— Mas.. - tentou argumentar Elise  
— Não tem mas. Elise, Dumbledore e eu achamos que você só estará segura em Hogwarts. - disse Ravenah. - Por favor, só dessa vez, não seja tão teimosa. Por favor preciso me sentir tranqüila. Por favor, por favor, por favor. - implorou Ravenah.  
— Certo, Venah. - rendeu-se Elise. - Eu vou para Hogwarts com você.  
— Sirius - começou ela virando-se para o namorado. - A gente poderá se ver todos os fins de semana e reuniões da Ordem, ok?  
— Ok - respondeu ele contrariado.  
— Me ajuda arrumar as coisas, Venah? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim, ajudo. - se prontificou Ravenah se levantando.  
Não demorou muito para que elas arrumassem tudo  
— Venah, como eu vou para Hogwarts? A Umbridge vai desconfiar! - questionou Elise. - Tem que haver um motivo...  
— Eu sei. Dumbledore não pensou nisso, tampouco eu. - Ravenah segurou uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos, coisa comum, quando ela estava perdida em pensamentos.  
— Eu tenho um motivo para estar lá. Mas, quanto a você, eu não sei. - disse Ravenah. - Vamos encontrar um meio.  
— Talvez eu possa ficar lá como guarda da Umbridge. - Elise pensou alto.  
— Guarda da Umbridge? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— É, Venah. O Ministério acha que o Dumbledore está criando um exército para exterminar o Ministro e seus funcionários. - disse Elise  
— Vou mandar um recado pro Quim. Quem sabe ele consegue alguma coisa com o Scrimgeour! - decidiu Elise

" Quim,  
Preciso entrar na escola, convença com o Fudge.  
E.M."

— Pronto, Venah! - disse Elise entregando a carta a sua coruja. - Daqui a pouco recebemos a resposta e partimos!  
Diminuíram as bagagens e desceram até a sala para esperar a resposta de Quim.  
"Agora tudo ficaria na mais perfeita ordem, pelo menos por enquanto." Pensou Ravenah. Em Hogwarts estariam seguras enquanto estiverem sob os cuidados de Dumbledore. Agora só restava esperar para ver o que o destino reservara para elas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06  
"A Profecia"

Aparataram na frente dos portões de Hogwarts. Elise estava apreensiva, não sabia como seria recebida na escola.  
— Venah, acho melhor você ir à frente! - falou ela parando de andar. - Não seria bom se nos vissem chegando juntas.  
— Concordo. - disse Ravenah se adiantando.  
— Entra primeiro, e se puder me espera perto da entrada - falou Elise - E me mostra aonde é a sala da Umbridge.  
— Certo. - Ravenah olhou para os lados e caminhou devagar para não chamar a atenção.  
Parou quando alcançou a entrada do castelo. Andou pelo saguão de entrada, tentando lembrar-se do caminho até as masmorras. Precisava achar o seu quarto.  
Virou no corredor à esquerda, na esperança que ele a levasse até seu quarto. As paredes eram úmidas e frias. Achou que estava no caminho certo.  
— O que faz andando pelos corredores à uma hora dessas? - falou uma voz assustando-a. Virou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com Snape.  
— Severus! Que susto! - disse Ravenah. - O que faz você andando pelos corredores há essa hora?  
— Nada que seja da sua conta. - respondeu ele rispidamente. - Perguntei o que está fazendo aqui. Já está tarde. Amanhã cedo temos aulas.  
Ravenah percebeu a amargura dele, então decidiu não aborrecê-lo mais. Não muito é claro.  
— Estou meio perdida. Saberia me informar onde fica meu quarto? - Ravenah se arrependeu por perguntar. Sabe-se lá o que ele responderia, ou pior, ele poderia informar a direção errada.  
— Não sei informar. E se soubesse não diria. - deu um sorriso irônico. - Sabe em que parte do castelo ele se localiza? Dependendo do lugar eu posso pensar em te ajudar.  
— Nossa hoje você está se superando, hein? - disse Ravenah. - Fica nas masmorras. Agora sabe me informar?  
— Nas masmorras? – sua expressão passou de irônica para desgostosa.- Deve ser por aqui. Siga-me.  
— Puxa, que coisa não? Você podia ser um pouco mais receptivo, não acha? - ela perguntou tendo a certeza que a resposta não seria das melhores.  
— Não, eu não acho. Mas isso não importa. Siga-me logo até a essa droga de quarto. - falou ele secamente - Eu tenho mais o que fazer, não vou ficar dando uma de guia turístico.  
— Não. Decididamente você não é um guia de turismos. Mas, podia tentar ser um pouquinho mais agradável. Talvez você se sentisse melhor e se tornasse uma pessoa menos ranzinza. - Ravenah o provocou — Até parece um velho de noventa anos. - ela continuou. - Você precisa começar a enxergar as coisas bonitas que te cercam e... Acho que estou falando demais hoje, melhor eu ficar quieta.  
— Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em fosse concordar com você, mas de certo que você se intromete demais. É melhor ficar quieta. É muito irritante, às vezes a vejo como uma grifinória estúpida. Mas tenho que relevar, não é sempre que alguém reage como você à um encontro com o Lorde, isso pode tê-la desorientado.  
— Isso é um elogio camuflado? Se não for é uma estranha forma de demonstrar preocupação, Sr. Snape. - Ravenah não conseguiu se conter. Adorava provocá-lo. Gostava de vê-lo no limite. Às vezes era assustador como também reconfortante.  
— No dia em que eu quisesse elogiá-la, não perderia tempo com rodeios, visto que me faltariam palavras para descrevê-la em toda sua magnificência... Levando em consideração que esse seu jeito estúpido seja apenas encenação e você tenha entendido o que eu quis dizer.  
— O estúpido aqui é você. - disse ela se sentindo uma idiota com aquela discussão.  
Masmorras. Que lugar para se morar. Fazer o quê? Não tinha escolha já que era perto da sala de poções. Num vagar seus pensamentos foram levados para sua amiga que ficou a esperar lá no hall de entrada. Elise não conhecia nada ali. Precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer ela entrar sem chamar a atenção. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios. Não havia muitas escolhas.  
— Severus? - chamou ela a contragosto. - Não gosto de pedir favores a ninguém muito menos à alguém como você. Mas, não vejo alternativa. Elise está esperando no hall de entrada. Achamos de comum acordo que não seria bom sermos vistas juntas. Ela não conhece nada aqui. Será que você poderia acompanhá-la de forma que ela não se perca pelos corredores? Ela precisa se apresentar a Umbridge.  
— Não me diga que ela irá morar aqui também? - Severus foi sarcástico. - Ela vai deixar o cachorrinho dela sozinho naquela mansão?  
— Sim. Ela vai morar aqui. A contragosto é claro. - Ravenah não gostou muito da forma como Severus se referiu. - Nos tempos em que estamos vivendo. Com essa guerra pronta a eclodir, você não podia ser um pouco maleável com o Sirius? Ele não é todo tão mal assim. Se fosse o monstro que você pinta a Elise não gostaria tanto dele. - Severus lançou-lhe um dos seus famosos olhares mortíferos e começou a andar em direção ao saguão de entrada.  
— Severus? Onde vai? - Ravenah desatou a correr atrás dele. O que será que vai na cabeça de um homem como ele? Ela pensava. Deixou-me falando sozinha. Será que ele não podia ser um pouco cavalheiro de vez em quando? Não. Não podia. Isso acabaria com a essência de sonserino dele.  
Chegaram ao Saguão e encontraram uma Elise impaciente andando de um lado para o outro.  
— Venah! Que demora. - reclamou Elise ao ver a amiga. - Boa noite, Snape.  
— Desculpe-me Lis. - disse Ravenah envergonhada. - Não queria ter demorado tanto.  
— Severus? Não vai cumprimentar Elise? - perguntou Ravenah. - Não se pode esperar muito de você, não é mesmo?  
— Então, vamos?- perguntou Elise, ignorando o olhar que recebeu de Snape  
— Vamos. - disse Ravenah lançando um olhar desaprovador para Snape. - Agora é com você Severus. Não sei onde ficam os aposentos de Umbridge.  
— Fica no terceiro andar. Espero que aprenda o caminho, como eu já te disse não sou guia turístico - falou ele secamente. - O que estão esperando, eu não tenho a noite toda. - recomeçou a andar, subindo as escadas da direita.  
— Desculpe Elise. Sei que ele podia ser mais cordial. - desculpou-se Ravenah.  
— Ele é sempre assim, ou só quando está na minha frente? - perguntou Elise aos sussurros  
— Não. Acho que ele fica pior quando eu estou por perto. - disse ela sem entusiasmo.  
— Acho que é porque ele gosta de você, mas não quer demonstrar. E se finge de indiferente - falou Elise sorrindo  
— Nunca mais repita isso na frente dele. É bem capaz de te amaldiçoar ou coisa pior. - sussurrou Ravenah. - Se isso é gostar, imagina como seria odiar.  
Elise apenas gargalhou  
— Elise! - zangou-se Ravenah. - Não quero chamar a atenção sobre nós, não se esqueça dos quadros e tampouco dos fantasmas.  
— O que está acontecendo por aqui? - uma voz medonha perguntou. - Que desordem é essa?  
Elise olhou para Ravenah se desculpando. Sabia que tinha chamado atenção.  
— Não há desordem nenhuma senhor Filch - respondeu Severus friamente. - Eu apenas estava acompanhando a Senhorita Beauregarth até a sala da professora Umbridge.  
— Ah, desculpa professor. Não tinha visto o senhor - desculpou-se Filch diante das palavras do professor. - Se o senhor quiser, eu acompanho essa senhorita até a sala da Professora Umbridge.  
Ravenah não sabia bem o porquê, mas a aparição de Filch parecia ter sido providencial, dada a expressão de alívio que transpareceu na face de Snape. Será que a presença das duas era assim tão repugnante para ele, ou será o fato de ter que estar diante de Umbridge? Essa pergunta com certeza ficaria no ar caso fosse feita. Com toda a certeza.  
Snape apenas assentiu com um movimento de cabeça."Bem típico dele". Pensou Ravenah.  
— Ah, claro, claro... Fico feliz em saber que ainda há alguém com discernimento o suficiente em saber que um professor possui obrigações demais para ficar perdendo tempo com atividades irrelevantes pelo corredor...  
— Vamos, senhorita - disse Filch rudemente.  
Elise olhou significativamente para Ravenah, como quem pedindo uma confirmação se deveria acompanhar o zelador.  
Ravenah fez um leve movimento com a cabeça a fim de confirmar que Elise poderia seguí-lo tranqüila.  
Depois da confirmação da amiga, Elise seguiu o estranho homem por longos corredores até chegar a uma grande porta de carvalho polido.  
— A sala da professora Umbridge é aqui. - disse ele apontando para a porta.  
— Ah, obrigada por me acompanhar, Senhor...? - perguntou Elise  
— Filch - respondeu mal-humorado.  
— Obrigado, senhor Filch. - agradeceu ela gentilmente. - A partir de agora eu me viro. - Filch já havia dado as costas e já ia a certa distância resmungando alguma coisa.  
Elise respirou fundo duas vezes, antes de finalmente bater na porta. Cerca de 5 minutos depois a mesma foi aberta por uma mulher baixinha e gordinha com um rosto redondo e expressão falsa.  
— Em que posso ajudar? - perguntou analisando Elise.  
— Boa noite. Meu nome é Elise Marie Beauregarth, e eu vim para Hogwarts a mando do Ministro da Magia. - falou calma e pausadamente.  
— Oh, sim! Recebi uma carta do Fudge. - falou Umbridge mais animada. - Você deve ser a auror que vai ajudar na minha segurança. Prazer, Dolores Umbridge.  
— Oh, o prazer é meu. - respondeu Elise tentando esconder ao máximo toda a repulsa que sentia pela mulher.  
— Srta. Beauregarth, já está tarde. Não gostaria de descansar? - a voz da mulher era falsamente bondosa. - Um elfo domestica a acompanhará até o seu quarto. Tinky!  
Elise ouviu um estampido e logo depois, a sua frente surgiu uma elfo doméstico magro vestindo um pano encardido e esfarrapado, que ela imaginou ser Tinky.  
— Professora Umbridge, senhora. - disse fazendo uma reverencia. - O que Tinky pode fazer pela senhora?  
— Leve essa senhorita até o segundo quarto do lado oeste do 1 andar. - mandou Umbridge. - A senha é Ministério da Magia - disse virando-se para Elise. - Depois você pode mudá-la.  
— Obrigada - Elise apenas agradeceu e seguiu o elfo até seu quarto.  
Quando o quadro se fechou e o elfo foi embora, voltou suas malas ao tamanho normal, trocou de roupa e foi dormir. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria um dia cheio.  
x~x~x~x~x~x

Elise acordou cedo. Não sentia a mínima vontade de se levantar e servir de cão de guarda para Umbridge. Mas era seu trabalho agora. Não tinha como fugir.  
Tomou um banho quente para relaxar e se vestiu de preto. Afinal, queria parecer o mais transparente possível. Penteou os cabelos e os secou com um simples feitiço, deixando-os soltos, caindo pelos ombros. Colocou a capa e desceu para o café da manhã rapidamente. Não poderia se atrasar, tinha que causar uma boa impressão em Umbridge.  
O Grande salão estava praticamente vazio. A maioria dos alunos ainda deveria estar se arrumando. Na mesa dos professores, Minerva conversava animadamente com Dumbledore. Enquanto Umbridge e Snape apenas comiam olhando para os próprios pratos.  
Elise andou até a mesa dos professores e cumprimentou apenas Umbridge:  
— Bom dia, Professora Umbridge! - falou Elise docemente.  
Umbridge olhou para Elise e sorriu falsamente:  
— Bom dia Srta. Beauregarth! Como passou a noite?  
— Muito bem, obrigada. - respondeu sorrindo.  
— Sente-se aqui do meu lado e coma alguma coisa. - ofereceu Umbridge. - A manhã será longa.  
Elise prontamente sentou-se ao lado da bruxa e pôs-se a comer.  
Faltando alguns minutos para o termino do café da manhã, Elise viu as portas do Grande Salão se abrindo e Ravenah entrando sob um olhar de descontentamento de Umbridge e de reprovação por parte de Snape. Escondeu um sorriso. Viu a amiga dirigindo o olhar para ela, mas desviou o olhar para não levantar suspeita.  
x~x~x~x~x~x

Ravenah acordou com a sensação de ter sido pisada por um trasgo. Sua cabeça pesava. Estava tensa. Ainda não acreditava na falta de educação de Snape. Ele nem ao menos cumprimentou Elise. Que tipo de criação aquele homem havia tido? E, para piorar discutiram o tempo todo. Desde que deixaram Elise sob as atenções de Filch, Snape discutiu com ela até a deixar em frente a porta de seu quarto, na fria e insólita masmorra.  
E, para piorar teria que "usufruir" da companhia de Snape pelo dia todo, em todas as aulas de poções.  
Com um chute ela jogou o cobertor longe e se levantou. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e abriu as torneiras da banheira, tudo o que precisava no momento era de um banho relaxante.  
Após o banho Ravenah prendeu os cabelos num coque elegante e escolheu um vestido marfim esvoaçante. Sempre gostou das cores claras, transmitiam paz a ela, e isso era tudo o que mais precisava naquele momento.  
Já estava atrasada para o desjejum, talvez fosse melhor não ir. Mas, se não fosse talvez Dumbledore ficasse desapontado com ela.E isso era algo que não queria. Tinha ao menos de tomar uma xícara de chá.  
Ravenah de um salto saiu do quarto e correu pelos corredores em direção ao grande salão.  
Seria a última pessoa a entrar, mas tudo bem. O que não esperava era o olhar reprovador de Snape, assim que ultrapassou as grandes portas do imenso salão. Aquele homem era insuportável. Nem um simples atraso para o café da manhã ele perdoava.  
Enquanto atravessava o grande salão, Ravenah distinguiu Elise envolta numa veste negra que ressaltava ainda mais a pele alva. Estava muito elegante. Pena não poderem estar juntas, não podiam levantar suspeitas perante Umbridge. Com vagar Ravenah se acomodou na cadeira vaga entre Snape e Minerva.  
Não dirigiu palavra a Snape, mas cumprimentou Minerva cheia de alegria, visto que ela sempre a tratara muitíssimo bem. Apesar do semblante áspero, ela era um doce de pessoa, apenas era rígida demais.  
Ravenah apenas se deliciou com uma xícara de chá e algumas bolachas.  
x~x~x~x~x~x

Devagar os professores começaram a se levantar e tomar a direção de suas salas. Logo as primeiras aulas teriam início.  
Umbridge acabou de comer e levantou-se da mesa, sendo seguida por Elise. Saiu do Grande Salão e se dirigiu até a sua sala.  
Assim que Umbridge e Elise saíram, Snape pôs-se de pé e saiu do salão, Ravenah mais que depressa o seguiu. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu acompanhar os passos largos de Snape, o que era, em suma, desagradável.  
Tinha a certeza que aquele não seria um bom dia. De longe percebeu a forma abrupta e estúpida com a qual a porta foi aberta.  
O que não era nenhuma novidade.  
— Hoje vocês prepararão a poção revitalizante! As instruções estão no quadro e vocês têm 40 minutos. - disse ele friamente.  
— Sr. Weasley! O que está fazendo, que ainda não começou a sua poção? Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória!  
— N-nada, senhor! - respondeu Rony começando a preparar a sua poção rapidamente.  
— Quarenta minutos? Mas essa poção é muito complicada. Não vão conseguir. Precisam de tempo hábil para isso. - murmurou Ravenah.  
Snape lançou o pior de seus olhares para ela e se acomodou em sua cadeira e pôs-se a escrever enquanto os alunos tentavam por em prática a poção.  
Enquanto Snape se mantinha sentado, Ravenah resolveu caminhar entre as carteiras. Ela percebia o quão tensos ficavam quando ela se aproximava. Eles estavam com receio, diria mais, com um pavor absurdo. Os únicos que não tinham reação alguma eram os soberbos sonserinos.  
Um garoto de olhos cinzentos e cabelos platinados a olhava com desdém e ar superior. Ravenah não gostou dele.  
— Senhor Potter! Que cor está a sua poção? - perguntou Snape rispidamente  
— Laranja, senhor. - respondeu ele a contragosto.  
— E que cor deveria estar? - perguntou ele sorrindo ironicamente.  
— Verde professor - falou o outro.  
— Então isso quer dizer... - disse Snape limpando o caldeirão de Harry com um feitiço. - Que ficou sem nota novamente.  
Ela viu Harry cerrar os punhos de raiva, os olhos faiscando em fúria, enquanto os sonserinos riam abertamente. Observou quando Hermione tentou em vão acalmá-lo. Sabia o quão cruel Severus poderia ser, mas não entendia o porquê dele estar sendo tão medonho com aquelas crianças.  
— Como assim sem nota? – perguntou Ravenah. – Não se passaram nem dez minutos, o que significa que ele ainda tem trinta minutos para concluir a poção. O tempo pode ser nosso inimigo às vezes, mas também pode ser nosso melhor aliado. Concorda comigo senhor Potter?  
— Concordo srta. McCormarck. – disse o garoto firmemente.  
Aquela primeira experiência ao lado de Snape estava sendo terrível. E, foi com imenso alívio que percebeu que a aula havia terminado.  
— Coloquem as suas amostras da poção revitalizante na minha mesa. - falou Snape rispidamente ao ouvir o sinal. - E quero uma redação de 50 centímetros sobre as propriedades dessa poção e seus efeitos para a próxima aula.  
Ravenah percebeu que a maioria daquelas crianças odiava o professor, não contando com os Sonserinos. Era triste pensar que ninguém gostava dele. Ele não se preocupava com isso. Mas, Ravenah começou a se sentir profundamente triste. E, foi com imenso pesar que deixou a sala de poções naquela manhã.  
Depois de uma manhã cansativa de aulas, Ravenah chegou no Grande Salão para almoçar. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu a expressão entediada de Elise. A manhã dela também deveria estar sendo péssima. Sentou-se entre Dumbledore e Minerva.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elise mexia a comida no prato, sem vontade alguma de comer. Sua manhã estava sendo pior do que ela imaginara. As aulas da Umbridge eram verdadeiras torturas para ela e com certeza para os alunos também. Precisou se segurar para não tomar uma atitude, quando a professora começou a desmentir a volta de Voldemort e a inferiorizar Lupin. Usou todo o seu autocontrole para controlar a raiva e não enfeitiçar aquela bruxa infernal. Suspirou com pesar. Era apenas a sua primeira manhã de aulas.  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ravenah não conseguiu comer. Parecia que havia um nó em sua garganta. Aquela manhã tinha sido uma das piores que já vivera. Não tinha certeza do papel que interpretava naquele lugar. Tinha que ter uma séria conversa com Dumbledore. A convivência com Snape seria insuportável. Nunca imaginou que ele fosse tão cruel com os alunos. Estava sentindo um vazio imenso. E a tristeza que sentia só aumentou. Sentia-se estagnada. Como se suas forças tivessem sendo sugadas. De repente se levantou e saiu em disparada do Grande Salão. Precisava sair dali, procurar um canto para pensar, não estava disposta a outra tortura.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ouviu o barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada bruscamente, levantou a cabeça e viu Ravenah saindo as pressas do Grande Salão com uma expressão transtornada. Segurou-se para não seguir a amiga. Tinha um papel a cumprir. Precisava arranjar um jeito de encontrá-la longe das vistas de Umbridge.  
— Professora Umbridge. - chamou Elise calmamente. Quando a mulher a encarou ela continuou. - Será que a senhora poderia me dar licença? Eu gostaria de usar o próximo horário, que é vago, para arrumar os meus aposentos. Ainda não tive tempo para me acomodar devidamente.  
Umbridge olhou fixamente para Elise durante algum tempo, tentando captar qualquer vestígio de mentira. Depois de se convencer de que a intenção da outra era somente arrumar o quarto, ela sorriu falsamente e respondeu como se estivesse falando com uma criança:  
— Claro que sim. A senhorita poderá usar os tempos vagos para arrumar as suas coisas ou ler alguma coisa na biblioteca. Mas esteja sempre atenta aos horários. Posso precisar da senhorita a qualquer momento.  
— Tudo bem, professora Umbridge. Ficarei atenta. - falou ensaiando o maior sorriso. - Licença.  
Levantou-se o mais rápido que pode, tomando cuidado para que ninguém notasse a preocupação estampada na sua face. Sentiu um par de olhos a observando, não virou para trás, apenas apertou o passo.  
Ao sair do Grande salão, parou. Não sabia aonde a amiga poderia ter ido. Não conhecia nenhum lugar no castelo.  
Estava quase se desesperando quando ouviu alguns alunos saindo do Grande Salão. Teria que pedir ajuda. Rezou para que não fossem sonserinos. Sorriu ao lembrar de Sirius. Para a sua sorte quem estava saindo do Grande salão era Harry e seus amigos. Não hesitou:  
— Sr. Potter! - chamou ela. Viu o menino virar-se na sua direção. Os olhos verde esmeralda fitando-a tristemente. - O senhor poderia vir aqui um instante?  
O menino olhou para os amigos e acenou pedindo para eles seguirem sem ele. Olhou desafiadoramente para Elise e se aproximou.  
— Não posso te ajudar, Srta. Beauregarth. - falou se m olha-la - Não conheço nenhum lugar como o que a Srta. descreveu.  
Harry a encarou durante alguns minutos, e ela pode ver a confusão em seus olhos. O garoto parecia estar travando uma batalha interna. Desviou os olhos. Esperou alguns minutos até que ele respondeu:  
— Não posso te ajudar, Srta. Beauregarth. - falou se m olha-la - Não conheço nenhum lugar como o que a Srta. descreveu.  
Elise suspirou tentando manter a calma. Não adiantaria se estressar, precisava encontrar Ravenah.  
— Harry... - começou ela quase sussurrando - Por favor, me ajude.  
— Porque eu deveria?- perguntou ele quase gritando.  
— Fale baixo! - ela sussurrou. - Não podem nos ver conversando. Eu preciso encontrar a Ravenah. É importante. Fale baixo que eu te explico.  
— Ravenah? Você quer dizer, a Srta. McCormarck? - perguntou ele num tom baixo. - O que você quer com ela? - perguntou ele desconfiado.  
— Sim, a Ravenah - respondeu ela impaciente. Controlou-se. Aquela conversa não estava levando a nada. - Eu preciso encontrá-la, preciso vê-la. Por favor... Por Sirius...  
Harry assustou-se ao ouvir o nome do padrinho, afastou-se de Elise olhando espantado para a mulher.  
— S-sirius? - perguntou ele tentando se manter indiferente - Que Sirius?  
Elise não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a reação do menino.  
— Sirius Black, Harry, seu padrinho. - falou ela. - Eu o conheço. Não se preocupe, esse segredo está bem guardado comigo. Agora por favor me ajude!  
— Da onde você o conhece? - sussurrou Harry.  
— Bem... Eu passei mais de três anos tentando captura-lo. Até o dia em que ele me salvou. - sorriu- Conheço-o da Ordem. - falou as ultimas palavras mexendo somente os lábios sem emitir som algum.  
Harry assentiu com a cabeça, confuso demais para falar.  
— A torre de astronomia costuma ficar vazia durante o dia. - falou ele finalmente. - É só andar até o final do corredor da esquerda, virar a direita e subir a escada até o final.  
— Obrigada, Harry. - agradeceu ela aliviada. - Agora vá para a aula e não conte o que conversamos para ninguém.- sorriu para ele. - Sr. Potter, se eu pegá-lo mais uma vez tentando matar aula eu falarei com a prof. Umbridge.  
Viu o garoto segurar uma risada e fingir-se de irritado. Pelo menos havia feito ele sorrir. Quando o corredor ficou vazio saiu quase correndo em direção a torre indicada por Harry.  
Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode e chegou até a porta da torre. Encontrou-a trancada. Tentou força-la mas não conseguiu. Puxou a varinha e tentou em vão destrancá-la com diversos feitiços.  
— Venah? Você está ai? - ela chamou desistindo de arrombar a porta. - Por favor, abra.  
— Agora não Lis. Quero e preciso ficar sozinha. - disse Ravenah com voz abafada.  
— Me deixa entrar, Venah. - pediu Elise. - Eu menti para a Umbridge, convenci o Harry, corri do Saguão até aqui para te ver, por favor, destranca a porta.  
— Está bem! - disse Ravenah. - Entre.  
A porta se abriu dando passagem para Elise.  
— Venah, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Elise preocupada sentando-se ao lado a amiga. - Porque você saiu daquele jeito do Grande Salão? Você não tinha uma aula agora depois do almoço?  
— Não estou me sentindo bem, Elise. - sussurrou Ravenah cheia de tristeza.  
— Isso dá para perceber, Venah - falou Elise. - Mas porque você ficou assim?  
— Experimenta assistir a uma aula do Snape. Depois você me diz. - Ravenah se sentou no chão e recostou-se na parede fechando os olhos. - Ele é horrível com as pobres crianças.  
— Ah, então é isso. O Snape. - Elise conteve um sorriso. - Ele não me parece muito pior do que a Umbridge. A mulher é uma imbecil. Não deixa as crianças usarem varinhas nas aulas. Ilude as pobres dizendo que não existe mal no mundo e que o ministério tem tudo sobre controle.  
— Ela ilude as crianças. Severus as destrata, é um abuso o que ele faz. Hoje tive que intervir quando ele disse que Harry mais uma vez ficaria sem nota em poções, ele nem ao menos deu uma oportunidade para o garoto. - Ravenah se levantou e caminhou em direção a uma grande janela de onde podiam ver o lago. - Nunca imaginei que ele fosse assim. Ele é destrutível, digo, ele consegue tirar toda a magia do ensino das poções.  
A brisa fria soprou mais forte chicoteando a face de Ravenah.  
— Ele é detestável, Venah. Você não deveria se sentir assim por ele. Ele é que deveria se culpar pelo que faz com as crianças, e quanto ao Harry, o ódio que ele sente pelo garoto é por causa das brincadeiras dos marotos na sua época de escola, não que isso justifique, porque não justifica. - Elise suspirou antes de continuar. - Por mais detestável que seja, você não pode intervir. O nosso papel aqui é nos manter invisíveis. Pode ter certeza que eu também tenho vontade de enfeitiçar a Umbridge.  
— Sabe como sou, Lis. Não consigo ficar de lado só olhando. Não suporto tratamentos diferenciados. - Ravenah chutou a parede. - Precisa ver como ele trata aqueles sonserinos. Ele consegue sorrir para eles. Dá para acreditar?  
— Claro que eu acredito. Eu sei que isso te afeta, Venah. - Elise olhou para a amiga - Mas por favor, não deixe ele acabar com você. Promete que vai fazer o possível para não se deixar afetar? Não vai adiantar eu falar o que acho, você não vai ouvir mesmo. - Elise falou escondendo um sorriso.  
—- Os trouxas costumam dizer que quem está de fora enxerga melhor a situação. - disse Ravenah com se estivesse pensando alto. - Então Lis, diga o que acha.  
— Eu acho que você gosta do Snape. - Elise fingiu não ver a cara de indignação da amiga. - Gosta tanto ao ponto de ficar perturbada só pelo fato dele ser um cara desprezível.  
— Elise! – Ravenah estava indignada  
— Como você ousa supor que eu sinta algo por aquele... Aquele idiota! - Ravenah estava cuspindo marimbondos.  
— Não falei nada demais, Venah - Elise se defendeu. - Só falei que você está gostando do seu marido.  
— Ele é detestável. - murmurou Ravenah. - Não... isso não pode acontecer... decididamente, não posso estar apaixonada por ele.  
Ravenah fixou um ponto na parede e ficou em silêncio.  
— Nos não controlamos nossos sentimentos, Venah. - Elise aproximou-se da amiga. - O destino às vezes nos prega peças.  
Ravenah continuou em silêncio observando a parede, parecia estar alheia ao que a amiga dizia.  
— Não estou apaixonada por ele. - Ravenah constatou. — Eu o amo. - Confessou ela.  
Elise sorriu para a amiga. Não adiantava contestá-la. Sabia que era verdade. Ravenah cobriu o rosto com as mãos tentando esconder as lágrimas.  
— Venah, eu posso estar muito enganada, mas ele nutre algum sentimento por você também - falou Elise sabendo que a amiga não acreditaria. - Ele se preocupa com você. Isso já é um começo.  
— Snape? - Ravenah era cética quanto a isso. - Duvido muito. O que ele teme é o fato de eu por o disfarce dele em perigo.  
Elise não respondeu. Em parte concordava com Ravenah, mas sabia que no fundo Snape tinha um coração.  
A porta da Torre abriu-se com um estrondo e Snape entrou furioso. Seus olhos negros faiscavam de raiva e seus punhos cerrados faziam as juntas dos dedos ficarem brancas ao redor da varinha na mão direita.  
— O que você tem na cabeça, mulher? - perguntou Snape. - Sair daquele jeito do Grande Salão e faltar as aulas da tarde! Você tem obrigações, sabia?  
— Dumbledore me chamou para ser assistente de um mestre de poções e não de um carrasco. Minhas obrigações e responsabilidades são para o mestre de poções e não para o carrasco. - Ravenah sustentou olhar de Snape. - Se o mestre de poções não aparecer, não apareço em nenhuma de suas aulas.  
— Boa tarde, Snape - falou Elise cínica. - Não precisa crucificá-la por ter faltado uma aula. Sentiu falta dela por acaso?  
— Responsabilidade é o mínimo que se espera dos funcionários dessa escola, Sra. Snape. - falou Severus ignorando Elise. - E pelo visto você não a tem. Vou ter que comunicar o diretor. Espero que isso não volte a se repetir.  
— Sou muito responsável Sr. Snape. - disse Ravenah com um sorriso irônico. - Faça o que bem quiser. Claramente não vai se repetir. Não faço a mínima questão de continuar a ser sua assistente.  
Ravenah olhou com desdém para Snape e se dirigindo para Elise disse:  
— Elise vou para o meu quarto, como bem sabe, estava aqui por não estar me sentindo bem. - fez uma breve pausa. - Se quiser ficar conversando com Snape, fique a vontade, do contrário é melhor ir ter com aquela bruxa velha, antes que ela sinta sua falta.  
— Não, Venah. - falou Elise. - Eu não vou ficar conversando com o Snape. Eu tenho aula agora. A Umbridge já deve estar me esperando.  
— Está vendo, Sra. Snape. - A voz de Snape não continha nenhuma emoção. - Até a sua amiga tem alguma responsabilidade. Não foge as obrigações.  
— Não estamos discutindo responsabilidades. - disse Ravenah em tom queixoso. - Não posso ficar vendo você destruir aqueles jovens.  
— Destruir? - Snape olhou para Ravenah. - Eu não estou destruindo aquele bando de cabeças-ocas. Estou tentando enfiar alguma coisa na cabeça de vento deles. Alguma coisa que sirva para a guerra que está acontecendo lá fora. A guerra sim destrói, Sra. Snape  
— Pare de chamar de Sra. Snape. - gritou Ravenah  
— E você quer que eu te chame de que? - perguntou ele friamente. - Afinal esse é o seu nome, não?  
— Quer que alguém ouça? - disse exasperada. - Algum de seus sonserinos por exemplo, que com certeza vão correndo contar para o Malfoyzinho que vai contar para o papai e por seu disfarce em risco. Idiota.  
— Ninguém irá ouvir, a menos que a Sra. continue gritando como fez a pouco. - ele rebateu  
— Me desculpe. Sr. meu marido! - disse ela imitando o jeito dele falar. - Então me responda, porque Draco Malfoy vem me seguindo?  
— Como eu vou saber o porquê do Sr. Malfoy estar a perseguindo? - falou Snape friamente. - Eu sou professor dele, não babá. Não sei tudo o que ele faz.  
— O que é que está acontecendo ai? – veio uma voz da escada. Segundos depois Sibila Trelawney apareceu.- Ah, são vocês professores. Pensei ter ouvido vozes alteradas e achei que alguns alunos estavam brigando aqui encima.  
— Como bem vê Sra. não há ninguém brigando. - disse Ravenah. - Há quanto tempo está nos ouvindo?  
— Não estava espionando se é isso que a Srta. está insinuando. - falou Sibila. - Acabei de subir as escadas. Estava vindo até aqui para tomar um ar.  
— Mas eu já estava de saída. - rebateu Ravenah. - Se me der licença.  
Ravenah dá alguns passos quando ouve Trelawney falar meu engasgado como se tivesse sufocando:  
— O dia em que o Mal sucumbirá e que o Bem triunfará se aproxima. Quando o 14º ano de separação se completar o destino as unirá. A amizade se fortalecerá quando tempos difíceis elas forem enfrentar. Enquanto o amor prevalecer o mal irá se enfraquecer. Antigas inimizades aflorarão e todos seguirão o coração.O dia em que as trevas sucumbirão chegará quando o 18º ano terminar. - Trelawney acabou de falar e caiu inconsciente no chão.  
Elise olhou estática para a bruxa caída no chão, ainda absorvendo as palavras ditas. Ravenah correu para socorrê-la que não parecia nada bem.  
— Ao que ela se referia? - perguntou Ravenah  
— Sinceramente não tenho a mínima idéia. - respondeu Elise confusa. - Porque ela falou isso?  
— O que acha Severus? - perguntou Ravenah  
— Sibila acabou de profetizar. - Severus estava olhando para a janela, como se lembrasse de algum acontecimento passado. - Temos que falar com Alvo.  
— Não podemos. Temos aula agora à tarde. - Elise falou lembrando-se que estava atrasada. - Depois do jantar nós conversamos com o diretor.  
— Elise vá ter com a Umbridge. - Ordenou Ravenah. - Severus também tem dar aulas, eu fico com Trelawney até ela acordar.  
— Acho melhor você levá-la para a enfermaria, Venah. - Elise olhou para Ravenah que estava ao lado de Sibila - Eu realmente tenho que ir. - E saiu em direção a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
— Levá-la para a Enfermaria irá levantar muitas suspeitas sobre nós. - falou Severus. - Deixe-a aí. Daqui a pouco ela irá acordar. Agora vamos, tenho uma aula para dar!  
— Não vou deixá-la aqui, sozinha. - disse Ravenah. - Vá você dar sua aula. Vou ficar com ela até que acorde.  
— Vamos logo! Quando ela acordar vai encher-lhe de perguntas. - Snape estava irritado - Vai querer saber o que nós três estávamos fazendo aqui. Ninguém pode saber que você e a Srta. Beauregarth se conhecem. Você não entende que isso pode te prejudicar? Prejudicar o diretor? Pelo menos uma vez na vida não seja teimosa e me ouça!  
— Oh, está bem! Eu vou. - concordou Ravenah a contragosto.  
Elise desceu correndo as escadas que davam acesso à torre de astronomia e andou rapidamente pelos corredores vazios rezando para não estar muito atrasada.  
Chegou ao corredor do terceiro andar e viu a turma do quinto ano virando no outro extremo do corredor, rapidamente entrou na sala e pôs ao lado da prof. Umbridge  
— Estou atrasada, professora? – perguntou calmamente rezando para que Umbridge não percebesse a sua respiração descompassada.  
— Não, Srta. Beauregarth. – respondeu a professora. – A Srta. chegou na hora. Quase atrasada. Preste mais atenção nos horários das aulas. Não tolero atrasos.  
— Sim, Sra. – respondeu Elise educadamente.  
Os alunos entraram silenciosamente na sala e sentaram em seus lugares. Elise viu Harry junto com Rony e Hermione. Deu uma piscadela quase imperceptível para o garoto.  
— Guardem as suas varinhas! - ordenou Umbridge desnecessariamente. os alunos não tinham se dado o trabalho de tirarem as varinhas das mochilas. - Abram o livro na pagina 35 e leiam o capítulo inteiro.  
Depois de dez minutos silenciosamente torturantes, ouviu um barulho de livro sendo fechado bruscamente. Elise viu Harry olhando desafiadoramente para a professora  
— O que pensa que está fazendo, Sr. Potter? - perguntou ela no seu falso tom doce. - Eu pensei ter mandado você ler o capítulo inteiro.  
— Sim, a Senhora mandou. - ele respondeu simplesmente. - Mas eu acho pura perda de tempo.  
Umbridge encarou os olhos verdes furiosos de Harry.  
— Como disse, Sr. Potter?  
— Isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu. – respondeu ele. - Enquanto nós estamos lendo capítulos de livros inúteis, pessoas morrem na guerra que acontece lá fora. Ao invés de nós preparar, essas aulas apenas ocupam nosso tempo com coisas inúteis. Coisas que não nos ajudarão a sobreviver.  
— Sobreviver a que? – perguntou ele com uma calma fingida. – Não há uma guerra lá fora Sr. Potter. Isso é apenas reflexo dos traumas sofridos pelo senhor durante a sua infância. Apenas uma ilusão.  
— NÃO É UMA ILUSÃO! EU VI! VOLDEMORT VOLTOU! – Harry estava totalmente descontrolado.  
Elise não sabia o que fazer. Não podia denunciar a sua posição, mas também não podia deixar com que Harry fosse além daquele ponto. Decidiu-se. Era tudo ou nada.  
— Sr. Potter! Estamos em uma sala de aula. Lugar onde você deve respeito a Profª. Umbridge. Controle-se. O senhor está atrapalhando a aula. - Voltou para o lado da professora. - Desculpe se me excedi, Profª. Não suportei tamanha falta de respeito.- murmurou Elise.  
— Tudo bem Srta. Beauregarth – sussurrou Umbridge sorrindo para ela. – Não precisa se desculpar. O garoto realmente passou dos limites.  
— Sr. Potter, detenção na minha sala hoje as 20:00. Não se atrase. – Umbridge voltou ao seu tom falsamente doce. – Para a próxima aula eu quero um resumo sobre esse capítulo que estudamos hoje e uma leitura prévia do próximo. – O sinal tocou indicando o final da aula. - Estão dispensados.  
Os alunos saíram da sala como se estivessem fugindo da forca, numa velocidade incrível. Elise segurou-se para não segui-los. A última coisa que ela queria era ficar a sós com a Umbridge. Mas infelizmente Merlin não estava do lado dela.  
— Srta. Beauregarth! – chamou Umbridge. Elise virou-se para a professora – Gostei da sua atitude com o Sr. Potter. Garoto impertinente! Mereceu uma lição.  
— Não fiz nada além da minha obrigação, professora. – respondeu Elise modestamente. - O garoto não tem o direito de desrespeitá-la.  
— Certamente que não. – respondeu a professora sorrindo. – Já pode se recolher Srta. Já fez muito por hoje. Até o jantar.  
— Até o jantar professora. – respondeu educadamente e saiu rapidamente da sala de DCAT.  
Andou pelos corredores sem rumo. Não sabia o que pensar. Primeiro a confissão de Ravenah, depois uma profecia maluca e para finalizar o showzinho de Harry no meio da aula. Precisava falar com o diretor sem levantar suspeitas.  
Chegou à porta dos seus aposentos sem perceber. Entrou. Os elfos já haviam arrumado a cama e limpado o quarto. Foi até o banheiro e ligou a torneira da banheira. Um banho relaxante era tudo o que ela precisava no momento. Entrou na água quente e sentiu os músculos do seu corpo se relaxando aos poucos e toda a tensão se esvaindo através da água.  
Acordou sobressaltada. Ainda estava na banheira. Precisava se arrumar para não perder o jantar. Enxugou-se e trocou de roupa rapidamente. Olhou no relógio e constatou que ainda era cedo. Respirou aliviada.  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ravenah batia a pé esquerdo no chão áspero das masmorras em total sinal de desaprovamento, pelo visto não adiantou de nada tudo o que dissera a Snape.  
Os pobres corvinais do terceiro ano estavam pagando caro por ela ter se intrometido com a maneira com a qual o mestre de poções ensinava.  
Pobres garotos. Decididamente não adiantava se intrometer. Ele não mudaria. Nunca. Esta era a natureza dele. Mas ele bem que podia ser maleável. Os alunos o encaravam como se fosse um predador prestes a desferir o golpe fatal em sua presa.  
Será que aquele dia nunca terminaria? Pensou Ravenah. Já estava cansada. O golpe fatal do dia foi uma linda garota ruiva da lufa-lufa cair em pranto convulsivo quando Snape literalmente berrou com ela, após ter exagerado em um dos ingredientes e a poção começar a exalar o pior odor que Ravenah já sentira.  
Finalmente a última aula do dia chegou ao fim e foi com imenso alívio que Ravenah viu o último aluno deixar a sala.  
— Você deve se sentir muito bem depois de tudo isso, não é mesmo? - perguntou Ravenah, sabendo que a resposta não seria das melhores.  
— Porque eu me sentiria bem? - ele devolveu a pergunta. - É preciso mais do que uma aluna cabeça oca para fazer eu me sentir bem.  
— Sua obrigação é ensinar e não massacrar. - disse Ravenah exasperada. - Não vê o que faz?  
— Essa conversa de novo? - Severus suspirou irritado. - Eu já disse que eu não destruo ninguém. Não tenho culpa se eles não aprendem nada!  
— Se você fosse como o meu professor de poções, eles teriam prazer em aprender, assim como eu tive. - Ravenah permanecia séria. - Para você deve ser estranho que um professor se mostre gentil e solícito e é por isso que amo cada etapa do preparo de uma poção. O incrível é que se você tiver estímulo consegue modificar e tornar essa poção mais precisa.  
Ravenah pegou seu pergaminho onde fazia variadas anotações e dirigiu-se até a porta.  
— Vou me recolher. - Ela simplesmente informou. - Caso precise de mim sabe onde me encontrar. Digo isso pelo fato de ter dito que precisamos conversar com o diretor.  
— Esteja às oito horas na frente do escritório do diretor e não precisarei ir aos seus aposentos, Sra. Snape. - Severus deu um sorriso malicioso. - A menos que você queria, é claro.  
—- Não precisa se incomodar Sr. Snape. - disse Ravenah. - Estarei lá as 20:00. – Deu meia volta e abandonou o recinto. x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, esperando dar a hora do jantar. Elise estava ansiosa. Os eventos da tarde ainda martelando a sua cabeça. Nem percebeu quando um elfo doméstico aparatou ao seu lado.  
— Srta. Beauregarth, - disse o elfo fazendo uma reverencia e estendendo-lhe um pedaço de papel. – A Srta. McCormarck mandou Dobby trazer para a senhorita.  
— Ahh! – Elise se sobressaltou ao ver o elfo ao seu lado. – Obrigada, Dobby.  
— Dobby não quis assustar a senhorita. – falou o elfo baixando as orelhas. – Dobby mal! – Ele pegou um sapato de Elise e começou a batê-lo fortemente contra a cabeça.  
— Dobby, pare agora! – gritou Elise, mas o elfo não parou. – Isso é uma ordem: Pare!  
O elfo doméstico ficou estático. O sapato caiu de sua mão, mas ele nem piscou os olhos. Elise riu. Elfos domésticos eram os seres mais engraçados existentes. Eles sempre levavam tudo ao pé da letra. Lembrou-se do bilhete:  
— Dobby, pode se mexer. Não precisa ficar estático. - Elise sorriu para o elfo. - Obrigada pelo bilhete. Agora você já pode ir. Tenho certeza de que você tem muito trabalho lá na cozinha. - O elfo assentiu e desaparatou.  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Depois de pedir que Dobby entregasse um bilhete a Elise, Ravenah resolveu tomar um banho relaxante com seus óleos e aromatizantes. Estava tensa. O dia não tinha sido dos melhores, como também não fora um dos piores. Taxaria aquele dia de estranho.  
Pensou que jamais chegaria o dia que fosse confessar que nutria um sentimento latente por Severus Snape. Amor. Justo ela. Amava o homem que a desprezava. Na verdade a única pessoa que Snape parecia ter afeição era Dumbledore.  
Não gostava de ouvir as pessoas falarem mal de Snape. Era terrível ter que ouvir e permanecer calada sem poder defendê-lo, embora soubesse que ele não toleraria a intromissão dela. E para tornar o dia mais estranho aquela bruxa com cara de maluca entrara falara coisas estranhas, que ela não entendera bulhufas.  
Mas Snape parecia saber do que ela falara. O que teria sido aquilo?O que significara suas palavras? De uma coisa tinha certeza: Só saberia do teor daquelas palavras quando se encontrasse com Dumbledore.  
Não estava com um pingo sequer de apetite. Aquele dia a extenuara. Decidiu não comparecer ao jantar. Usaria o tempo disponível para relaxar.  
x~x~x~x~x~x~

Já havia terminado de jantar a algum tempo. Não estava com apetite algum. A ansiedade e a curiosidade tomavam conta de Elise. Não tinha idéia do que as palavras de Sibila significavam, mas tinha certeza que o diretor saberia.  
Olhou rapidamente para Snape que mexia a comida do prato, fingindo comer. Ele não aparentava estar ansioso ou curioso. Estava impassível como sempre. Olhou para as portas do salão. Ravenah não aparecera para o jantar e ela não pode deixar de se preocupar um pouco, afinal a amiga passara uma tarde com Snape.  
Umbridge fez a menção de se levantar e Elise prontamente a imitou. Estava doida para sair daquele salão e ir para o escritório do diretor.  
— Professora, a senhora vai aplicar a detenção no Potter? – perguntou Elise fingindo interesse.  
— Sim, Srta. Beauregarth – Um brilho maligno passou no olhar de Umbridge. – O Sr. Potter tem que aprender a respeitar os professores e a não mentir.  
— Sim, Sra. – Elise controlou o temor que se apossou do seu coração. – Vai precisar da minha ajuda?  
— Não, obrigada. Pode ir descansar – respondeu Umbridge se levantando e saindo do salão.  
Elise olhou para Snape e saiu do salão. Iria falar com Ravenah antes da reunião.  
Andou pelos corredores até chegar na masmorra deserta. Lembrou do elfo que levou o bilhete. Não pensou duas vezes:  
— Dobby! - Ouviu um barulho de aparatação. - Me leve por favor até o quarto da Srta. McCormarck  
— Sim, Srta. - respondeu ele - É só seguir Dobby.  
Andaram por alguns corredores úmidos das masmorras, os passos ecoando no chão frio de pedra. Elise não conseguia imaginar como os sonserinos podiam viver num lugar assim. Pararam em frente a uma parede de pedra onde havia porta escondida.  
— Aqui está senhorita. – disse Dobby mostrando a porta. – Dobby precisa voltar à cozinha. Qualquer coisa que precise é só chamar Dobby. – Desaparatou.  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ravenah estava deitada de bruços com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados. Quando se queria as horas não passavam, mas se precisava de tempo elas voavam. Estava no mínimo curiosa para saber qual o significado de tudo aquilo.  
Os pensamentos de Ravenah foram interrompidos por suaves batidas na porta.  
— Quem é? - Ela inquiriu.  
— Ninguém - respondeu Elise. - Abra a porta, Venah.  
— Pode entrar! - disse Ravenah sem sair da posição em que se encontrava.  
Elise abriu a porta e entrou no quarto bem decorado.  
— Já vi que você fez uma arrumação aqui. - comentou ela. - O meu está uma bagunça.  
— Elise, você me conhece muito bem. - Ravenah disse sentando-se na cama. - Não suporto ficar no meio de bagunça, só me sinto confortável se tudo estiver em seu devido lugar.  
— É, eu sei - respondeu Elise sentando-se na cama. - E você também me conhece, só arrumo o necessário.  
— Diga-me, o que a fez se arriscar a vir até aqui? - perguntou Ravenah. - Pensei que nos encontraríamos em frente a sala do diretor?  
— Eu não me arrisquei. Ninguém me viu, Venah - Elise estava séria. - Você não pode ficar sem comer. Eu fiquei preocupada com você. Não comeu quase nada hoje!  
— Não tenho tido fome ultimamente. - disse Ravenah - Por favor não me venha censurar. Meu dia hoje foi péssimo.  
— Eu não estou te censurando. Só acho que deixar de comer não vai resolver os seus problemas. - Elise encarou Ravenah. - Meu dia também foi terrível. Só que ao contrário de você, eu tive que brigar com o Harry.  
— Brigar com Harry? - inquiriu Ravenah. - Ora, mas por quê?  
— Ele se descontrolou na aula da Umbridge e ela começou a desmenti-lo - Elise falava tristemente - Ele começou a desafiá-la. Sabe-se lá o que ele poderia falar no calor da discussão. Tive que intervir. Há essa hora ele deve estar me odiando. - Elise suspirou. - Espero que ele não conte para o Sirius que eu peguei no pé dele.  
— Não se preocupe. - disse Ravenah. - Com o pouco tempo que o conheço, posso dizer que Harry não é mesquinho. Esquentadinho sim, mas mesquinho eu duvido.  
— Já são quase oito horas. Temos que ir para a sala do diretor. - disse Ravenah. - Precisamos sair daqui sem sermos vistas juntas e quanto ao problema do Harry não se preocupe, depois eu converso com ele. Tenho certeza que vai entender meus argumentos conciliatórios.  
— Ok. Vai indo na frente. Eu saio daqui logo depois de você – falou Elise. – Não se preocupe, eu não serei vista. Boa sorte.  
— Certo. Mas tenha cuidado. - disse Ravenah se levantando e caminhando para a porta. - Boa sorte para você também.  
Elise sorriu para a amiga que saia pela porta. Ravenah retribuiu o sorriso e desapareceu pelo umbral da grande porta.  
z~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ravenah caminhava a passos largos em direção a sala do diretor. Não queira de forma alguma se atrasar. Não daria esse gostinho a Severus. Ele estava sempre a espreita de uma oportunidade para repreendê-la.Não tardou muito a chegar onde se encontrava a gárgula.  
Snape encontrava-se recostado na parede no final do corredor perto da gárgula. Ele mesmo parecia-se com uma daquelas criaturas de pedra. Imóvel e sombrio.  
— Vejo que está criando um pouco de responsabilidade. - Snape falou enquanto se aproximava da gárgula. - Delícias Gasosas. - A gárgula se moveu dando passagem para eles.  
Ravenah olhou o relógio de pulso recoberto com finas pedras e constatou com satisfação que não estava atrasada, de certo, ainda faltavam oito minutos para as vinte horas.  
— Sou responsável. - Ravenah respondeu. - Temos um problema a Elise ainda não chegou. Como ela vai saber a senha?  
— Não tenho a mínima idéia. - respondeu ele subindo as escadas - Se quiser esperá-la fique a vontade, eu vou subir.  
— Afinal de contas quem é o responsável mesmo? - desdenhou Ravenah. - Vou esperá-la.  
Ravenah viu Seveus subir as escadas e a passagem se fechar. Foi quando no fim do corredor ela distinguiu a figura de Elise.  
—- Até que enfim Elise. - disse Ravenah preocupada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
— Não. - respondeu Elise. - Mas logo depois que você saiu um grupo de sonserinos passou na porta de seu quarto. Tive que espera-los sumir.  
— Os sonserinos. - murmurou Ravenah. - Havia me esquecido que eles fazem isso todas as noites. Acho melhor nos apressarmos senão Snape vai nos lançar uma imperdoável. Do jeito que ele está hoje não se pode esperar nada melhor.- Delícias gasosas. - Novamente a passagem se abriu e mais que depressa as duas desapareceram por ela.  
Entraram no escritório do diretor, onde ele e Snape já as aguardavam.  
— Boa noite, Dumbledore - cumprimentou Elise - Boa noite, Snape.  
— Boa noite, senhores. - os cumprimentou Ravenah. - Nos perdoe pelo atraso.  
— Boa noite Srta. Beauregarth, Boa noite Sra. Snape. - cumprimentou Dumbledore. - Vocês não estão atrasadas.- Sentem-se, por favor - ofereceu o diretor. – Digam, o que os trazem aqui?  
— Severus disse que teríamos que vir ter com o senhor pelos acontecimentos de hoje. - se pronunciou Ravenah.  
— Acontecimentos de hoje? - perguntou o diretor a Severus.  
— Sim, diretor. - Snape respondeu. - Hoje a tarde a Trelawney fez uma profecia.  
— Profecia? - o Diretor espantou-se. - Tem certeza Severus?  
— Absoluta, diretor. - respondeu ele com certeza. - O que isso pode significar?  
Ravenah ficou observando Severus. Não queria perder um só detalhe daquela conversa como também nenhuma reação de Snape.  
— Bem... - ponderou o diretor. - Depende do conteúdo da profecia.  
— Eu não lembro das palavras exatas, mas creio que elas podem me ajudar. - falou ele Indicando Elise e Ravenah  
— O dia em que o Mal sucumbirá e que o Bem triunfará se aproxima. Quando o 14º ano de separação se completar o destino as unirá. A amizade se fortalecerá quando tempos difíceis elas forem enfrentar. - Snape respirou pesadamente. - A partir daí eu não me recordo.  
— Enquanto o amor prevalecer o mal irá se enfraquecer. Antigas inimizades aflorarão e todos seguirão o coração.O dia em que as trevas sucumbirão chegará quando o 18º ano terminar. - Ravenah concluiu. Um pesado silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.  
— Ao que me parece essa profecia se refere a vocês duas. - falou o diretor depois de alguns minutos. - Vocês ficaram 14 anos separadas?  
— Sim, ficamos. - respondeu Ravenah.  
— A profecia realmente se encaixa a vida de vocês - continuou o diretor. - Pelo que eu entendi vocês terão um papel importante nessa guerra. Ninguém mais ouviu essa profecia?  
— Não sabemos, diretor. - Elise finalmente se pronunciou. - Estávamos na torre de Astronomia. Era horário de aulas, é bem provável que ninguém tenha escutado.  
— Mas quem me garante que isso não passa de um embuste. - Disse Ravenah se levantando e andando de um lado para outro como ela sempre fazia quando pensava em algo que a preocupava. - Já ouvi dizer que essa Trelawney é meio maluca.  
Ravenah se encaminhou até a janela que tinha uma bela vista do lago. Tinha algo oculto nas palavras de Dumbledore. Tinha certeza que tinha mais. E, ele propositalmente estava omitindo.  
— Sibila é uma jovem muito talentosa, Sra. Snape - respondeu Dumbledore. - Percebi isso desde a primeira vez que conversamos.  
Voltando-se de súbito para o diretor Ravenah disparou:  
— Posso pedir-lhe um favor Sr. Diretor? - perguntou Ravenah.  
— Claro que sim, Sra. Snape. - respondeu ele bondosamente.  
— Não se dirija a mim como Sra. Snape. Me chame como quiser, Srta. McCormarck, Ravenah, Venah ou Raven. Mas nunca de Sra. Snape, por favor.  
— Como quiser, Ravenah - respondeu ele sorrindo.  
— Venah ou Raven já está de bom tamanho. - disse ela se sentando.  
— Alvo? Posso te chamar assim? - perguntou Ravenah docemente.  
— Claro que sim. - o Diretor sorriu para ela.  
— O que está nos omitindo em relação a essa profecia? - inquiriu Ravenah séria. - Sei que não é só isso que nos passou. Tem muito mais. Percebi pela reação de Snape na torre de Astronomia. E, agora pude ver um lampejo de preocupação em seus olhos.  
— Ravenah, existe uma profecia envolvendo o Harry e Voldemort. Mas você já sabe disso, por causa das reuniões da Ordem. - explicou o diretor. - Essa profecia foi feita por Sibila há 16 anos atrás.  
— Qual o conteúdo da profecia, diretor? - perguntou Elise. - O senhor saberia informar?  
— Sim, Srta. Beauregarth. A profecia foi feita para mim. - respondeu o diretor. - A profecia fala que um garoto nascido no final de julho, filho de pais que enfrentaram Voldemort três vezes teria o poder de vencê-lo.  
— Eu já ouvi falar dessa profecia. - disse Ravenah como se pensasse alto. - Mas há um fator de grande relevância!  
— Voldemort descobriu a profecia e tentou matar o garoto? - perguntou Elise.  
— Sim, srta. Beauregarth. - respondeu o diretor sério. - A profecia foi entreouvida por um comensal que estava no bar, mas ele foi expulso antes de escutá-la completamente. Voldemort poderia ter escolhido entre dois garotos que se encaixavam na profecia, e como nós sabemos escolheu o Harry.  
— Quem era esse comensal? - perguntou Ravenah com medo da resposta. - E, que parte da profecia ele não ouviu?  
Dumbledore evitava olhar diretamente para Ravenah. Aquilo a incomodou. O diretor não precisava nem responder. O silêncio deu a ela a certeza que atingiu seu coração. Ela começou a sentir mal com tudo aquilo. Severus Snape fora responsável pela morte dos Potter. Não podia crer que Severus tinha levado Voldemort até os Potter. Toda a fadiga e estresse do dia juntamente com a falta de alimentação a atingiram tornando-a mais pálida que o habitual.  
Elise notou a tensão no ar. Entendeu as palavras não ditas. Olhou para Snape que se mantinha inexpressivo. A amiga parecia prestes a desmaiar, sua expressão transtornada preocupando-a.  
— Com licença. - pediu Ravenah com a voz estrangulada. - Preciso de ar fresco.  
Ravenah se pôs de pé caminhando em direção a porta, mas suas pernas já não a obedeciam e sua visão ficou turva até que não viu mais nada e tudo transformou-se em escuridão


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 07 – RENDER-SE

Podia-se ouvir a voz de Elise ao longe. E ela estava muito zangada. Ravenah se mexeu e as pontadas que estava sentindo nas têmporas só aumentaram. Emitiu um gemido de dor.  
Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu, suas pálpebras pareciam pesar uma tonelada. "O que estava acontecendo?" Ela pensou. Fez mais uma tentativa e conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos. As imagens se formavam confusas, embaçadas. Mas, passados alguns instantes pôde visualizar com clareza, onde se encontrava. Com certeza não era a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts e tampouco seus aposentos. Ao perceber pontos de mofo nas paredes teve certeza de onde estava. "Mansão Black".  
— Venah! Que bom que você acordou! - Elise apareceu na porta acompanhada por Sirius. - Estava ficando preocupada.  
Ravenah se sentou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos devido à tamanha dor.  
— Você está bem? - Elise entrou no quarto apressadamente e sentou ao lado de Ravenah.  
— Não devia se preocupar tanto. - respondeu áspera. - Mas, obrigada assim mesmo.  
— Ok, desculpa - Elise estava estranhando a atitude da amiga. - Você vai descer? O quer descansar mais um pouco?  
— Vou descer. - disse Ravenah ficando de pé um pouco cambaleante. Sirius estendeu o braço para ajudá-la, mas foi categoricamente repelido.  
Elise olhou sem entender para Sirius, que devolver o mesmo olhar confuso. Ravenah passou por eles e saiu do quarto.  
— Que bicho mordeu ela? - Sirius perguntou ainda surpreso.  
— Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas vou descobrir - Elise saiu do quarto e foi atrás da amiga.  
Antes de entrar na cozinha Ravenah alisou as vestes tentando disfarçar os amarrotados. Alinhou os fios de cabelo que haviam se soltado do coque. Depois de ter a certeza de que estava impecável entrou na cozinha. O ar abatido de Ravenah chamou a atenção da Sra. Weasley.  
— Oh minha querida, o que aconteceu com você? - O tom maternal de Molly mostrava toda a preocupação que sentia. - Você está se sentindo bem?  
— Não aconteceu nada, Molly. - respondeu Ravenah. - Não. Não estou me sentindo bem. Mas, com certeza, depois de uma boa noite de sono, vou estar bem.  
Molly sorriu em resposta e voltou a sentar ao lado do marido. Mas ela não retribuiu o sorriso.  
Ravenah percebeu que havia uma cadeira vazia do lado de Snape e antes que alguém tivesse a mesma idéia que ela, resolveu se sentar ali mesmo. Antes que Sirius o fizesse e a reunião se tornasse um caos.  
Entrou na cozinha sendo seguida por Sirius. Todos os membros já estavam lá. Viu Ravenah ao lado de Snape. A aparência abatida da amiga a deixando preocupada. Sentou-se numa cadeira vazia perto de Quin e tentou se concentrar no diretor que começara a falar.  
Sua atenção toda hora era desviada para a amiga que se mantinha impassível diante da situação. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Ravenah estava agindo de modo estranho. Muito estranho.  
Viu os membros começarem a se levantar e se deu conta de que a reunião havia acabado. Virou-se para o namorado que a observava atentamente.  
— Você ouviu alguma coisa que o diretor falou? - ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente.  
— Claro que sim! - respondeu veementemente, mesmo sabendo que era ume mentira deslavada. Levantou-se. Procurou Ravenah no meio da multidão mas não a encontrou. Saiu rapidamente da cozinha a procura da amiga.  
Assim que a reunião terminou Ravenah deu um jeito de se misturar aos outros e se afastar. Não estava preparada para Elise e seus questionamentos. Se esgueirou pelo cômodo até desaparecer pela porta, ansiando que ninguém a tivesse visto sair de mansinho.  
Caminhou sem rumo até que encontrou uma porta semi-aberta. Entrou e percebeu que aquela sala era a biblioteca. Admirou a vasta coleção. Curiosamente a lareira estava acesa. Como se alguém estivesse estado ali. Sentou-se na poltrona que se achava diante da lareira. Apesar do cheiro de mofo o ambiente estava convidativo. Estava tão sossegado. Mas sabia que aquele sossego não duraria muito. O barulho da porta se abrindo veio a confirmar seus pensamentos.

Andava pelos corredores da mansão a procura da amiga. Já havia procurado em todos os cômodos dos andares superiores. Fechou a porta do cômodo vazio do segundo andar. Estava exausta. Desceu as escadas rapidamente indo em direção ao único cômodo não vasculhado. Abriu a porta da biblioteca e se deparou com a amiga sentada numa poltrona de costas para a porta. Ravenah se virou e viu que Elise a havia encontrado.  
— Venah! O que está acontecendo? - Elise olhava fixamente para a amiga. - Não venha me dizer que não está acontecendo nada, porque eu não sou nenhum idiota!  
— Oi Elise! Tudo bem? Pois comigo não está nada bem. - disse Ravenah num tom azedo imitando a maneira de Snape falar. - Estou cansada e indisposta.  
— E você acha que eu estou bem, Venah? - Elise rebateu friamente. - Não, não estou! Mas você não se importa. Mesmo assim eu me importo com você. E o que eu recebo em troca? Respostas frias e malcriadas!  
— Tem razão. Não me importo. E, não quero que se importe comigo. Se está tão incomodada com o meu jeito, saia pela porta que acabou de entrar. - disse Ravenah friamente.  
— Você não é a Venah que eu conheço, não é a minha amiga. - Elise gritava e as lágrimas escorriam livres pelo seu rosto. - Eu sempre me importarei! Não importa o que diga!  
— Para o seu bem é melhor ficar longe de mim. - Ravenah foi dura. - A Ravenah que você conheceu morreu a muito tempo. Eu fiz muitas coisas que não me orgulho e as conseqüências de meus atos impensados estão vindo de encontro a mim e de quem estiver por perto.  
— Não seja boba! Não me afaste de novo! - Elise estava desesperada. - Não importa o que você fez, ou o que vai acontecer com você! Eu não vou desistir de ser sua amiga. Nunca!  
— Não estou pedindo para desistir de ser minha amiga. Quero que fique longe de mim até que esse turbilhão passe. - disse Ravenah mais amena. - Não quero que interfira na minha vida, nos meus assuntos.  
Ravenah ficou de pé e se dirigiu para a porta. Não queria mais estender aquele assunto. Já falara demais.  
— Deixar de participar da sua vida, e me afastar não é deixar de ser sua amiga? - Elise falou vendo a amiga deixar o aposento. - Então temos idéias diferentes sobre amizade.  
— Um dia você vai entender. No momento estou sendo um monstro. Mas quando tudo for esclarecido vai me dar razão. - disse Ravenah.  
— Quando esse dia que você está dizendo chegar, isso não me importará mais. - Elise enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. - Porque a nossa amizade morreu, Venah. No momento em que você me pediu para não interferir.  
Ravenah já estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Se soubesse que sua volta poria Elise em tamanho perigo, jamais teria voltado. Agora estavam ali as duas em tamanha contenda. Tomara sua decisão e não voltaria atrás. Seus pressentimentos nunca a enganaram, algo de muito terrível estava para acontecer.  
— NÃO! - gritou Ravenah, chamando a atenção. - Nossa amizade não MORREU... Por enquanto é melhor você ficar longe. O perigo vive em meu encalço. Lido com isso muito bem, mas sozinha. Não quero ser responsável por mais uma morte. Não a sua. Isso nunca.  
— Eu sei me cuidar, Sra. Snape. - Elise respondeu friamente enquanto se aproximava da amiga. – Não que você se importe, é claro. Até mais ver.  
Saiu rapidamente da biblioteca para evitar que Ravenah visse as suas lágrimas. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Estavam entrando num jogo onde todos sairiam perdedores. Subiu as escadas sem olhar para onde ia. Se desse sorte não encontraria ninguém nos corredores a aquela hora.  
Sua aparência deveria estar péssima, não era para menos. Brigar com Ravenah era a ultima coisa que ela desejava na vida. Entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou. Era melhor melhorar a aparência, não queria preocupar Sirius e os outros membros.

Ravenah ficou parada observando Elise desaparecer pelo corredor. Não queria que fosse daquela forma, mas não teve escolha. Agora o melhor seria voltar para Hogwarts. Entrou na cozinha onde ainda se encontravam alguns membros da Ordem. Despediu-se deles e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás.

Elise olhou-se no espelho. Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados denunciavam que ela havia um pouco de água fria, a fim de diminuir o inchaço nos olhos. Pegou a varinha e fez um simples feitiço que instantaneamente fez sumir a vermelhidão em seus olhos.  
Saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha, onde ainda remanesciam alguns membros da Ordem.  
— Elise, você está bem? - Sirius olhava preocupado para ela. - Os seus olhos estão um pouco inchados. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
— Está tudo bem, Sirius - sorriu ternamente para o namorado. - Não precisa se preocupar.  
— Você vai passar o fim de semana aqui, né? - perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro molhado. - Estou com saudades.  
— Sim, eu acho que eu posso ficar aqui, só preciso dar um jeitinho na Umbridge. - Sirius sorriu a puxou para um beijo carinhoso.  
— Você está triste, Elise. – não era uma pergunta. – Algo aconteceu, tenho certeza. Foi alguma coisa com a Ravenah? Ela parecia transtornada quando veio se despedir. Vocês brigaram?  
— Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão. Ela está querendo me afastar dela de novo e eu não vou permitir isso. – As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Elise. – Tudo por causa da maldita profecia!  
— Profecia? - Sirius olhava para ela confuso. – Que profecia?  
— Aw, eu tinha me esquecido que você não estava lá – Elise bateu com a mão na testa. – Vamos para um lugar mais reservado que eu te explico tudo. – levantou-se puxando Sirius pela mão.  
Após entrarem no quarto do maroto Elise trancou a porta com uma série de feitiços protetores. Sirius olhava para ela ansioso.  
— Elise... –começou ele mas foi cortado por ela.  
— Um momento, Sirius! – Ela estava de olhos fechados se concentrando em executar os feitiços. Após algumas palavras em latim ela finalmente olhou para ele. – Estava colocando alguns feitiços silenciadores para evitar de sermos ouvidos.  
— Ok. – Sirius concordou ansioso. – E ai, vai me contar sobre essa profecia ou não? - Elise acenou com a cabeça concordando  
— Claro que vou. – Sentou na cama ao lado do namorado e se recostou nele. – Hoje no começo da tarde enquanto eu e a Venah estávamos na torre de Astronomia conversando a Sibila entrou e falou algumas palavras estranhas antes de desmaiar. – respirou fundo. – Depois do jantar nós fomos na sala do diretor e ele nos disse que o que tínhamos ouvido havia sido uma profecia.  
— O que exatamente a Sibila falou? – a voz de Sirius demonstrava toda a sua curiosidade. – Foi alguma coisa envolvendo vocês, certo? Desde que vocês chegaram aqui que vocês estão diferentes.  
Elise ficou em silencio por alguns segundos enquanto se lembrava das palavras da bruxa:  
— " O dia em que o Mal sucumbirá e que o Bem triunfará se aproxima. Quando o 14º ano de separação se completar o destino as unirá. A amizade se fortalecerá quando tempos difíceis elas forem enfrentar. Enquanto o amor prevalecer o mal irá se enfraquecer. Antigas inimizades aflorarão e todos seguirão o coração.O dia em que as trevas sucumbirão chegará quando o 17º ano terminar." – ao acabar de falar profecia sua voz era fraca.  
Sirius permanecia paralisado. As palavras ditas pela namorada e o estado fragilizado dela o deixando sem ação. Abraçou Elise e percebeu que ela tremia.  
— Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. – ele falou enquanto tentava acalmar a namorada que soluçava compulsivamente. – Vocês vão se resolver. É só uma fase.  
— Não. – a sua voz estava embargada pelo choro. – Ela nunca vai me perdoar. Eu falei coisas terríveis. Nós duas falamos. Ela está diferente. Alguma coisa nessa profecia a fez mudar. Eu perdi a minha melhor amiga.  
Ele sabia que nada que ele dissesse iria mudar a opinião da namorada. Ela era teimosa. Tinha certeza de que era só uma fase e as duas iriam de entender de novo. Deitou-se na cama e aconchegou Elise entre seus braços, ela estava tão frágil naquele momento, nem parecia a membro da ordem da Fênix e auror destemida que era. Depois de alguns minutos os soluços cessaram e ela adormeceu.

Ravenah adentrou o quarto intempestivamente. Bastou um olhar seu e a lareira se acendeu. O fogo ardia da mesma forma que seus sentimentos. Não podia acreditar no que Elise havia dito. Não podia ser verdade. Mas, não podia esperar nada diferente depois do que havia dito para ela. O estrago já estava feito, e não podia esperar conserto para tão cedo. Tinha que entendê-la. Estava se sentindo ferida. Só reagiu a sua agressão.  
Jogou-se pesadamente na poltrona diante da lareira. Agora estava ali, sozinha, sem ter com quem conversar. "Ravenah você é uma burra." Pensou.  
Não se sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, observando as chamas bailarem. Decidiu que não ficaria ali se lamentando, não podia desfazer tudo o que aconteceu.  
Levantou-se e tomou o rumo da porta. O castelo era imenso. Tinha muitos cômodos e ambientes. Merecia ser explorado.  
Ravenah passou o fim de semana andando pelos corredores e cômodos do castelo, mas não encontrou nada que prendesse sua atenção, fora um espelho estranho que mostrava tudo o que a pessoa desejava.  
Era estranho se ver espelhada vivenciando seus sonhos mais secretos. Uma vida em comum, com Severus Snape. Só podia ser brincadeira mesmo. Aquele objeto podia viciar alguém. Mas era forte o suficiente para saber que aquela vida era algo que estava fora de questão.  
Ao abandonar o recinto ela ainda imaginou que tudo aquilo poderia se tornar verdade num futuro distante. Caminhou pelo que pareceu uma hora. Aquele lugar parecia não ter fim.  
Ao abrir uma enorme porta, ela ouviu um pio. Pássaros. Estava no jardim de inverno de Hogwarts. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma escola tivesse um lugar tão maravilhoso. Uma fonte jorrava no meio do ambiente, uma fada com uma jarra de onde era despejada a mais pura e cristalina água. A mais vasta e variada espécie de flores, as mais lindas e coloridas, transformava o lugar num lindo conto de fadas.  
Ravenah se sentou a beira da fonte e tocou a água, e foi com grande surpresa que a sentiu quente. A água era magicamente aquecida.  
Imaginou o que Snape poderia estar fazendo. Murmurou algumas palavras e a imagem dele apareceu no espelho D'água. Estava em seu laboratório, mexendo um caldeirão. Provavelmente estava concentrado na preparação de alguma poção importante tamanha era sua atenção.  
Ele era muito meticuloso. Fazia tudo com muito cuidado, com muita destreza. De repente ele ergueu a cabeça, como se procurasse por algo, estava alheio a tudo como se percebesse que alguém o estava observando. Depressa ela reverteu o feitiço e a imagem dele desapareceu. Com certeza ele não era um bruxo qualquer, era mais poderoso do que podia imaginar. Sentiu que estava sendo observado. Novamente Ravenah tocou a água refez o feitiço agora imaginando em como Elise estaria.  
A imagem dessa vez apareceu difusa. Talvez tivesse um feitiço protegendo a mansão como não existe nenhum feitiço que ela não conseguiu transpor, murmurou o feitiço com mais convicção e então ela pôde visualizar Elise deitada abraçada a um travesseiro. Sirius estava com ela, muito solícito. Garota de sorte. Ele estava do lado dela a apoiando, muito preocupado. Encantador. Não deixou de sentir uma pontinha de inveja. Nunca teria ninguém que se importasse tanto assim.  
Elise se virou para Sirius e murmurou algo que ela não entendeu e ele a abraçou muito carinhoso. "Obrigada Sirius!" Ravenah pensou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Vendo eles assim tão próximos, tão unidos, teve a certeza que foram feitos um para o outro.  
Ainda observando aquela cena de carinho mútuo jurou que nada nem ninguém iria destruir a união dos dois. Nada e ninguém. Pois antes teria que passar por ela  
Bateu a mão na água desfazendo a imagem de Elise e Sirius, ficou sentada por um tempo admirando as petúnias vermelhas que ela tanto adorava, em seguida deixou o lugar e voltou para seus aposentos.  
Ao tocar a aldrava da porta de seu aposento, Ravenah ouviu um alto ruído vindo do laboratório de Snape, parecia vidros sendo quebrados. Parece que o Mestre de Poções estava tendo problemas com seus preparados.  
Ela decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo. Dirigiu-se até a porta do aposento do sonserino. Bateu forte. Mas não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente e nada.  
— Snape! - chamou. - Snape! Aconteceu alguma coisa?- insistiu ela.  
Ela virou a aldrava e a porta se abriu. Achou muito estranho que ele não tenha posto nenhum feitiço para manter a porta caminhou até o centro da grande sala.  
— Snape! - ela chamou mais alto. - Onde raios você se meteu?  
No canto esquerdo havia uma porta semi-aberta, para onde ela se dirigiu. Se bem conhecia Snape, sabia que por onde ele passava deixava uma porta escancarada  
Ela entrou no cômodo que descreveria como o mais bem organizado que já vira na vida, fora alguns frascos que estavam espatifados no chão perto do caldeirão. As paredes do cômodo eram cobertas de prateleiras abarrotadas de frascos de poções dispostos em ordem alfabética.  
Estava tudo muito perfeito no cômodo, fora duas coisas: os frascos quebrados e a falta de Severus.  
Ravenah saiu do laboratório e procurou por Snape nos outros cômodos, mas nada dele. Decidiu que o esperaria, uma hora ele teria que voltar. Acendeu a lareira e se acomodou no sofá.  
As horas foram passando e nada de Snape aparecer. Começou a se preocupar. Onde ele teria ido? Ela se questionava. E, principalmente estaria fazendo o quê?  
Já estava quase amanhecendo e nada do mestre de poções. Ravenah andava de um lado para o outro, se continuasse assim, abriria um buraco no chão.  
Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Ela se virou e viu um Snape cambaleante entrar no aposento. Ele estava todo coberto de fuligem, como se tivesse saído de uma lareira.  
Ravenah correu até ele e o amparou para que não caísse.  
— Por Merlin! Mas o que foi que te aconteceu?- indagou ela. - Onde esteve até agora?  
— Me solte, mulher! - sua voz era fria e cortante. - Eu não pedi a sua ajuda e nem a de ninguém. - Ele parou para respirar fundo. - Não te interessa o que eu estava fazendo e nem com quem. Eu não te dei esse tipo de liberdade.  
Ela fingiu que não ouviu o ataque de fúria dele. Após o acomodar no sofá se dirigiu até o laboratório e voltou munida de um frasco.  
— Tome isso! - ela pediu entregando a ele o frasco. - Sem recusas!  
— Sra Snape, eu não preciso da sua ajuda. - O tom dele era baixo e impaciente, sua respiração entrecortada indicava que ele havia fraturado algumas costelas. - Não vou tomar nada, e antes que eu me esqueça Saia já dos meus aposentos!  
— De forma alguma vou sair daqui! - devolveu ela. - Só depois de ter a certeza de que está cem por cento.  
Ele a fulminou com o olhar e rosnou:  
— SAIA - JÁ - DAQUI! Antes que mesmo a coloque para fora.  
— Pois tente me pôr para fora. - ela o provocou. - Só saio daqui depois de ter a certeza de que está bem. Já disse.  
— Eu estou bem, não que isso lhe diga respeito - Ele respondeu tentando controlar a raiva. - Agora saia!  
— Não. - ela disse calmamente. - Diga-me por que deixou a porta de seus aposentos aberta? O conheço o suficiente para saber que não é de fazer isso.  
— Você não me conhece e não é da sua conta se eu deixo ou não a porta da MINHA sala aberta. - ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e marchou até o quarto. - E não ouse vir atrás de mim!  
— Só achei estranho quando eu toquei a porta e ela se abriu. - Ravenah apertou o frasco na mão. - Não quer mesmo a poção?  
Ele a ignorou, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com um estrondo. Ravenah olhou para a porta fechada em desolação. Que homem difícil! Ela pensou.  
— Deixe de ser teimoso! - ela disse para a porta fechada. - Sabe muito bem que se eu quiser entrar, não vai ser uma porta e um mestre de poções de carranca que vão me impedir.  
Ravenah esperou, mas ele não respondeu, tampouco grunhiu. Ela tocou na trava da porta e esta se abriu sem muito esforço, bastou apenas ela pensar que queria a porta certo receio ela entrou no quarto. Na penumbra ela visualizou Severus sentado na beira da cama.  
Severus ouve o ruído da porta sendo aberta e vê Ravenah vindo em sua direção.  
— Eu não falei para você não me seguir? - sua voz fria ecoou pelas paredes de pedra. - Eu não desejo a sua presença aqui. Saia dos meus aposentos!  
Quando percebeu que ela não iria se mexer ele continuou:  
— Você está sendo muito inconveniente, Sra. Snape. Eu diria mal educada. - sua voz sedosa soando perigosamente calma.  
— Ainda não viu nada Sr. Snape! - Ela disse maliciosa. - Como está se sentindo?  
— Você é surda ou o que? Eu já disse que é para você sair daqui - Severus bufou impaciente. - Acho que você está passando tempo demais com o Black e seu amiguinho lobisomem. Isso está prejudicando o seu cérebro. Não sabe mais a diferença de um convite e de uma expulsão.  
— Não é a primeira e tampouco a última vez que alguém me expulsa de algum lugar, Severus. E, nada prejudica mais meu cérebro que um cabeça dura que não quer ser ajudado. - ela respondeu com uma nota de cansaço na voz.  
— Se está achando que eu prejudico o seu cérebro então vá embora e me deixe em paz!  
— Se ao menos me deixasse ajudá-lo. Estaria livre dessa dor em questão de segundos. - ela insistiu.  
— E quem disse que eu estou com dor, Sra. Snape? - Severus sorria desdenhosamente.  
Ela se aproximou e sentou do lado dele na ponta da cama.  
— Ninguém disse. Estou vendo que não está bem. - disse calmamente. - Se quiser. Somente se quiser, posso ajudá-lo!  
— Eu já disse que não quero a sua ajuda, mulher! - Severus afastou-se dela rapidamente. - Você não ouve o que eu digo?  
— É impressão minha. Ou está com medo de mim?- ela provocou.  
— Medo de você? - Severus tinha se levantado e agora estava de frente para ela. - Você realmente acha que eu tenho medo de você? Eu sou um espião, vivo no meio de comensais, presencio coisas horrendas, tolero a presença do Lorde das Trevas, você realmente acha que eu teria medo de uma mulher como você?  
Ravenah não esboçou nenhuma reação.  
— Não acho que tenha medo de mim. Estava te provocando. - Ravenah o encarou. - O que quis dizer com não ter medo de uma mulher como eu?  
— Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Você não tem nada que possa me ameaçar. - a impaciência estava presente na sua voz. - Você é apenas uma mulher sozinha, sem amigos, que está presa a um casamento de mentira e é obrigada a se esconder para proteger aqueles que chama de amigos.  
— Igualzinha a você,Severus. Tirando a parte de se esconder para proteger aqueles que chama de amigos. Por que a única pessoa que tem amizade por você é Dumbledore.  
— Me desculpe por não ter amigos, Sra Snape. Mas enquanto você fica brincando de se esconder com a sua amiga auror, eu fico arriscando o meu pescoço para manter todos vocês a salvo. - Severus estava irritado. - Você acha que eu tenho tempo para amizades?  
— Sabe. Mesmo não querendo, sou a única família que você tem. E minha amiga auror, decidiu que me odeia. Sei que não tem tempo para nada. - ela disse sem emoção. - Sei que não gosta de mim, mas podíamos ao menos tentar nos dar bem.  
— Infelizmente você é o único parente meu vivo, e não é questão de se dar bem. Existe uma coisa que se chama limites e me parece que você não conhece. - Ele virou-se para ela. O cansaço estampado no seu rosto pálido. - Eu já tenho que te aturar durante as aulas. Considere isso o suficiente.  
— Gostaria que você fosse meu único parente vivo. Meus pais me dariam de mão beijada para Voldemort, é só descobrirem onde estou. - Ela disse. - Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil assim para você me aturar. - Severus Snape tinha um dom, o dom de fazer qualquer um se sentir o resto do resto. Era assim que estava se sentindo  
— Claro que é difícil te aturar, Ravenah. Você é uma intrometida irritante que não tem limites. - Ele apertou em sinal de dor de cabeça. - Quando eu pedi para você sair, você ficou e ainda por cima entrou no meu quarto. E você ainda vem me pedir para nos darmos bem? Você perdeu a noção!  
— Só te propus uma trégua. Mas você entendeu meu pedido como uma condenação à forca. - ela comentou, pondo-se de pé. - Ainda não está bem. Está mais pálido que o normal.  
Severus respirou fundo. Visivelmente tentando controlar a dor.  
— Não seja teimosa uma vez na sua vida, saia dos meus aposentos. - Apontou para a porta. - Eu passei a noite em claro, preciso de um tempo só.  
— Eu sei que passou a noite em claro. Isso é visível. Também passei a noite em claro, tentando descobrir onde você estava e se estaria bem. - Ravenah soltou um suspiro de insatisfação. - Me perdoe por me preocupar.  
— Eu não pedi a sua preocupação - ele disse áspero. - Não venha me culpar por uma noite de sono perdida.  
— Não estou de culpando por nada. Minha preocupação foi à toa pelo visto. - Ravenah se aproximou dele. - Admiro sua determinação.  
Ao aproximar-se dele o suficiente para tocá-lo, mesmo com ele tentando recuar, ela foi mais rápida e segurou sua a mão esquerda. Não queria ser ajudado. Mas o ajudaria assim mesmo. Estava ali somente para isso. Concentrou-se e drenou todo mal que o assolava. E, com vagar a expressão de dor e a palidez excessiva dele foram desaparecendo.  
Assim que teve a certeza de que ele não sentia mais nada, se afastou.  
— Bom, agora tenho a certeza de que está bem, e acho que já tomei muito do seu precioso tempo. - Ravenah tomou a direção da porta do quarto, mas antes de sair se virou. - Tenha um bom domingo.  
A dor que sentia estava deixando Ravenah alucinada. Cambaleou para fora dos aposentos de Snape e com certa dificuldade chegou até os seus.  
Após a sua "querida esposa" finalmente o deixar em paz, Snape rumou até o armário e encheu um copo de whisky de Fogo. "Mulherzinha intrometida!" - ele pensou irritado. Sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira e deu Graças a Merlin por ser domingo. Com certeza não agüentaria dar aulas com ela ao lado depois de uma noite em claro. Não sem lançar-lhe algum feitiço. Riu do próprio pensamento enquanto levava novamente o copo aos lábios.

A falta de ar a castigava, e a certeza de aquilo tardaria a passar encheu Ravenah de um ódio mortal. Ódio de si mesma, por ser uma estúpida irremediável. Por ser culpada pela dor que sentia em todo o corpo. Era uma louca. Uma louca apaixonada, que jamais mediria esforços para ver Snape sempre bem. O ridículo de tudo aquilo era que ele nem notara que a dor o abandonara. Talvez já estivesse acostumado àquela rotina de maldições e torturas.  
Vagou pelo quarto pensando na poção que a ajudaria. Dirigiu-se a um armário rústico que ficava bem centralizado entre as prateleiras de livros, de onde ela retirou um frasco de uma poção verde. Com certeza aquela amenizaria sua dor.  
Após sorver todo o conteúdo do frasco se dirigiu para a cama. Precisava descansar. Passara a noite em claro e agora isso, dor intermitente. Dentro de minutos estaria dormindo e só acordaria no fim da tarde.  
Mas, o efeito da poção a fez dormir o dia todo, como também a noite toda. Vindo somente a acordar na manhã de segunda-feira.

Acordou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Olhou em volta confusa e notou que estava no quarto do namorado. Rapidamente as lembranças da briga voltaram a sua mente e ela sentiu-se tonta. Um vazio tomou conta do seu peito e seus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas.  
Levantou-se vagarosamente da cama, com receio de que suas pernas não agüentassem o peso do seu corpo. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava deplorável. As roupas amassadas e os cabelos despenteados junto com seus olhos inchados e vermelhos davam-lhe uma aparência doentia.  
Andou pelos corredores vazios e escuros, provavelmente já devia ter passado na meia noite. Entrou na cozinha e encontrou Sirius e Remus conversando.  
— Boa noite. - sua voz estava rouca pelas horas de choro. - Ainda acordados?  
— Boa noite. - respondeu Remus com um sorriso. - Não consegui dormir.  
— Eu achei melhor te deixar descansar - Sirius levantou e andou na direção de Elise. - Está se sentindo melhor? - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava. Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, incapaz de responder com palavras.  
Ainda abraçada com o namorado ela andou em direção a mesa, onde Remus permanecia sentado. Olhando atentamente para o rosto dela ele perguntou:  
— Aconteceu alguma coisa? - seu tom era preocupado. Elise desviou os olhos do amigo, não queria falar sobre aquele assunto.  
— Não, Remus. Está tudo bem. - sua voz estava fraca e levemente embargada pelo choro.  
Remus olhou confuso para Sirius, buscando uma explicação. Estava claro que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ele nunca vira Elise tão fragilizada.  
Depois de se recompor Elise voltou a olhar o amigo que a encarava preocupado. Sorriu para ele tentando faze-lo acreditar que estava tudo bem. Mesmo não estando. O aperto em seu coração aumentava a cada momento, e todas as vezes que ela lembrava da amiga e de suas palavras as lágrimas voltavam aos seus olhos.  
— Bem... Acho melhor a gente ir dormir. - Sirius começou tentando acabar com a conversa, já que Elise parecia estar a beira das lágrimas novamente. - O dia foi cheio hoje e amanhã a gente tem um monte de coisas para fazer.  
— É, acho que é o melhor a se fazer. - Elise se levantou, deu um abraço em Lupin e saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.  
— Aconteceu algo sério com ela, não é Sirius? - Lupin inquiriu o amigo. - Eu sinto isso. Mesmo que vocês dois neguem.  
— Não é nada. Não se preocupe. - O tom de Sirius não confirmava as suas palavras. - Boa noite.

O fim de semana passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Elise aproveitou a calmaria do Largo Grimmauld ao lado do namorado e do amigo, tentando ao máximo não pensar no acontecido e foram poucos os momentos de tristeza.  
Não sabia como seria sua estadia em Hogwarts dali para frente, e foi cheia de duvidas e tristeza que ela aparatou de volta para o castelo no domingo a noite.  
Sua aparência não era das melhores. Apesar de tentar esconder sua tristeza, as olheiras sob seus olhos eram visíveis em sua pele mais pálida que o normal. O ar melancólico era amenizado apenas por um sorriso presente em seu rosto, ainda que o mesmo não chegasse aos seus olhos.  
Atravessou os portões de ferro e percorreu o caminho até os seus aposentos furtivamente. Não queria encontrar o zelador e muito menos a Sapa Velha.  
Forçou-se a dormir. O dia seguinte prometia. Não seria fácil reencontrar a amiga. Mas teria que ser forte. Foi perdida em pensamentos que adormeceu.

***

Até mesmo abrir os olhos, foi uma tarefa árdua para Ravenah. Sentia-se pesada feito uma pedra. Uma pedra cheia de dor. Merlin! Acho que vou morrer de tanta dor. Ela murmurou.  
Devagar escorregou para fora da cama. Talvez se sentisse melhor depois de um bom banho.  
Após o banho se permitiu recostar numa poltrona diante da lareira, cogitando se teria condições de participar das aulas de Snape.  
Agora entendia bem o que Snape tanto vivia lhe jogando na cara que era ele quem corria todos os riscos. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele se infligia todo aquele sofrimento. Por Merlin! Que loucura!  
Não estava em condições para nada. Mas teria que se esforçar. Não podia deixar falhas. Tinha que ser forte. Talvez mais tarde, fizesse uma visita à ala hospitalar.  
Estava difícil até de caminhar. Mas devagar conseguiu chegar ao grande salão.  
Estava apreensiva. Não queria que ninguém notasse sua fraqueza.  
Quando atravessava o salão um aluno primeiranista da corvinal se chocou contra ela. Ela não conseguiu suprimir o gemido de dor. Ravenah se reclinou sobre a mesa dos grifinórios e se sentou no lugar vago entre Rony Weasley e Neville Longbotton.  
Ficou alguns minutos com os olhos fechados tentando controlar a dor.  
Ravenah se levantou e como se nada tivesse acontecido caminhou até a mesa dos professores. Sentou-se como de costume entre Minerva e Snape. Mal tocou no alimento. Torcia para que o dia passasse rápido.

Elise abriu os olhos ao sentir a claridade em suas pálpebras. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Tinha que se levantar. Trocou de roupa e foi até o espelho para pentear os cabelos negros. Constatou o que estava péssima e com algumas palavras fez com que as olheiras e a vermelhidão em volta dos olhos sumissem.  
Andou em direção a porta. Sentia-se sozinha, desprotegida. Não sabia como a amiga iria reagir a sua presença. E ainda tinha a maldita Umbridge para atormentar a sua péssima manhã. Olhou no relógio, não podia adiar mais, estava quase atrasada. Colocou um sorriso no rosto e caminhou relutantemente até o Grande Salão.  
Entrou e foi em direção a mesa dos professores, ignorando alguns cumprimentos que lhe eram dirigidos. Sentou-se silenciosamente, evitando ao máximo olhar a bruxa ao seu lado.  
- Bom dia, Srta. Beauregarth, como foi o fim de semana? - Umbridge se fez presente. - Recebi uma carta do ministro pedindo permissão para a Srta. ir ajudar nos assuntos do ministério.  
- Bom dia, Professora Umbridge. - respondeu calmamente - Meu fim de semana foi ótimo. Fui convocada pelo ministério porque tivemos uma suspeita da localização do Black.  
- OH, é mesmo? - Umbridge estava eufórica. - E ai, conseguiram pega-lo?  
- Infelizmente não. - falou ela com uma tristeza calculada. - Mais uma vez o Black fugiu como fumaça.  
- Ah, que pena. - Umbridge estava realmente desapontada. - Queria ver aquele infeliz do Black atrás das grades.  
Elise controlou-se para não dar uma resposta malcriada. A raiva que sentia por ter brigado com a amiga sendo transferida para a bruxa ao seu lado. Respirou fundo. Ao abrir os olhos viu Ravenah entrando no Salão.  
A amiga parecia abatida, frágil. Elise não pode evitar em se sentir preocupada. Viu a expressão de dor que tomou conta do rosto da outra quando se chocou com um aluno. Estava quase se levantando quando Ravenah continuou a andar para a mesa dos professores como se nada tivesse acontecido. Respirou aliviada, quase estragara o seu disfarce.  
Elise estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto fingia tomar sua xícara de chá e mal percebeu quando Umbridge se levantou e andou para fora do Salão. Quase correndo deixou a xícara na mesa e andou tentando alcançar a bruxa que já atravessava as mesas das casas.  
Após alcançar a mulher, ela ajeitou os cabelos negros que haviam se despenteado e rumou junto com a outra até a sala de DCAT.  
- Sr. Weasley, o que o Sr. está fazendo? - Elise ouviu a voz falsa de Umbridge e imediatamente olhou para o lugar onde a professora estava.  
- Nada demais, Professora Umbridge. Estava apenas me preparando para entrar na sala de aula. - O menino ruivo suava e parecia aterrorizado. Elise sentiu pena do Weasley mais novo.  
- Nada demais? Menos 5 pontos para o Sr. Se continuar não usando o uniforme corretamente, terei que lhe tirar mais pontos. - A professora sorriu falsamente e olhou para alguns alunos que passavam pelo corredor ainda deserto.  
O Weasley mais novo olhou para o se uniforme confuso. Estava tudo no lugar correto, nada que merecesse uma repreensão. Apertou um pouco mais o nó da gravata e voltou a encarar a professora.  
- Isso! Não custa nada se vestir corretamente, custa? - Umbridge falou meigamente para Rony.  
Ravenah caminhava em direção as masmorras para se juntar a snape nas aulas de poções quando viu um certo Weasley sem saber o que fazer com a gravata de tanto que a apertava e Umbridge retirando mais cinco pontos da Grifinória.  
- Como assim menos cinco pontos? Até onde sei o Sr. Weasley e os demais alunos estão aqui para aprender sobre magia e não sobre moda. Embora eu acredite que eles não estejam aprendendo nada nas aulas de DCAT. - disse Ravenah erguendo o tom de voz e chamando a atenção de quem por ali passava.  
Umbridge virou-se possessa em direção a Ravenah, enquanto Elise tentava a todo custo não sorrir.  
- O que a Srta. disse? - Umbridge perdera o seu tom falsamente meigo, Sua voz era pura raiva. - Você está reclamando dos meus métodos de ensino? Quem você pensa que é?  
Sua varinha já estava fora das vestes, pronta para um ataque.  
Ravenah ergueu o canto esquerdo dos lábios num arremedo de sorriso.  
- Que métodos de ensino? - perguntou Ravenah. - Até onde fui informada eles estão desaprendendo o que aprenderam até agora. Digamos que se uma guerra eclodisse estaríamos em sérios apuros. Não sei onde o ministro estava com a cabeça para colocá-la em uma posição de suma importância. Ele deveria ter pensado bem. Já que a Senhora é um tanto inadequada para o cargo.  
- Srta. McCormarck, saiba que não há uma guerra prestes a eclodir. E você não é ninguém para julgar os métodos de seleção do Ministro. Não ouse falar do que não sabe.  
- Sra. Umbridge! – se alterou Ravenah. – Não fale a Senhora O que não sabe. Sei julgar perfeitamente um mal aproveitamento. No caso a Senhora Não serve para educar nem um rato de laboratório, quanto mais esses alunos sedentos de saber, pois a DCAT é apaixonante. E, quanto aos métodos de seleção do ministro, todos que tem juízo acham bem questionável a escolha dele. Existe um termo trouxa que diz o seguinte: "A batata do ministro está assando."  
- Srta., você passou dos limites! - Umbridge lançou um feitiço na direção de Ravenah que se defendeu com facilidade.  
Ravenah se esquivou do ataque da bruxa e se defendeu com tamanha destreza e fechou os olhos por uma questão de segundos um vento surgiu e lançou Umbridge ao chão e ela foi arrastada até o fim do corredor.  
Elise que se mantinha imparcial até o momento resolveu interferir. Com uma velocidade impressionante pôs se na frente da amiga e lançou uma série de feitiços.  
Com surpresa Ravenah viu Elise se pôr diante dela e lhe atacar com diversos feitiços dos quais ela somente se desviou, mas o último a atingiu fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra a parede. A dor que vinha sentindo só aumentou e com ela toda a sua raiva. Não queria machucar a amiga, mas tinha que manter seus planos firmes até o fim. Assim que se recuperou do choque lançou um feitiço que repeliu Elise fazendo com que ela fosse lançada contra a parede como ela mesma havia feito com ela.  
- É melhor ficar de fora Srta. Beauregarth, esse assunto não estende a você. Portanto não interfira. – Ravenah mantinha o olhar duro, não queria ter chegado até aquele ponto, mas não teve alternativa. – Agora... quanto a você Sra. Umbridge, pensa que é poderosa por ser protegida pelo ministro, mas saiba que tudo isso terá um fim. A aconselho a tomar muito cuidado de agora em diante, pois nunca falhei em minhas determinações e pretendo não falhar. E, quanto a você srta. Beauregarth quero que saiba que existe um ditado caipira que diz que galinha que acompanha pato morre afogada. Agora se me derem licença pretendo me recolher e espero não ouvir mais queixas referentes às aulas de DCAT.  
Ravenah deu meia volta e sumiu na penumbra do corredor. 


End file.
